El verdadero ser de Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques
by zaol1996
Summary: Grimmjow es un chico de clase alta, con un gran ego. Es arrogante con todas las personas con quien convive. Al despedir a la mayoría de los sirvientes en su mansión su padre se ha enojado y le ha ordenado conseguir a uno/a nuevo/a ¿como sera el/ella?
1. Querido y engreído Grimmjow

Jeaguerjaques: El apellido de una de las más ricas y famosas familias de Karakura. Estaba conformada por 4 personas, Zion jeaguerjaques (padre), Tsubaki de jeaguerjaques (madre) y sus dos amados hijos: Grimiony y Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

Durante años Zion construyo con arduo trabajo "Jeaguer's" una empresa productora de vinos.  
>En la sociedad era una familia muy sofisticada y educada, al menos así aparentaban… Grimmjow era el más rebelde de la familia sin dudarlo a duda, igualmente nunca trato de ocultarlo y su hermana era un ángel frente a sus padres pero a darle la espalda se revelaba no su tan angelical apariencia, que su hermano conocía a la perfección.<p>

En su enormica y llamativa mansión, había más de 50 empleados los cuales fueron disminuyendo en número debido a la arrogancia de Grimmjow y sus gustos perplejos para cualquier persona. Al pasar el tiempo solo quedaban 9 personas en total, su padre estaba muy disgustado que usara el poder que le había otorgado en su casa para deshacerse de la mayoría de los empleados, pero el mismo advirtió a su hijo que consiguiera el ó la empleada número 10 o sería castigado. El joven jeaguerjaques no le temía a castigos pero su padre esta vez hablaba muy enserio, debía recapacitar que al estar acostumbrado a grandes y a exageradas comodidades; perderlas seria una total pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente en el enorme jardín de la familia, se encontraban más de 100 personas; intentando obtener el dichoso puesto del empleado "número 10" de los jeaguerjaques. Ser contratados por dicha familia de alta sociedad, dejaría muy bien enmarcados a los trabajadores en sus currículos de trabajo.

El joven Grimmjow estaba parado frente a la gran fila de las personas impacientes por empezar la entrevista, a su lado estaba su hermana menor la cual había nacido un año después de él.

–Atención–Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, por consiguiente todos prestaron atención a la masculina voz del joven de buena apariencia–Si creen que perderé mi valioso tiempo haciéndole una entrevista a ustedes; me hacen reír. _**Insignificantes**_–Hizo bastante énfasis en la última palabra pronunciada–.

Como era de costumbre o una habilidad nata de Grimmjow, automáticamente se había ganado el odio o la antipatía de las personas. Los hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades lo miraron con cierta rabia y quejándose de lo dicho por parte del joven.

–Que arrogante eres… Causas un alboroto, para luego no controlarlo– Hablo Grimiony con cierta engreídad en sus palabras.

–Me estorbas, que estés aquí es señal de tu aburrimiento– Dijo sin dejar de ver el caos que había ocasionado.

–No te creas la gran cosa por ser el mayor– Dijo levantándose con rabia desde la silla que estaba sentada junto el– Si yo hubiese nacido antes, hubiese sido la próxima heredera de esta maldita mansión– Al terminar su dialogo, entro a la casa enfurecida.

El joven de hermosos ojos azules se acerco al primero de la fila, causando un silencio entre la mayoría.

-No me sirves- Dijo al primer hombre, con apariencia elegante y de edad de 50 años. Parecía como un mayordomo de película– Tu tampoco y ¡tú igual! – Les dijo al segundo y tercero de la fila y sucesivamente fue pasando por toda esa larga columna, insultando, humillando, sin descanso alguno.

Se divertía viendo las expresiones de humillación, decepción, miseria de las personas. Hubo un punto que llego a la mitad de la fila y estaba un poco seco de la garganta, vería unas cinco personas más y mandaría al diablo a la otra mitad. Paso poco a poco sin decir nada, algunas mujeres y hombres se emocionaron pero enseguida el joven hizo un gesto con su mano bajando el dedo pulgar dando así a entender que no servían. De repente se detuvo al frente de una anciana bastante bajita y pudo percatarse que había una joven como de su edad con la cabeza baja, se veía enojada y no le apetecía ver la cara del patán quien rato antes había insultado a toda esa gente.

–Tu– Dijo con cierto interés en su tono, al contrario la muchacha de cabellos rubios no reacciono– ¡Te estoy hablando ingrata! – Exclamo alzando un poco su voz y a su vez con su mano el rostro de la muchacha, al hacerlo pudo notar en esos ojos grises un odio y rencor que nunca había visto en nadie más que el.  
><strong><br>** –¿Qué? – Contesto de mala gana la joven.

Grimmjow tomo su muñeca fuertemente y la arrastro adentro de la casa, causando la sorpresa de todos en el jardín.

–¿Qué haces?, ¡Déjame! –Gritaba la chica desesperada pero no más que molesta–.  
><strong><br>** –Pueden largarse, ya he hecho mi elección–Dijo con voz firme el muchacho, haciendo que la joven se sorprendiera. Los pocos mayordomos que había, estaban coordinando a las personas para salir por la entrada trasera–.

Finalmente llegaron a un estudio privado a donde Grimmjow bruscamente soltó a la chica, haciendo que ella cayera sentada en la silla del escritorio, cerrando la puerta del estudio.

–Empiezas a trabajar mañana mismo–Dijo este lanzándole en la cara la vestimenta de sirvienta a la muchacha–.  
><strong><br>** "¿Qué crees que soy, un juguete? "–Pensó la chica gritarle a la cara, pero necesitaba lo suficiente ese trabajo a pesar que odiara a su nuevo patrón  
><strong><br>** –De acuerdo–Dijo con un poco de esfuerzo–.  
><strong><br>** –¿Quieres saber porque te elegí? –Dijo acercándose ágilmente hacia la chica haciéndola retroceder–.  
><strong><br>** –Si te interesa decírmelo, hazlo– Trato de sonar desinteresada, pero deseaba saberlo pero tal vez no tratarlo mucho sería la mejor opción–.  
><strong><br>** –Cuando me interesa algo, siempre lo obtengo y lo uso hasta estar contento más llega un momento que se destruye y necesito un juguete nuevo– Al terminar lo último se alejo de la chica y abrió la puerta del estudio para intentar salir por ella–Así que tu eres carne fresca para el infierno, seguramente la criada mas joven que hemos tenido–Continuo mientras cruzaba la puerta–.  
><strong><br>** –Eres repugnante.- Le decía con cierta expresión de asco en su cara, en un tono de voz baja que tal vez no escucharía–.  
><strong><br>** –Lose–Dijo el próximo heredero con una sonrisa sádica, a la chica que quedo boquiabierta. Era increíble como lo había escuchado–.

Cuando la chica salió del estudio. Grimmjow le mostro sus nuevos deberes: limpiar las 4 habitaciones principales de la casa y mantener la enorme sala en perfecto orden.

–¿Entiendes lo que harás? –Dijo con una mirada provocando a la joven –.  
><strong><br>** –No me tomes por estúpida, por favor–Decía enojada dando un giro con su cabeza al lado izquierdo evitando ver esos ojos felinos–.  
><strong><br>** –Acostúmbrate a no tutearme, a partir de…–Grimmjow cayó cuando la mirada violenta de la muchacha choco con la suya, su expresión había cambiado sorpresiva pero nuevamente tomo un gesto aterradoramente malvado– Me pareces extrañamente conocida–.  
><strong><br>** -¿Yo?–Dijo un poco nerviosa, lo cual el instinto de Grimmjow logro percatar–.

El muchacho la miro de arriba abajo, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y aspecto hasta deducir a donde la había visto antes… Donde había visto una piel blanca, un cabello rubio largo, unos ojos grises que expresaban amenaza.

–Por supuesto–Dijo con cierta expresión maliciosa en su rostro, causándole cierta tención a la joven– Hace poco fui en representación de mis padres a hablar con el director de las bajas notas de mi hermana. Recuerdo a ver visto una chica que hablaba con la secretaria, una "becada", una chica genio que estaba ingresando al instituto de karakura–.  
><strong><br>**–Por favor–Dijo prácticamente en tono de rogar–No le mencione esto a nadie, que trabajare para su familia a partir de mañana–.  
><strong><br>** -OH, ya empezaste a tratarme sin tutear… Pequeña niña interesada – Decía Grimmjow acercándosele maliciosamente–.  
><strong><br>** –No soy ninguna niña –Decía ella intentando apartar su rostro, a que el de Grimmjow estaba tan cerca que podía sentirse su respiración– Entre mi edad y la tuya no debe haber mucha diferencia–.  
><strong><br>** –Tengo 18 años, ¿Cuál es tu edad? –Dijo tomando distancia, eso de acorralar a la gente le hacía gracia al joven–.  
><strong><br>** –Tengo 17 años–Dijo un poco _sonrojada_ de disgusto, el chico era mayor que ella pero no se dejaría tratar como una niña o menos que no la respetara como tal–.  
><strong><br>**–Interesante… Estudias con mi hermanita, entonces debemos llevarnos bien–Estiro su mano hacia la chica, era la primera muestra de educación que le mostraba –Es un placer, Grimmjow o Sr. Grimmjow para ti–.****

–Miharu– Le arrebato la mano con un ligero manotazo de su parte, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta–.  
><strong><br>** –Se supone que la besaras–Imitó el mismo acto de darle la espalda–Nos vemos mañana–. Al terminar esa última frase la chica volteo a verlo, antes de salir por la puerta, este ya no estaba parado ahí.

Para lo joven de cabellos largos, eso no era más que una casa de locos con un demonio como hijo mayor. _Una bella pesadilla, muy, muy… ¿Bella?_  
>Había que admitir que Grimmjow con todo lo atroz que era, no era feo. Tenía cierto encanto que moría al conocer su personalidad, pero aun así mantenía cierto aire de elegancia.<p> 


	2. Sentencia

A la mañana siguiente, Miharu despertó como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Se vistió con su uniforme, bastante caro para una persona humilde con un sueldo minino. Tomo un desayuno rápido y sencillo que pudo hacer y finalmente cerró su humilde y pequeño apartamento con llave.

La chica camino al gran instituto privado con la mejor educación en la ciudad, sin percatarse que a su paso se dirigía un poco rápido una limosina negra la cual le pertenecía a la familia a quien le trabajaría en su hogar.

Grimmjow quien observaba por la ventanita la observo por unos segundos y volvió a cruzar su mirada al frente como si nunca la hubiese visto, su hermanita se encontraba maquillándose con un compacto.

**–Te vez tan superficial como una muñeca de porcelana, tapan lo horrible con algo peor– Dijo burlón Grimmjow causando el exalte y la antipatía de su hermana–.  
><strong>  
><strong>–No necesito la opinión de una basura como tú, un inútil que disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás. Tu pedazo de…<strong>

** –Llegamos–**Dijo el chofer dejando a los jóvenes en la entrada, interrumpiendo a la menor de los hermanos.

**–¿Qué paso con tu educación hermanita?, Parece que hoy amaneces de un humor monstruoso. Eso podría arruinar lo que te hace linda al frente de los demás–** Lo último fue como una patada en el espinazo para la chica, pero ya se estaban acercando sus amigas. Debía mantener la calma e intentar sonreír para todos–.

Ella es esforzaba mucho para encajar en la sociedad a cambio de su hermano que no hacía nada, todos sabían que eran un patán pero aun así lo veneraban por ser tan brillante y la futura cabeza de la familia. En otras palabras Grimiony solo podía estar observando detrás de su hermano, nunca llamaba tanta la atención como el… Incluso con sus amigas era más atendido que por ellas.

**–Buenos días–**Dijeron en dúo las amigas de Grimiony, más ese saludo parecía ser mas para el mismo Grimmjow el cual paso por un lado ignorándolas.

** –Buen día–**Dijo la chica de cabello largo azul a sus amigas, las cuales suspiraron al acto ignorante de el Jeaguerjaques.

** –¿Por qué tu hermano se comporta así con nosotras? –**Pregunto la chica con tono decepcionante, de cabello negro con dos colas amarradas, llamada Loly.

** –Es tan cruel–T**ermino de completar la otra chica de cabello rubio corto, llamada Menoly.

** –No lo sé…–**Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

La verdad era que si lo sabía, su hermano no devolvía ese tipo de saludos debido a lo que él llamaba "analfabetismo". Las personas están acostumbradas altamente a saludar con un "buenos días", mientras que el saludo correcto sería "buen día", el respetaba mucho la literatura a pesar de no parecerlo.

Miharu llego unos minutos después de una larga y relajante caminata, ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar esa distancia y le ayudaba a ejercitarse en las mañanas.

Tenia aproximadamente una semana y media de llegada al instituto, aun no hacia tantos amigos pero ella no se quejaba. Mientras pudiese terminar el año felizmente y graduarse el próximo todo estaría bien, ella tenía secretos igual que toda persona más no confiaba en nadie en esa ciudad.

El día transcurría tranquilo en el gran instituto Karakura, todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas hasta la hora que sonó la gran campana avisando un pequeño receso para todos, es decir, la hora del almuerzo.

Era increíble la cantidad de alumnos que tenía esa institución tan grande, muchos de ellos eran unos prodigios y futuros líderes del estado.

**–¡Hermanita! –**Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para Grimiony, la cual voltio a ver con cierta cólera a su llamador**–¿A dónde ibas? **–Pregunto con cierta curiosidad en sus palabras.  
><strong><br>–No hay necesidad que finjas interés en mi, Grimmjow–**Finalmente se voltio con antipatía para irse caminando, acto que fue detenido por su hermano tomándola de la muñeca y volteándola–.

** –¿Qué preten…–**Fue interrumpida por un rápido susurro de su hermano–.

** –El director ha hablado conmigo de cierta materia en la que no vas bien, así que debes contenerte si quieres que te ayude con esto–**Luego la soltó para ver su mirada de rabia la cual fue domada, para tranquilizar a la bestia.

**–¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio, hermanito? –**Era un cambio radical de actitud, paso de un demonio a una angelical niña–.

** –Aun nada, pero…–**Se interrumpió a si mismo al ver que Miharu iba por el mismo pasillo que los hermanos, la chica se había percatado y se detuvo al verlo, un poco espantada**–Sabes conocí a una amiga tuya–**Dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios, la cual no estaba tan lejos para no poder escuchar lo que charlaban.  
><strong><br>–¿Amiga… mia? –**Dijo atónita la chica.

** –Si–**Afirmo sonriéndole**–Tal vez sea amiga tuya, es un poco más alta que tu, tiene un cabello largo y sedoso y sus ojos son impotentes–**Estaba describiendo en parte a Miharu, la cual le hacía señas de ruego para que no continuara.  
><strong><br>–Ve al grano, ¿Cómo se llama? –.**

**–Se llama…**–Dijo pensativo–** Creo que no lo recuerdo… para lo que me importa tus amistades–** Esto último hizo sacar de sus casillas a su hermana.

** –Bastardo–**Dijo yéndose furiosa, mientras que la otra chica suspiraba sin darse cuenta que _"una bestia azul"_ se le acercaba.

**–Eres tu…–**Dijo un poco exaltad a la velocidad que se le acerco Grimmjow–.  
><strong><br>–¡Miren a quien me encontré!–**Decía juguetonamente**– Si es la pequeña niña ingrata, si no te hubiera conocido ayer supongo que tu existencia nunca la habría percibido–**Lo ultimo sonó con mucha malicia–.  
><strong><br>–Eres…–**Trago saliva para no decir algo muy "mal educado"** –¿no tienes algo mejor que haces?, trabajaremos juntos pero no es para que me molestes–.**

** –Si soy sincero amo lo que hago y lo que soy, amo tantas cosas entre ellas la desdicha de los demás–**Por ultimo rio malvadamente como villano de película–.

**–Tu debes tener algún problema–**Dijo nerviosa–.

** –No, solo bromeo y me divierto al ver tu reacción– **Parecía estar feliz cada vez que incomodaba la chica, extraña manera de alegrarse**–Parece que la gente nos empieza a observar.**  
><strong><br>–Que incomodo– **Argumento al darse cuenta del hecho.

** –Sí. Pero supongo que almorzare ahora, nos veremos entonces–**Sonrió de medio lado.

** –Supong…–**Fue interrumpida su respuesta por un leve beso en la mejilla.

El besó marco la sentencia de la chica, quedo totalmente estupefacta e inmóvil a tal acto mientras que Grimmjow solo se iba tranquilamente caminando al comedor. La gente que había visto toda la escena empezó a hablar de lo visto, en cuestión de minutos todo el instituto se enteraría de lo sucedido… Por lo visto _Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques_ marcaba mucho la diferencia en ese lugar.

Pero ahora le había declarado la guerra a la chica, la cual se encontraba un poco sonrojada pero siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.


	3. Hagamos un trato

Eran las 3 P.M. de ese día, ya habían terminado las largas lecciones del instituto y Miharu ya estaba ubicada en su apartamento.

Rápidamente se ducho y tomo una pequeña merienda, esta metió algunos utensilios de su vida cotidiana en su bolso y el patético (le pareció así) uniforme que le había dado Grimmjow, parecía uno de esos uniformes de sirvientas de revistas pornos o para ser más esterilizada, como los de los personajes de anime.

Salió de su casa a pie, rumbo a la mansión de los Jeaguerjaques. Esta se cambiaria en el tocador de la residencia, por ahora solo llevaba un conjunto de una falda blanca, una camisa sin mangas de rayas verdes y blancas y unos tenis.

Esta por primera vez entraría por la puerta principal, la última vez para la entrevista de los trabajadores, habían entrado por una entrada trasera del enormico patio.  
>La gran entrada de rejas de metal puro, fueron abiertas por dos mayordomos que se encontraban como esperándola, o tal vez era su trabajo recibir las visitas. Entro sin algún remordimiento e intento ocultar su asombro al ver el frente de la hermosa mansión blanca con rojo oscuro, cerca de la entrada de esta se encontraba una gran fuente con ángeles y cinco de los flamantes autos de la familia.<p>

Sin perder tiempo alguno se paro en la entrada y toco el timbre, sin esperar más de 10 segundos  
>le había abierto la puerta un joven mayordomo de cabellera negra y ojos tan cautivadores como de una fiera, claro que no se comparaban con los del hijo del señor de la casa.<p>

_**-Madame-**_ Dijo este haciendo una reverencia y apartándose para que la joven pudiera entrar._****_

_**-Merci, monsieur-**_ La respuesta de la rubia había dejado atónito al joven, era claro que esta sabia francés al igual que el.****

-Enseguida iré a traer al señorita Grimmjow, mi bella dama- El caballero se retiro, dejando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ese hombre era verdaderamente educado a diferencia de otros...

Habían transcurrido 5 minutos de esperas y de las gigantescas escaleras bajo un peli azul, bastante adormilado, aun llevaba puesto su uniforme y su cabellera estaba un poco desaliñada pero no significaba que le quedara mal.

****-Por fin llegas-Se limito a decir después de bostezar y chasquear sus dedos para que su mayordomo se quedara a su lado -Ggio, espera un momento junto a mi- Este pareció retomar su mirada amenazadora y se acerco ágilmente a la rubia, para levantarle la barbilla suavemente con una mano -¿Y el uniforme que te di? - Pregunto alzando su rostro en forma de autoridad.

****-Esta en mi bolso- Dijo esta quitando la mano ajena que levantaba su delicado rostro.

****-¿Qué esperas para ponértelo? - Pregunto este amenazante intentado irritarla.

****-¿Donde se encuentra el baño- Esta actuó muy serena sin responder a las provocaciones de su nuevo señor.

****-Sube las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda o derecha. Se encuentran dos baños, elige el de tu preferencia- Esta agradeció y camino hacia las escaleras, a el le molestaba algo y enseguida se volteo para llamar su atención -Espera- Dijo este, cuando la joven no iba ni por la mitad de las escaleras.

****-Dime- Respondió dulcemente.

****-¿Eso es rubio natural?****

-¡Claro que si! - Alzo su voz eufórica y Grimmjow rio victorioso, ya podría estar tranquilo y relajado, mientras que este terminaba de subir perturbada.

La joven eligió el baño de la izquierda y entro para encontrar un enorme sitio, decorado de cerámica; con una hermosa bañera, inodoro, lavamanos con la decoración de color azul. Esta no pareció muy sorprendida de tal esplendor, solo saco el traje su bolso y se lo coloco sin quejas.

-No se que es peor-Se dijo a si misma, viéndose en los espejos que estaban colocados en el techo del baño -Si parecer una vulgar sirvienta o una chica sacada de una revista para complacer hombres.**  
><strong>

Aproximadamente habían transcurridos 10 minutos y aun no había bajado, el joven Jeaguerjaques que de poca paciencia se caracterizaba estaba a punto de irla a buscar, cuando repentinamente esta ya había comenzado a bajar de las escaleras: con un vestido negro (típico de las sirvientas de las historias) muy revelador... Este era hasta las rodillas, con un escote en forma de V y en la cintura tenia un delantal blanco con un lazo más o menos grande atrás más incluía unas medias negras y unos tacones bajos del mismo color.

En los ojos del mayordomo Ggio Vega (Si, ese era su nombre completo) se empezaba a ver un brillo en sus ojos como si fuera de emoción, mientras que en los ojos pardos de Grimmjow solo mostraban ¿decepción?

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo esta suspirante mientras que se paraba en frente del señor.

****-Eres mas pecho plano de lo que pensaba- Lanzo sin algún remordimiento, mientras que su nueva trabajadora intenta tragar palabras de enojos y alguna reacción de parte de su mano -Pero...-Los dos trabajadores miraron a su amo para escucharlo atentamente -Ggio, hiciste un excelente trabajo eligiendo el traje. Digno de mi mayordomo personal, ya puedes retirarte.

No eran muchas las esperanzas de la chica, al ver que el mayordomo personal de Grimmjow tenía gustos exageradamente extraños y que su nuevo amo era mas lunático y grosero de lo que pensaba.

_****__**-Yes, my Lord-**_ Respondió orgulloso del cumplido haciendo una reverencia, y dando media vuelta para dirigirse en lo que era la dirección de la cocina.

****-Ahora quedamos tú y yo- Dijo malicioso el peli azul, mientras que la chica solo prefirió guardar silencio -Escucha- _Prosiguió_ -He decidió cambiar tus tareas.

****-Si antes tenía que mantener el aseo de las 4 habitaciones principales y la sala, ahora ¿Cuáles serán las nuevas tareas? 

****-Veo que lo recuerdas- Este sonrió al sentirse escuchado el día anterior-Ahora te encargaras de mi habitación, de los 3 baños de la casa, de los 3 cuartos de visitas, que deben estar bien descuidados y creo que... de mas nada. ¿Entendiste?****

-Maldito...-Murmuro para si misma.

****-¿Qué dijiste? - Pregunto perturbándola con su mirada.

****-¡Si señor! - Cambio a un tono entusiasta, para disimular su rabia. ****

-Prefiero que me llames "Amo" o "Señor Jeaguerjaques" - Sugirió este orgulloso antes de dejar ir a la chica. 

-No abuses de mi confianza, Grimmjow- Respondió esta camino a las escaleras.

****-Ni tú de la mía, Miharu- Se podía oler el olor de la guerra en el aire, en ese justo momento.

La chica subió las escaleras y revisando cada una de las 7 habitaciones de la planta de arriba, al abrir la tercera puerta encontró la habitación de Grimmjow.  
>Era una habitación enorme de paredes rojisas oscuras. Su cama era matrimonial, cubiertas por sabanas negras (bastante perturbador, por cierto), tenia como 5 guitarras autografiadas de cantantes que no conocía, un armario muy grande, dos mesas de noches con lámparas rojas, afiches de algunos políticos históricos del mundo, de futbolistas, guitarristas, un enorme televisor de plasma con pequeños muebles al frente y diversos video-juegos y finalmente un estante lleno de libros, no pensaba que Grimmjow era del tipo que leía mucho.<p>

****-¿De que será este libro? - Dijo agarrando uno mas o menos grande con el titulo de _"kamasutra"_, lo abrió y no se espero lo que creía -¡Por Dios! - Dijo cerrando el libro y colocándolo en su lugar.

****-Veo que encontraste mi habitación- Dijo el peli azul recostado del marco de la puerta.****

-Si, lo hice- Respondió con indignación, después de ver ese libro con posiciones sexuales muy abrumadoras.

****-Escucha. Los utensilios de limpieza, están en la cocina, si necesitas algo dímelo- Finalmente este estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

****-¿En serio? -Pregunto esta muy sorprendida al oír unas palabras tan amables de su parte.

Este se devolvió y la miro -No - Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona, luego se retiro del lugar.

****-Este debe ser el peor trabajo del mundo- Se dijo así misma con cólera -Pero, necesito el dinero si quiero sobrevivir después de...****

  
>Esta paro de hablar cuando vio a una figura femenina paralizada que la observaba sorprendida, después de todo estaba dentro de la habitación de su hermano. Enseguida reconoció que era su compañera de clases, Grimiony, la menor de la familia.<p>

****-¡E-Espera! - Dijo nerviosa estirando una mano hacia ella, sabia lo que pasaría.

Repentinamente en toda la casa se escucho un grito abrumador que parecía mas un chillido de un animal.

****-Comenzó de nuevo, Tsk- Dijo irritado Grimmjow en la planta de abajo en el estudio.

****-¡Una pervertida! - Volvió a gritar la oji azul.

****-¡Yo no soy una pervertida! - Grito eufórica la otra.

****-¡Si lo eres! - Contesto en forma de grita -Aunque... ¡Espera! ¡Yo te conozco! - Dijo señalándola con el dedo y recapacitando.

****-No, no me conoces- Argumento en vano con los ánimos muy bajos, ya sabia que era lo que pasaría.

****-¡Si! - Exclamo recordando quien era -¿No eres la becada? - Pregunto estupefacta -¡Eres una pervertida! - Dijo antes de poder dejar responder a la rubia.

****- 1. No soy una pervertida-Pronuncio con enojo - Y 2. Estoy trabajando para esta casa.****

-Sabia que a mi hermano le gustaban las rubias- La miro repulsivamente -¡Pero esto es demasiado!**  
><strong>

Parecía como el aura tranquilo de la oji gris, se volvía muy perturbadora y densa al oír el motivo de _"las rubias"_.****

-Ese bastardo...- Murmuro intentando salir de la habitación.

****-Nadie te pidió tu opinión de mi decisión, hermana- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de esta, Grimmjow pareció atorméntale los gritos de antes.

Esta se volteo a verlo y enseguida recordó lo que le había dicho esta mañana, un poco enojada se retiro a su habitación sin decir mas nada a lo del asunto.

****-Entiendo porque no quieres que nadie se entere de que trabajas aquí- Continúo el Jeaguerjaques -Esos malditos cuervos de la sociedad, te acabarían. Pero te ofrezco un trato- Dijo malicioso.

Esta se coloco incrédula a las palabras y el entendimiento de Grimmjow a la situación, pero el silencio de las personas tenia un precio muy malicioso.

****-Dime, ¿Cuál es el trato? - Suspiro y lo miro directo a sus ojos pardos.

****-Durante el tiempo que trabajes aquí, serás mi leal perro en cualquier lugar, me obedecerás hasta el final. Ese es el pago del precio del silencio de mi hermana (Si, esta era algo chismosa) y de cualquier otra persona- Este sonreía orgulloso, al ver la mirada de impacto de su compañera.

-¡Trato! -Dijo esta ofreciéndole un apretón de manos que enseguida fue bien recibido.


	4. La llegada de los señores

Exhausta pero firme, había terminado de limpiar todo lo que le había ordenado el Jeaguerjaques en el día. El tiempo no era amigo de nadie, habían llegado las 7 de la noche, ya era hora de cambiarse e irse a su casa, después de todo tenia que cumplir con las obligaciones del instituto.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo el peli azul, apareciendo detrás de la rubia antes de entrar a cambiarse.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- Respondió con desdén.

-Mis padres llamaron y quieren que te quedes para cenar, para conocerte- Este tosió para disimular la situación.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame cambiar...****

-No lo hagas- Interrumpió - Prefiero que te quedes en uniforme -Este sonrió victorioso para dar media vuelta e irse.

-Van a creer que soy una lunática- Confeso para si misma viendo su uniforme -Pero si Grimmjow es así, sus padres deben parecerse -Suspiro desanimada.

Miharu actuaba con tanta naturalidad sin saber que era observada, desde una habitación de puerta blanca. Donde la peli azul asomaba su ojo, entre la puerta media abierta.

-Ajam, dime que es lo que quieres para que no le digas a mamá y papá- Dijo esta cerrando la puerta y volteándose a ver a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-Tu silencio- Respondió serio.

-¿Mi silencio? - Pregunto atónita, no comprendía sus palabras en absoluto.

-Escucha, hermanita- Este se levanto de la cómoda silla -Tu no mencionas nada de que Miharu trabaja aquí en el instituto o cualquier otra parte, y yo no menciono nada a mis padres de tus notas.**  
><strong>

-¿Ah? - Respondió mas en forma de sorpresa que de pregunta -¿Qué tanto te importa ella? Acaso_**¿Te gusta?**_**  
><strong>

Este camino peligrosamente y se acerco directamente a su rostro con una sonrisa burlona -Eso no te importa- abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero antes de cerrarla volvió a continuar -Ese es el trato.

****-Hmp- Fue el único sonido que emitió la menor.

La chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en la cocina frente al chef y su asistente, charlando de las trivialidades de la mansión.

-¿Cuándo tiempo planeas trabajar aquí-Preguntala menor del grupo, llamada Lilynette. ****

-No lo se, supongo que hasta que me canse-Respondió esta algo insegura-Espero no serles ninguna molestia.****

-Para nada-Contesto el chef Starrk, quien tenía una apariencia muy serena y encendía un cigarrillo para fumarlo.**  
><strong>

-¡Tu eres el que eres una molestia, con ese estúpido cigarrillo! -Replicaba la chica peli verde, mientras que el otro hacia como si no la oyera.

-¿Te molesta el humo, señorita? -Le pregunto a la rubia.****

-Para nada. Puedes fumar en paz-Este sonrió y siguió en lo que hacia, causando que Lilynette se irritara una vez mas.

Uno de los mayordomos que cuidaba la entrada de la mansión (se llamaba Yammy), entro por la cocina y saludo a los otros para darles un aviso.

-Los señores han llegado de su viaje-Este dijo y finalmente se retiro, haciendo así que los especialistas en la cocina se apresuraran en servir la comida.

-Señorita, llame a los hijos de los señores. La cena estará servida en un momento-Este apago su cigarro y lo tiro en la basura, para lavarse las manos y empezar a server.

-De acuerdo-Esta salió de la cocina casi chocando con el otro sirviente, Luppi -Lo siento-Dijo apresurada, mientras que este la ignoro y entro a la cocina.

-Tsk, no se por que el señorito Grimmjow eligió a tal chica para trabajar aquí-Comenzó el tema de conversación este, con un poco de desdén.

-Pareces celoso, Luppi-Dijo provocativa Lilynette, quien reía muy burlona de su compañero mientras serbia el cordon blue.****

-¡No seas ridícula! No necesito estar celoso de una niñata, Hmp-Este se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso significa que si lo estas- Starrk decidió tomar parte de la conversación, para molestar al molesto Luppi quien siempre se quejaba de todo.

-No saben nada. Starrk, Lilynette-Las provocaciones funcionaron.****

-Lo que se es que debes servir estos platos-Le dijo el chef, al otro hombre.

La mesa ya estaba servida, los dos hijos de la casa estaban sentados mientras esperaban a sus padres.  
>Por fin entraron al comedor, la madre llevaba un hermoso vestido Europeo color amarillo y el padre un hermoso traje de la misma prominencia de color negro.<p>

-Permítame, madame-Dijo el mayordomo personal de la dama, Aizen. Mientras que sacaba la silla y esperaba que se sentara, para arrimarla adelante.

-Gracias-Respondió estacolocándose una servilleta en su regazo.****

-Monsieur-Llamo la atención del señor de la casa, su mayordomo personal Dordoni. Imitando lo que había hecho antes Aizen.

-Merci-Este complacido miro a la familia y carraspeó su garganta en forma de atención-Queridos hijos, hemos llegado de un cansado viaje. Lamentamos nuestra ausencia por estos días, hemos traído regalos.****

Los dos sonrieron complacidos, después de todos sus padres cuando viajaban y los dejaban solos, por un largo o corto periodo siempre les traían obsequios.****

-Ahora-Continuo la mujer-Quiero conocer a la nueva dama-Lo dijo de esa forma para no sonar grosera ni muy directa, como lo hacia usualmente su hijo.

El chef, su asistente, Luppi y los otros trabajadores, exceptuando a los que cuidaban la entrada se posaron alrededor del comedor para saludar a sus señores.  
>La chica por fin había entrado al lugar, un poco tímida a paso lento.<p>

-¡Cariño! -Le dijo a la joven exaltada-¡Que hermosa y joven eres! Esa vestimenta te asienta muy bien.****

"-Tenia que ser la madre de Grimmjow, la que me dijera que esto me queda bien-": Pensó la chica ida en sus pensamientos.****

-Gracias, Señorita. Usted es muy amable-Zeon la miro pero se limito a no decir nada, le sonrió a su esposa e hijo para confirmar que la aceptaba.

-Que halagadora-Dijo esta riendo por el uso de "Señorita" -Pero aunque parezca muy joven, no puedo cambiar mi edad.****

-En eso concuerdo con usted, madame-Cada vez esta simpatizaba más con la mujer, mientras que los otros se limitaban a cenar y no dar opiniones.****

-Pero-Prosiguió -Creo que ese traje no es el mas adecuado- Grimmjow desvió su mida hacia su madre, no le gusto lo que oyó.****

"-¡VICTORIA! ¡YU-HUU! -"Fue lo primero que pensó.****

-Estoy para servir sus ordenes-Dijo reverenciando.****

-¡Grimmjow! Hiciste una excelente elección.****

-Gracias, madre.****

-Sígueme linda-Dijo esta levantándose, ya había terminado de comer.****

- Yes, Your Highness-Al decir esta frase, nuevamente reverencio e hizo que la dama se estremeciera de felicidad, mientras que esta la seguía.

Grimmjow reía en voz baja mientras que su hermana lo miraba antipáticamente, la rubia se había comportada demasiado bien, hasta el punto de exagerar y parecer la doncella perfecta.  
>Ahora los trabajadores se habían retirado y solo quedaron los miembros de la familia.<p>

-Hijo mío, te felicito por la elección- Chasqueo los dedos para que su mayordomo personal que aun seguía a su lado, se llevara su plato.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrada-No expreso emoción alguna.

-Pero ¿No es muy joven? -Pregunto en forma molesta, para que Grimmjow protestara pero este no la complació.****

-Si, lo es. Pero si tu hermano tomo su decisión, así será-El comentario molesto a la neurótica hermana que se levanto molesta y salía del comedor.****

-Estaré en mi cuarto-Fue lo único que dijo.

Ya todos los platos habían sido retirados de la mesa, y aun las dos damas no bajaban de las alcobas de arribas.  
>Pasaron algunos minutos, luego de una corta charla de padre e hijo sobre el trabajo. Tsubaki apareció muy emocionada y alardeando con sus brazos, al son de sus pasos camino junto a ella Miharu vestida de forma diferente que antes.<p>

-¿Se supone que eres una "Mayordoma"? -Pregunto burlón el hijo mayor.****

La rubia no contesto, prefirió que la madre lo reprendiera mientras que ella se sentía mucho mejor de usar ese traje.  
>Llevaba puesto un traje con: saco negro, bléiser, camisa blanca, falda negra, unos elegantes guantes blancos y unos tacones con medias oscuras que cubrían las dos piernas.<strong><strong>

-Se ve tan elegante- Decía la mujer orgullosa, estaba tomando a la ojigris como si fuera una muñeca al cual vestir.****

-Tengo que admitirlo-Dijo Zeon, levantándose enfrente a las dos damas.

-Mis señores-Dijo esta serenamente-Temo que ya es tarde y debo retirarme-Si ya eran las 8:40P.M. y aun no había ni comenzado su primera tarea.****

-Te esperamos mañana-ArgumentoGrimmjow levantándose de la silla.****

-De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte por hoy.****

-Gracias, señor-Finalmente esta salió del comedor despidiéndose con la mano del indiferente Grimmjow, que solo se limito a bajar su pulgar.


	5. Mi rival recuerda aun ese día

_Erase una vez una doncella enamorado de su amo.__  
><em>_ Esta era hermosa como una princesa, esplendida como la luna y humilde como cualquier otro "no" noble. Su amo, el príncipe no sabia exactamente si la amaba o no, pero la doncella que trabajaba duro por el, le juro eterna lealtad haciendo que el corazón del príncipe se estremeciera.___

_Los padres del príncipe al enterarse de ese amor, despidieron a la doncella y la enviaron a la calle. Ella no se rendiría hasta estar con su amor, mientras que el príncipe solo podía estar bajo la sombra de sus progenitores._

–Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá pasado con la doncella y el príncipe? No termine de leer ese cuento, cuando era niña– Dijo esta pensando en voz baja. Caminaba para llegar al instituto Karakura.

La chica estaba muy animada a pesar de que tenía unas grandes ojeras, se desvelo todo la noche terminando unas tareas para la clase de química.

Esta había llegado a la misma hora que todos los días, entro tranquilamente a la gran edificación pero noto que algo estaba mal. Los estudiantes la veían y empezaban a secretearse entre si, prefirió no darle importancia y caminar a su aula.

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte empujo en su hombro derecho, cuando volteo para ver quien era el que le había golpeado con su propio hombro al pasar, se percato que era ese peli azul que tanto_"encantaba su vida"._ Este solo medio volteo, sonrió y siguió de largo.

–Solo es, el– Pensó, suspirante mientras que llegaba a su aula.

Algo de verdad que no encajaba, llego y había pasado lo mismo que hace rato. Todos murmuraban a excepción de Grimiony, quien ni si quiera se había dado el lujo de mirarla, solo se concentraba en sus propios pensamientos.

Transcurrió un día sospechosamente tranquilo, era la hora de ir a almorzar pero no podía quedarse en ese sitio a donde todos la mirarían ni tampoco iría al comedor. Se sentía tan extraño que todos la mirasen, pero _¿Qué había hecho ella para tanta atención?_ Lo que mas le molestaba era que ninguno tenía el valor de decirle de lo que hablaba.

–¡Ella! – Exclamo una voz desconocida de un joven a ver la rubia caminar pensativa.

Este individuo era un chico alto como de la estatura de Grimmjow, su cabello era negro y un poco (solo un poco) largo por la parte trasera de la cabeza, tenia una diminuta cicatriz en la nariz que lo caracterizaba y unos ojos decisivos.

–¿Tendré algo en los dientes? – Se dijo a si misma pasándose la lengua por los dientes –¡nada! –exclamo en voz baja.

–Disculpe– Dijo el mismo chico de antes un poco sonrojado. Parecía seriamente nervioso, pero no le quitaba el buen porte que tenia.

–¿Si? – Era primera vez que lo veía desde que ingreso allí, no sabia que quería de ella.

–¡¿Quisiera ser mi novia? – Este tenía la intención de decirlo en un tono de voz correcto, pero lo dijo tan alto que todos alrededor escucharon y quedaron estupefactos.

La chica al principio no proceso la información que había llegado a su cerebro, ¿eso era un declaración? Si era así ¡era la peor que ha presenciado! Y lo peor es que era de un extraño. Esta se quedo un poco incrédula y sorprendida, a su vez no transmitió palabra alguna. Si antes la estaban mirando y hablando de ella tras su espalda, esto aumentaría esa acción mas rápido.

–Oh, disculpa. Mi nombre es Kaien Aaroniero– Este hizo una reverencia aun apenado de la propuesta.

–Yo…– Esta fue interrumpida antes de poder decir algo.

–¡Se quien eres! – Nuevamente subió el tono de voz –Eres Miharu Hayato ¡la novia de mi rival, Grimmjow! Por eso debo tenerte.**  
><strong>

Miharu quedo como un hielo al oír esas palabras, eso era… ¡Por eso seguro eran los rumores! Pero ahora el caso era, acaso ella ¿se había convertido en un objeto? O de verdad había corrido con suerte… Atraía fácilmente los lunáticos.

–¡Maldito Perro! – Se escucho a los pocos segundos detrás del peli negro, que volteo rápidamente _**–No tendrás a nadie de mi pertenencia, sin pasar por mi podrido cadáver, Tsk.**_

Solo con oír esa varonil y nefasta voz, se podría suponer que era el Jeaguerjaques quien aparecía en el mejor momento.

–¡Ja! He esperado este día para humillarte, delante de lo que mas quieres–Sonrió este de medio lado –Y…

–¡Alto! – Grito por primera vez la rubia, eufórica a la situación de esos dos rivales –¡Yo no soy la novia de nadie! – Excelente aclaración para todos.

–¿NO? – Gritaron todos los que presenciaban la escena, el tema se había hecho como que muy popular.

–¡No! – Volvió a repetir con una mueca de incredulidad en la cara.

–¿NO? – Pregunto el pelinegro _aun_ dudoso.

–Que ¡NO! – Volvió a gritar.

–¡Grimmjow! Pero tu… ¿Y esos rumores?

–¡Si que eres idiota! – Camino hacia la rubia y se coloco a su lado –Son solos rumores de los buitres de esta pocilga, pero… ¡Esta mujer me pertenece nada mas que a mi! –En esto último doblo su brazo en el cuello de la oji gris, acercándola a un costado de su cuerpo y esta se ruborizo un poco.

¿Qué podía pensar después de esa declaración publica? Fácilmente podría ser mal interpretado como antes… Debido al beso en la mejilla el día anterior, ya habían sacado conclusiones herradas.

–¿Qué? – Gritaron todos en conjunto.

–Era de esperar de una comadreja como tu–Este rio amenazadoramente, haciendo que Grimmjow se colocara serio –Desde ese día tu…**  
><strong>

–¡Cállate! – Interrumpió este irritado, sin darse cuenta soltó a la rubia bruscamente haciéndola sorprender. El oji azul en un movimiento feroz agarro fuertemente, cerca del cuello de la camisa al peli negro.

–Eres aburrido– Argumento sonriendo divertido –Pensé que habías superado ese trágico momento.****

Ella no comprendía nada ¿ese día? ¿Qué día? Esto era una estupidez.  
>En ese momento la ira se estaba apoderando de un orgulloso heredero peli azul.<p>

–Si que eres una molestia, hermano–Grimiony le había llegado el chisme de que su hermano y Kaien estaban peleando, se encontraba en el comedor cuando Meloly su amiga quien vio el encuentro se lo conto.

–¿Grimiony? – Dijeron los dos en dúo.

–¿Para que demonios arman un alboroto de nuevo? – Les reprendió esta –¿Y ustedes que ven? – Se refería a la multitud que se había formado ya –¡Largo, chismosos! –Así espanto a todos.

–Tsk– Fue el único sonido que produjo Grimmjow al soltar a Kaien. La rubia aun seguía mirando a la mandona hermana que logro espantar a toda esa gente.

–Ustedes dos váyanse antes que llegue el…

–¡Aoroniero! ¡Jeaguerjaques! – El de esta voz gruesa y perturbadora, era nada mas ni nada menos que del director Baraggan Louisenbairn.

Era de esperarse que en menos de un mes de comenzar clases, esos dos se metieran en problemas. Desde los diez años eran rivales... Haciendo así 8 años de rivalidad, por estupideces o tal vez algo mas_severo._


	6. The blue parte 1

"–Me siento culpable por que estén en la dirección ahora mismo, después de todo la pelea era por mi. Tontos…"–: Pensó la rubia, distraída de su clase de historia.

Baraggan tuvo a Grimmjow y a Kaien todo el periodo del almuerzo. Este estaba indignado por el comportamiento inapropiado de los jóvenes, todos los años era lo mismo, pero esto tenía que cambiar… Si sucedía un próximo encuentro, los dos serian expulsados del instituto.

Luego de terminar la reprimenda que casi no se le fue prestada atención estos se retiraron por diferentes pasillos a sus salones. Desde luego que ya había comenzado el último periodo, que terminaría a las 2 P.M.

«Nuevamente era la hora de irse a la residencia de los Jeaguerjaques. Esto le causaba estrés, apenas tenia tiempo para sus deberes escolares más necesitaba el trabajo. El dinero que había reunido para vivir sola, no dudaría lo suficiente.»

En la entrada se encontraba los mayordomos fortachones de la familia, Yammy y Zommari. Era extraño ya que parecían mas guardias que otra cosa, pensándolo bien no toda era cuerdo en esa casa después de todo.

La oji gris esta vez se vino con su "nuevo" uniforme de servidumbre, así se le dificultaría menos traer bolsos que fácilmente podría dejar debido al cansancio o despiste suyo.  
>Como el día anterior a ese, toco el timbre y, fue recibido nuevamente por el buenmozo mayordomo personal de Grimmjow.<p>

–Buenos días, señorita Miharu–Fue lo único que dijo al dedicarle una sonrisa, esta vez no había reverenciado como la ultima vez –No hay necesidad que usted toque el timbre, ya es parte de nuestra sociedad y puede entrar libremente–Vaya que Ggio Vega, era muy buen con las palabras.

–Gracias–Fue lo único que dijo la joven muy alagada al entrar, la idea era hacerla sentir bienvenida.****

–Deberías tutearla, después de todo no es que sea de un alto mando–Bufó una voz conocida.****

–Como diga, joven Grimmjow.****

–Buenas tardes–Se limito a decir Miharu, recordando lo que había sucedido en la hora de almuerzo. Un poco de cortesía para recompensar no mataba a nadie, así no se la mereciera el peli azul.****

–Hmp–Único sonido que produjo Grimmjow, este se percato que hoy no seria tan divertido jugar con la rubia–Hoy saldremos a un lugar.****

–¿Saldremos? –Pregunto extrañada–Mi deber es limpiar, no salir. Hasta donde yo se…****

–¡Por supuesto! Pero–Prosiguió haciendo una breve pausa–No tengo guardaespaldas, los despedí por seguirme a todos lados. Eran una molestia, pero mi padre insiste que lleve compañía, Tsk.****

_**"–Se supone que eso hagan las guardaespaldas–":**_Llego a pensar la chica en un momento de meditamiento mental.

–Pero si pasara algo, ¿Cómo se supone que te defenderemos? –Esta ninguna vez en su vida había levantado su mano contra alguien, no poseía ninguna capacidad de ganar una pelea.****

–Tonta ilusa–Ofendió Grimmjow –Todos los sirvientes de esta mansión saben pelear, cada uno domina una arte marcial diferente. Y Ggio es el mejor de todos ellos.****

Al oír eso, el humilde mayordomo pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse de felicidad y hacerle una reverencia a su amo. Lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto, Vega era un experto en las artes marciales así que su conocimiento era mas amplio que cualquiera en el hogar.****

–¡Pero yo no se pelear! –Replico nerviosa.**  
><strong>

–Uno–Levanto su dedo índice – Yo solo podría eliminar a cualquier persona y dos…****

–Mi deber es hacer que mi amo no levante ni un solo dedo–Completo el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.****

–Como veras tu inutilidad no será problema, igual no soy estúpido. Iremos a un sitio de confianza de la familia.****

No sabía que era peor, si tener que aguantar todos sus insultos todo el día o ser colgada de su propia ropa interior en una pared.

–Si–Respondió de mala gana–¿Cuándo nos…****

–¡Ahora! –Respondió sin dejarla terminar su pregunta.

«Era de esperarse que cuando el peli azul decía _"ahora" era "ahora"._ Ya estaban sentados en la gran limosina negra de la familia, Miharu había conocido por fin al decimo empleado de la casa que era el chofer, llamado: Aisslinger Wernarr.  
>Para ser sincera, a ella le había parecido un sujeto con una rostro amenazador y muy perturbante, digno de ser un trabajador de los Jeaguerjaques, después de todo, todos tienen personalidades diferentes».<p>

En solo media hora llegaron a un club muy sofisticado llamado: _The blue._  
>Grimmjow pudo notar cierta inquietud en Miharu, seguramente estaba muy sorprendida al ver tal sitio enorme. Después de todo ella seguía siendo una plebeya aun para el.<p>

–Aquí no comen sirvientes–Dijo en forma burlona saliendo de la limosina. La rubia frunció el seño.  
><strong><br>**Pasaron dentro del gran edificio donde un portero alto y canoso los recibió. Los dos sirvientes estaban ubicados uno a cada lado de Grimmjow, con las manos cruzadas sobre su espalda.  
><strong><br>**–Pase señor Jeaguerjaques–Fue lo único que dijo el portero a abrir la puerta, mientras que el arrogante lo ignoro.

Desde luego que se notaba que Grimmjow y su familia venían mucho por ese club, hasta posiblemente tenían acciones en el.**  
><strong>Era una gran edificación, que incluso tenia un especie de recepcionista que era muy peculiar. Tenia la cabellera un poco larga de color rosa y usaba unos lentes a la medida, le quedaban muy bien.  
>Los dos muchachos se acercaron a el, mientras que la oji gris se quedo un poco mas atrás mirando hacia el estacionamiento.<p>

–Bienvenido, mi señor. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que vino– Dijo coqueto este, asqueando a Grimmjow mientras que Ggio se mantenía a su lado sin opinar.****

–Solo registrarme–Pronuncio de mala gana, mientras mas rápido lo hiciera se sentiría realizado de no ver a ese sujeto tan raro.****

Grimmjow noto que su nueva empleada no estaba a su lado izquierdo, pero rápidamente con su vista la encontró a unos metros de la entrada.  
><strong><br>**–¡Miharu ven acá! –Llamo concierta antipatía, haciendo que esta viniera nerviosa a acudir a su llamado –Te dije que no comían sirvientes–Regaño sin importarle si alguien lo oía, después de todo la "recepción" estaba casi vacía.****

La chica solo volteo su cara con enojo y decidió no responder, algo le pasaba debido a que se comportaba extraña en ese momento.  
>El hombre peli rosa que buscaba un libro y terminaba de anotar el nombre del Jeaguerjaques, noto la presencia de la rubia la cual estaba evitando la mirada del raro.<strong><strong>

–Disculpe–Dijo este amablemente guardando el libro. No lo oyó, así que decidió llamarla nuevamente mientras que esta parecía ignorarlo–¡Disculpe! –Alzo esta vez la voz en forma de grito, así haciendo que la chica volteara.

–Diga–Dijo suspirante y dudosa. Grimmjow podía notar cierta incomodidad en ella.****

–Usted me parece muy conocida– Este se empezó a tocar la barbilla en forma pensativa.****

–Ya me registro, así que me largo–Dijo el Jeaguerjaques antes de que la chica pudiera responder y, finalmente se volteo junto a sus sirvientes.****

–¡Espere! –Llamo de forma muy poco masculina a la joven. Esta apenas volteo, mientras que el ajetreado Grimmjow estaba empezando a impacientarse.****

–¿Usted acaso no es…****

–¡Nunca nos hemos visto! –Dijo esta en voz alta–D-Deje, de molestarme–Y finalmente se volteo y siguió junto a sus compañeros a una puerta.  
><strong><br>**–Juraría que se parecía a la hija de los señores del club–Musito para si mismo, quedándose solo en la recepción.****

–¿Qué fue eso?– Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos de la rubia.****

Entraron a un salón que parecía restaurant., tenía mas de 25 mesas con un pianista y, gente siendo servida por uno que otro camarero. Se notaba que dicho club era para ricos, en cada mesa se encontraban personas apartes paradas que obviamente eran guardaespaldas personales.****

–Soy homofóbica–Dijo esta volteando su rostro, esa fuerte mirada del Jeaguerjaques eran como ojos ignotisantes.****

Este no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, era una ridiculez tener una especia de fobia a ciertos homosexuales. Era cierto que el los asqueaba, pero ¿una fobia? ¡Jamás! Mostrar debilidad no era su estilo.

A la par que este reía e incomodaba a una avergonzada Miharu, una chica de cabellos negros se acerco rápidamente hacia ellos, llamando a el peli azul.****

–¡Grimmjow! – Dijoesta en un tono de voz chillón, abrazándolo por detrás.****

–Cirucci–Fue lo único que dijo al voltearse y tomarla por la cintura para poder darle un beso muy húmedo, que duro unos pocos segundos.


	7. The blue parte 2

La rubia sentía que un rubor recorrió su rostro al ver tal escena. Quiso mirar a ver si su compañero tuvo la misma reacción, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y se mantenía pensativo ignorando la situación en su totalidad.  
>Supuso que el Jeaguerjaques y la chica recién aparecida, eran una pareja, después de todos los dos pertenecían a la aristocracia.<p>

Ahora comenzaban a avanzar mientras que los dos empleados se limitaban a seguir a su amo, pronto llegaron a una mesa donde la joven se sentó con el peli azul.  
>La rubia por despiste por poco se sienta, pero fue detenida por un rápido y sutil agarre del Vega.<br>Hubiese sido un total error cometer ese acto, además que seguro avergonzaría a Grimmjow quien bien se lo merecía, pero a la vez a si misma.

–Lo siento–Dijo esta en su oído apenada, después de todo era nueva en eso.****

–No te preocupes, todos alguna vez fuimos nuevos–Se limito a decir este.****

La conversación entre los dos jóvenes se estaba alargando, la chica quien no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo de pie sin hacer nada decidió sacar conversación a su compañero.  
><strong><br>**–Ggio, ¿puedo hacerte un pregunte? –Dijo esta muy bajito para no interrumpir la otra charla.****

–Lo que quieras–Imito el tono de voz.****

–¿Esa es la novia de Grimmjow? –Al terminar de decir eso, el pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse en un tono muy bajo para luego responderle.  
><strong><br>**–Te equivocas, solo es una amiga o tal vez pueda llamarse una conocida del señorito.****

–¿Conocida? –Dijo esta estupefacta, desde luego que un beso tan apasionado como el de antes no se hacia con conocidos.

****–Eso fue lo que dije–Y así el Vega mato la conversación.****

Paso una hora a próximamente y aun los dos hablaban sin parar de cosas triviales, la rubia se estaba empezando a aburrir pero era mejor eso que limpiar los baños de la casa del Jeaguerjaques.****

–Grimmjow, no pude dejar de notar algo–Dijo la tal Cirucci, mirando a Miharu aparentemente –¿Ella es una nueva empleada tuya? –Pregunto señalándola, como si fuera un objeto.****

–Si–Respondió secamente sin mirar a la oji gris.****

–¿Cuáles son sus cualidades? –Pregunto esta vez mirando al peli azul.****

–¡Ninguna! –Exclamo sin remordimiento alguno.****

"–¡Seras Cabron!–":Fue lo primero que pensó al escuchar a Grimmjow, como quería decirle todo lo que se merecía a ese engreído en ese momento.****

  
>Para completar la pelinegro se rio sofisticadamente, pero a cambio Grimmjow no se reía, se mantenía serio y en un momento llego a mirar a la rubia sin expresión en su rostro.<strong><strong>

–¿Estas bromeando? –Pregunto divertida– Gantenbainne –El hombre que estaba detrás de ella, vestida elegantemente–Sabe hablar italiano, Taekwondo, toca el violoncelo, es bailarín y es ex cocinero profesional.****

–¿De veras? – Grimmjow fueel que esta vez rio, dejando perpleja a la chica–¿Cómo acabo tal hombre como tu guardaespaldas? Su vida debe ser un fiasco actualmente, no puedo evitar reírme de tal fracasado.****

Esta vez la chica se quedo callada, mientras que Gantenbainne solo coloco una expresión de molestia en su rostro, mas no comento nada. Las palabras del peli azul después de todo eran muy ciertas, su vida termino siendo un fracaso.****

–Ademas–Volvió a completar el Jeaguerjaques– Si algo sabe hacer bien mi nueva sirvienta, es tocar el piano.****

Por supuesto que ella sabia tocar el piano y, muy bien. Esto sorprendió a la rubia mas que a nadie, después de todo ella jamás lo había comentado antes. Pero había que suponer que Grimmjow se percato que cuando entraron al salón, la chica se mostro perpleja a mirar el piano constantemente con admiración.

–Demuéstralo–Dijo Cirucci con cierto disgusto en su rostro.****

–Desde luego–Este chasqueo los dedos y la rubia capto que debía acercarse a el peli azul –Dile al pianista que se tome un descanso, luego me encargo de darle una jugosa propina la próxima vez, solo por moverse de ahí.****

Miharu no estaba muy segura de la orden de Grimmjow, pero después de todo básicamente el la había "defendido" si eso se acercaba a lo que había dicho antes.  
>Esta lo obedeció enseguida y el pianista que era muy avaro, se dirigió a la mesa del peli azul dejando a la rubia sentada enfrente del piano.<strong><strong>

Muchas personas se percataron que la música se detuvo, pero esta para evitar mas mirada incomodas empezó a tocar una dulce melodía.

«Esa melodía parecía cautivar a todos los espectadores, esta tocaba con una gracia infinita ni si quiera se molestaba en mirar las teclas del piano, solo cerro sus ojos y decidió que su corazón fuera quien tocara por ella.»**  
><strong>

Grimmjow no pudo evitar sorprenderse, igual que Ggio, Cirucci y las demás personas. Parecía un ángel rubio que tocaba las notas musicales divinas de los cielos.  
>Jeaguerjaques se encontraba tan cautivado que no podía apartar su mirada de ella, era sorpréndete… La pelinegro no puedo evitar sentir celos y una profunda rabia, así que se levanto sin decir nada y se retiro a otra habitación por otra puerta.<br>Finalmente la prodigio termino de tocar, a unisonó de que varios aplausos acompañaron su sonrisa.****

–¡Eso fue hermoso!–Dijo el pianista casi en lagrimas, cuando se dirigió de nuevo a su piano y le paso por un lado a la chica que apenas respondió a su admirador.****

–Termine– Dijola chica parándose junto a Ggio.****

  
>Esta vez el Jeaguerjaques al mirar a sus lados, había borrado su sonrisa y se levanto del asiento. Eso indicaba que ya era la hora de retirarse de ese lugar.<strong><strong>

–Nos vamos–Dijo este agarrándola de la muñeca y jalándola fuera del lugar, mientras que el Vega los seguía.****

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntaba esta saliendo del salón.****

–Estas alimañas del club son muy envidiosos, si seguíamos un rato mas allí te hubiesen querido contratar para ellos.****

–¿Y? –Dijoeste en forma de reproche, mientras que salían del edificio.****

–Que eres mi leal sirvienta– Lesusurro al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por el cuerpo de Miharu.  
><strong><br>**  
>Esta no dijo nada y los tres se sentaron en la limosina tranquilamente para retornar al hogar.<br>El silencio que había en el auto empezaba a ser muy fastidioso, así que por primera la vez Ggio decidió empezar una conversación. El solo se limitaba a hablar lo necesario en presencia de su amo.****

–Es maravilloso que sepas hablar francés y tocar el piano como una diosa–El peli azul no puedo evitar sorprenderse al oír lo de "hablar francés", una plebeya que hablara francés y tocara el piano de esa forma, tendría un potencial excelente algún día.****

–Gracias–Solo dijo eso, al ser interrumpida por Grimmjow.****

–¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? –Pregunto sin mirar el rostro de la chica, este estaba concentrado mirando por la ventana.****

Por un minuto hubo silencio nuevamente, esto era diferente… Era como si la rubia no supiera que contestar.****

–¿Y bien? –Pregunto impaciente, digno de su carácter.****

–Solo se alguna frases en francés porque leí un libro y, mi abuela me enseño a tocar el piano.****

–Si era solo eso, ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – YaGrimmjow se tornaba la necesidad de hacer una especie de interrogatorio, tenía sus motivos después de todo.****

–No es como si te interesara hablar de verdad de mi vida–Se limito a decir esta sin mirarlo, decidió imitarlo en la forma de mirar por la ventana.****

–Tienes razón. Mas interesante encuentro la tapa del inodoro.****

  
>Fue gracioso es cierto… Ggio, Aisslinger y Grimmjow no pudieron evitar reír pero esta no le hizo alguna gracia, solo se mantuvo seria y sin responder al ofensivo comentario de el peli azul.<p> 


	8. Nnoitra regresa parte 1

_**Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que han estado leyendo mi fic, de verdad significa mucho para mi la atención y la opiniones de los demás. Espero que les guste que suba rápido los capitulos, pero ese se detendra cuando llegue al 20. Ya que pronto entrare en exámenes y necito unas cuantas pausas :C pero de todas maneras no dejare de subir.  
>¡Dejen comentarios! Que eso me anima escribir mas*-*<strong>_

_

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día, donde el cantar de los pájaros era música para sus oídos. Nuevamente se desvelo para hacer sus deberes escolares, después de todo se quedo hasta tarde en la casa de los Jeaguerjaques, como se perdía el tiempo ahí… No solo en sus tareas normales, si no que el hijo mayor había decido "subirla de rango", ahora cada vez que este sonara una campanita tendría que ir corriendo a servirle en lo que el quisiera.

**–No puedo con mi alma–** Dijo esta para si misma en los pasillos del instituto. Su apariencia de veía cansada y parecía caminar por inercia, sin fijarse si tropezaba alguien o no.

Ojos de cuervos observaban a la chica de cabellera rubia, ojos de desdicha y desaprobación que desafiaban sentimientos impropios.

**–¡Por favor! Todos hablan del mismo tema–** Hablo Loly, la cual se encontraba con sus otras dos amigas: La peli azul y la rubia de cabello corto.

**–No entiendo como Grimmjow tiene a su lado a esa chiquilla– **Había que destacar que Menoly era bastante alta para ser mujer, por eso usaba su termino "chiquilla" con personas que le desagradaban**–. ¿Qué opinas tú? Grimiony.**

Esta estaba ocupada viendo la forma tan normal que caminaba, su aspecto tan tranquilo y desmaquillado de la chica, emanaba humildad y tranquilad. Aunque lucía cansada, esta tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro más, pronto perdió la visibilidad al entrar al aula. De verdad ¿Su hermano se había enamorado de ella? Era simplemente normal, nada exótica como le gustaban a el.

**–¡Grimiony!–** Dijeron en dúo las dos chicas, sacudiendo un hombro cada para sacarla de sus pensamientos– **Llevamos rato hablándote, no nos prestas atención–. **Continúo esta vez la rubia.

**–¡Si, Si!–** Hizo un desdén para disimular la situación, mientras tomaba el hilo de la conversación**–. Me interesa poco los juguetes humanos de mi hermano, pero lo de el, son mujeres de senos voluptuosos y traseros prolongados. A saber porque se fijo en una desproporcionada. **

Las otras dos no dudaron en reír pero fue por poco tiempo, ella no cumplían las expectativas del peli azul. A cada una le faltaba un tributo que la otra tenia. Desde que los hermanos Jeaguerjaques entraron a la academia, esas dos chicas amigas de hace mucho tiempo, no duraron a echarle el ojo al guapo hermano mayor y lo que empezó con una amistad por interés con la menor, quedo como una amistad solida.

–**¡AH!–** Suspiraron las dos, en tono decepcionante.

Estas al oír la campana enseguida fueron al aula, pero una de ellas por inercia volteo a su lado y logro divisar una amenazadora presencia de cabello negro largo, cuerpo de gran altura y una sonrisa blanca y penetrante, hasta el punto de ser tétrica.

–**¡Nnoitra!–** Dijo la rubia un poco espantada, al unisonó que sus amigas escucharon ese famoso nombre.

Era cierto, el recientemente expulsado Nnitra Gilga estaba de vuelta. Este iba caminando hasta otro de los salones, ladeando una sonrisa presumida y perturbante digna de el, ciertamente podría decirse que el y Grimmjow hicieron el mismo curso, porque los dos sabían como influenciar a las personas con esa estúpida sonrisa perturbadora.

"–**Otro bastardo**–"; pensó Grimiony. Desde luego que el Gilga era otro de los enemigos de su hermano, este tenía una gran rivalidad con el otro al ser los dos, grandes mujeriegos. A decir verdad hubo un tiempo que estos se comportaban como verdaderos ninfomanos, competían por ver quien mas follaba en un mes o estupideces parecidas, pronto el otro peli azul se canso del juego sin sentido con mujeres estúpidas y con Nnoitra, así causando mas odio de su parte.

Era increíble como las primeras horas de las mañanas se iban velozmente y pronto llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez la rubia decidiría adelantar sus deberes escolares en vez de almorzar, ese trabajo de servidumbre le estaba causando un pleno descontrol en sus tareas matutinas y las escolares.

Miharu se encontraba en una de las mesas del comedor con cinco libros sobre la mesa, se había apartado a una mesa solitaria para poder trabajar sin interrupción cosa que no funciono al sentir una presencia maligna que asechaba a muy corta distancia.

–**Bonjour, ma chéri chienne– **Susurro Grimmjow soplando un poco en el oído de la oji gris. Esta por su parte arrugo la cara, le molesto su comentario en francés que querría decir: _«Hola, mi querida perra»._

**–¡Deja de molestarme! – **Le exigió, pero este mas bien lo quiso tomar como: un "siéntate por favor". Que no dudo hacer, para ponerla de mal humor.

–**Ayer la pasamos muy bien– **Dijo en forma sádica para que esta se desconcentrara de sus libros.

**–Sin con "bien" te refieres a "horrible", te doy la razón highness **(Alteza en ingles)**– **Esta solo se limito a mirarlo de reojo y volvió a su lectura, recordó por un momento como la hizo venir e ir de un lugar a otro el día de ayer, mientras que este la observaba fijamente para matar el aburrimiento.

Grimmjow como persona testaruda y problemática, le gustaba molestar a las personas y esperar que una pelea lo absorbiera para pasar su aburrimiento, un chico muy sádico y raro en mi opinión.

La tranquilidad era signo de la muerte, cuando el peli azul se estaba obstinando de tanto silencio en dicha mesa apartada, su deseo se hizo realidad; cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo, proveniente de la mesa, Nnoitra Gilga le había dado una fuerte palmada a la mesa para llamar la atención.

De ipso facto se levanto del cómodo asiento para otorgarle una sonrisa peligrosa, que el otro no dudo en devolver. Miharu solo ignoro el escándalo que se iba a formar, para seguir su lectura.

**–Jeaguerjaques, vine a que me dieras la bienvenida– **Su tono de voz sonaba muy amenazador para el gusto de Grimmjow.****

**–Supe que te expulsaron el primer día por estar follándote a una de tu clase, en la enfermería– **Apenas empezaba la conversación, pero eso ya se estaba poniendo feo–**¿O me equivoco?**

"**–¿Qué se estaba folla… que, en la enfermería? **–"; pensó Miharu mientras que dejaba su libro reposar en la mesa.

**–¡Maldito cabrón!– **Alzo tanto la voz que ya la mayoría de las personas habían volteado a averiguar** –¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Tú! Me delataste.**

Miharu no se había dado cuenta, pero se estaba entreteniendo de lo mas chévere viendo discutir a los dos brutos.

**–¡Cabrón será el que se cojio a tu mamá! ¡Já! No me salgas con estupideces de que te delate.**

**–¡Claro que fuiste tu! Cuando Salí de la oficina de Baraggan, estabas afuera y… ¡No me importa! Te daré una paliza cuando menos lo esperes.**

**–Me haces reír– **Dijo con sarcasmo el Jeaguerjaques** –Te partiré la cara cuando quieras.**

La conversación ya se estaba tomando muy absurda y, los buitres, incluso los que habían terminado de almorzar seguían observando el espectáculo del recién llegado Nnoitra y el Jeaguerjaques. Miharu prefirió tomar sus libros en la mano y levantarse de ese lugar, pero repentinamente su sentido del olfato percibió un olor a coco que la hizo paralizarse.

**–¡Haru! – **Llego a escuchar la rubia, al instante que una peli verde se abalanzara sobre ella y su cara quedara atrapada en un voluptuoso busto de esta misma.

Los dos chicos que estaban a punto de darse una primera agresión física, quedaron boqui abiertas al ver tal escena.  
>La peli verde tenía enterrado su busto en la cara de la rubia la cual parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a asfixiar, mientras que la otra la abrazaba demasiado cariñosamente.<br>Esta nueva chica tenia todo lo que un hombre deseaba, curvas prolongadas de al frente atrás, la mente de Nnoitra volaba mientras que Grimmjow se mantenía al margen de tal excitación.

**–¡Tu Odelswchwank! – **La llamaba por su apellido para que la soltara.****

**–Eh, ¿dime? – **Dijo esta tiernamente soltándola.****

**–por favor, te he dicho varias veces que no hagas eso. Moriré sin aire antes de tiempo– **Suspiró.


	9. Nnoitra regresa parte 2

–**Lo siento–** Dijo esta juguetona, sacando la lengua. La otra solo se limito a suspirar de alivio **–¡Ah! A lo que venia; ¿me prestarías los apuntes de química?  
><strong>  
><strong>–Tómalos–<strong> Los tomo de los tantos libros de la mesa y se los entrego.

**–¡Gracias!–** Y con esto se marcho felizmente, aun dejando atónitos a los otros dos chicos.

Repentinamente un escalofrió paso por la espalda de rubia y, sintió un cabello largo y lacio que no era el suyo, era un cabello negro y bien cuidado amarrado por una cola. Nnoitra quien se movió habilidosamente se sentó al lado de ella lo mas cerca posible y le dedico una sonrisa mas escalofriante, que veces anteriores.

**–Dulzura–** Espeto mientras que levantaba el rostro de la chica con un dedo de la mano derecha **–Creo que no nos conocemos.**

**–¡No me quieras joder!–** Esta vez el Jeaguerjaques intervino jalando a Miharu del brazo con tanta fuerza que al alejarla de el, la saco del asiento pegándola a su pecho.

Antes de que la estupefacta chica pudiera articular palabra alguna, se le hizo una especie de nudo en la garganta al estar respirando el mismo aire que Grimmjow. Pecho contra pecho, y ese olor masculino que era una tentadora fragancia para las hormonas de cualquier mujer.

**–¿Es acaso esa tu mujer, Jeaguerjaques? Esperaba una mas agraciada–** Este mofo, pero antes de que el peli azul pudiera partirle, la cara la oji gris actuó rápidamente tomando del pecho por la camisa al altísimo Nnoita; jalándolo al nivel de su rostro.

**–¿Cómo que poca agraciada? ¡Respétame! ¡Jirafa con muralla de dientes!– **Y eso si que le fastidio al pelinegro. Simplemente después de decir esas palabras, se largo dejando su mochila y libros ahí, con el resto de las personas viéndola como se iba.

Grimmjow estaba cruzado de brazos, ya para el había terminado esa estúpida disputa. Tenia cosas que hacer, era cierto, si no hubiese sido por ello ya le hubiese entrado a una pelea. Pero antes de que el peli azul pudiera salir victorioso, el Gilga se escabullo y le susurro algo en el oído antes de irse al lado contrario que caminaba el.

Miharu a fuertes zancas se dirigió al casillero, tontamente al llegar se percato que debido a su repentino enojo, se le había olvidado los libros y sus cosas en la mesa del comedor. Antes de poder devolverse, a su lado sintió esa impotente y felina presencia que con solo trasmitir esos pasos sigilosos no tuvo necesidad de voltear, para saber quien era el problemático Jeaguerjaques.

**–Aléjate de Nnoitra. Ese gusano solo trae problemas–** Musito con las manos en los bolsillos, descansando su amplia espalda en los casilleros.

**–Lo sé–** Fue por unas milésima de segundo que sus ojos pudieron captar el rápido movimiento de el peli azul, este fue esquivado rápidamente por sus labios tentadores que iban dirigidos a ella.

**–Me esquivaste–** Dijo sonriendo.

**–Con el tiempo me di cuenta que la primera vez que lo hiciste, solo me ponías a prueba–** Esta se mantenía seria, mientras que el otro ya había sacado esos blancos y temerarios dientes a relucir, con una sonrisa mas sádica que antes.

**–No eres tan inútil después de todo, es cierto que no sabes insultar bien pero me sirves. Hmp–** Dio media vuelta y se largo, dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca.

**"–Es un bastardo–";** Pensó esta al oír el sonido de la campana, mientras que se dirigía al comedor en busca de sus cosas.

Ya los pasillos se empezaban a vaciar, si no se apuraba tendría que darle una larga explicación al profesor Arturo, este era uno de los profesores mas jóvenes.

Miro por las ventana y se dio cuenta que había empezado a llover, bueno era común ya que ya habían entrado en meses de lluvia y le había dicho adiós a los meses de sequia.

Cuando entro al comedor ya no había muchas personas, algunos eran de la limpieza y uno que otro alumno apresurado a irse de allí para asistir a clases. Esta diviso la mesa a donde estaba y visualizo sus amados libros y apuntes, pero estos estaban siendo ojeados por una persona que le parecía francamente conocida, sin dudarlo se acerco a el.

**–Disculpa…**

**–Son buenas notas–** Dijo amablemente, mientras que terminaba de leer. Cuando subió la cabeza choco su mirada con la de la rubia, lo cual le hizo ruborizar.

**–Tu eres el chico de ayer–** Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca.

**–Si–** Respondió brusco, aun avergonzado.

**–Sabes, lo de ayer fue gracioso. Al menos un poco–** Termino de recoger sus cosas para marcharse, pero las palabras del pelinegro interrumpieron su paso.

**–¿No estas enojada? Debo disculparme por la escena que arme ayer–** Este solo sonrió y se levanto de su asiento.

**–Ya estoy acostumbrada a las humillaciones– **Tomo una pausa para arrugar la cara, recordó todo lo que Grimmjow le pide que haga **–Es decir, no importa el asunto.**

**–Que novia mas comprensiva tiene Grimmjow–** La Sonrisa que había armado la rubia, se le desplomo en un instante.

**–¡Yo no soy su novia!–** Le dijo casi gritado.

** –Pero el dijo que "tu eres de su pertenencia".**

**–¡No importa lo que dijo!–** Repentinamente se había exaltado y acomodo su tono de voz **–Solo no me digas así– **Y la chica finalmente se fue a clases.

Habían terminado las clases y una débil llovizna azoto en ese momento. El Jeaguerjaques, saco su sofisticado teléfono y llamo a alguna persona, luego colgó y decidió caminar bajo la lluvia con una mirada decisiva y una seriedad amenazadora.

Miharu por llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Arturo, tuvo que ayudarlo con algunos deberes de la clase cuando termino. Iba mas tarde que nunca a su casa, pero mejor decidió que debería ir a casa de los Jeaguerjaques primero, para no dejar de ser puntual así se pudiera meter en problemas por no llevar su uniforme.

Nuevamente los gorilas que cuidaban la entrada de la mansión le abrieron las puertas a la rubia, así sintiendo un Deja Vu de los días que asistía al servicio de los susodichos.

Toco el timbre una vez y lo mas extraño que le pareció fue que Ggio Vega no le hubiese abierto inmediatamente como siempre suele hacerlo. Volvió a tocar otras dos veces y no sucedió nada, si la familia saldría hoy en grupo se supondría que Grimmjow se lo hubiera participado, pero conociendo al mal intencionado peli azul era capaz de todo.

Antes de dar media vuelta para irse a preguntarles a los mayordomos de la entrada, se abrió la puerta para encontrar al Vega con los ojos cristalinos y enrojecidos, pareciera que estuvo llorando.

Esta antes de poder decir algo, fue arrastrada velozmente a la sala de la muñeca, donde algunos de los trabajadores estaban alrededor de uno de los muebles.

Cuando se acerco con el Vega, pudo ver que el cocinero Starrk tenia un maletín medico a donde estaba tratando a Grimmjow, quien tenia la boca un poco rota y unos rasguños y moretones en su torso desnudo.

**–¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué te paso?– **Soltó un grito ahogado que exalto a los otros.

**–Te he dicho que para ti soy Señor Jeaguerjaques– **Este estaba mas gruñón que nunca y desvió su mirada hacia algún punto ciego.

**–¡Aquí no hay algún sordo! – **Vocifero esta vez el amargado Luppi, que a diferencia del Vega este estaba llorando a moco suelto.

Miharu ignoro el comentario, al unisonó que Lilynette entro en la sala con un plato de sopa caliente en las manos, Grimmjow al verla se asqueo de lo que llevaba en las manos y se levanto rápidamente, parándose junto a la escalera.

**–No planeo ingerir eso.**

**–Pero señorito–** Replico esta vez Ggio, yendo a su amo **–También tiene fiebre, la llovizna lo puedo enfermar.  
><strong>  
><strong>–Antes muerto que comerme eso– <strong>Y finalmente se fue directo a su habitación subiendo.

**–¿Y ahora que? –** Pregunto Starrk guardando todo en el maletín medio –Sus heridas están bien tratadas, pero ahora debe alimentarse.

**–¿Eres también medico? – **Pregunto la rubia, interrumpiendo el silencio repentino que se hizo debido a la pregunta de Starrk.

**–Pude a verme graduado de medicina, pero hace años que descubrí que la cocina era mi pasión.**

**–¿Boto esto o que? –** La peli verde pregunto.

**–Yo se la daré–** El Vega tomo la sopa en sus manos y decidió subir.

**–Alto–** Dijo esta vez el cocinero–**Tú tienes que hacerlo–**Señalo esta vez a la rubia.

**–¿Yo? –** Pregunto atónita.

La chica aun en uniforme escolar, subió a la habitación de Grimmjow con el plato de sopa. Esta abrió la puerta como pudo y encontró al peli azul acostado de lado contrario de la vista de la puerta, arropado hasta el cuello en un pacifico silencio.

**–Lo que vienes a hacer es inútil–** Dijo este volteándose. Su mirada se hacia un poco borrosa y su rostro mostraba cierto color rojizo.

**–Tal vez si, pero solo quiero hablar contigo– **Esta con mucha paciencia coloco el plato en la mesa al lado de la casa, y se poso a un lado de la cama para mirar al enfermizo Grimmjow.

**–¡Ya se los dije! –** Alzo la voz –**Lo que hice no es problema de nadie.**

Esta con sutilidad le puso la mano izquierda en la frente a Grimmjow, quien te rápidamente y con agresividad se la quito. El silencio se mantenía vigente, pronto cierta atmosfera de incomodidad se formo. El Jeaguerjaques se sentó en la cama y la miro con cólera.

**–Si solo me contaras, podría dejarte e irme en paz–** Suspiro **–Todos están preocupados por ti allá bajo.  
><strong>  
><strong>–No necesito a nadie–<strong> Dijo esta vez con un tono de voz mas bajo, colocando su mano derecha en su cabeza.  
><strong><br>–Todos necesitamos a alguien.  
><strong>  
>Tras guardas otro silencio incomodo el Jeaguerjaques se mantenía inmóvil y en la misma pose. Repentinamente este se levanto, tambaleándose un poco.<p>

**–Solo vete y déjame–** La aparto con una mano, mientras que el otro caminaba hacia la puerta.

Esta se volteo para hacer un último intento, pero antes sus ojos observaron como el peli azul daba un paso en falso y torpemente caía en el piso.

**–¡Grimmjow! –** Su grito sonoro, la espanto mas de lo que pensaría. Corrió hacia el Jeaguerjaques y lo volteo delicadamente, poso su mano en su frente y descubrió que su fiebre estaba excesivamente alta.

Se abrió la puerta de ipso facto y Ggio quien había escuchado el grito, recorrió su mirada en la escena presente. Miharu tenia en sus brazos al recién caído y este no dudo en alarmarse.


	10. Enfermedad

_**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, me alegro que les guste como escribo. Disculpenme si no suelo responder los comentarios a veces, tengo a veces tantas cosas en la cabeza y que hacer que no me da el tiempo. Por eso los compensare y subiré tres capítulos de una :D ¡disfruten!**_

El silencio se hacia presente en la habitación del Jeaguerjaques. Se encontraba posado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, y un pañuelo mojado y bien doblado en su frente. Los tiempos fríos y de llovizna se acercaban, y al recibir el comienzo de este ciclo era lógico que se enfermaran desafortunadas personas.

Ggio Vega se encontraba cambiando los pañuelos mojados constantemente, mientras que Starrk media su temperatura y se lo comentaba al preocupado peli negro. Miharu solo estaba sentada observando a Grimmjow, quien descansaba de una repentina hiperventilación. Se encontraba arropado con varias mantas, hasta el nivel del cuello.

Pronto el mayor de la habitación se retiro de allí. Al unísono que pasaba por allí Grimiony, quien llegaba de salir con sus amigas. Desvío su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor y no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, pero su orgullo se tragaba esa hermandad que jamás existió entre ellos. De igual manera, entro en su habitación sin preguntar que sucedía.

Para matar el silencio la rubia decidió hablar, pero el Vega atendió una llamada en ese justo momento en su móvil color negro.  
>Luego de un instante este pareció suspirar a su vez que miraba a Grimmjow, quien de nuevo le cambio el pañuelo.<p>

-Ustedes son mas que Amo y Mayordomo ¿Cierto?- Pregunto, después de un rato de silencio.

****-El señorito Grimmjow, es mas que mi amo- Contesto este con una melancólica sonrisa, tras una breve pausa -Llevo sirviendo a la familia, por 10 años.****

  
>-¿10 años?- Esta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, debido a lo joven que parecía Ggio. Desde que lo vio, sabía que era un poco mayor que ella pero sin exagerar.<p>

-Es normal que te sorprendas. Yo llegue aquí, cuando el señorito tenía 8 años. Mi familia era pobre y desde niño tuve que trabajar. Recuerdo que en esa época tenia 11 años.****

  
>-¿Debes tener 21 años?<strong><strong>

-Has acertado. Personalmente, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta. No se, como lo vea el- Señalo con ternura a su amo -Pero Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, es mi mejor amigo.****

_No pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera al ver la ternura que Ggio usaba en sus palabras. El Jeaguerjaques lo tenía ¡Todo! Una familia, trabajadores fieles que derramaban lágrimas por el, un trabajo asegurado en la empresa de su padre, mujeres, un amigo excelente como el Vega ¿que mas le faltaba para ser feliz? Solo que su carácter egocéntrico y altanero, lo hacia parecer un patán pero su aspecto encantador lo recompensaba.___

  
>-¡Señorita Miharu!- Dijo el peli negro sacándola de sus pensamientos -Iré a recoger unas hierbas medicinales y volveré pronto.<strong><strong>

  
>-De acuerdo- Respondió esta dudosa de tal exclamación.<p>

-La dejare encargada del joven amo. Asegúrate de que ingiera la sopa, y no salga en su actual estado.****

  
>-Sabes que Grimmjow es muy ¡testarudo!- Defendió esta.<p>

-Nos pareció que el señorito tendría mas contemplación contigo, ya que eres una linda chica de su edad- Miharu no pudo evitar sonrojarse -Además que es tan impredecible, que tal vez pudiera escucharte.****

  
>Tras un silencio incomodo la chica asintió, dándole a entender que podía ya marcharse en paz. El Vega salio rápidamente de la habitación.<br>Por un momento detallo mas su actualmente alborotado cabello, tenía unos mechones divertidos y la chica no puedo evitar jugar con ellos, pero al cabo de unos minutos su mano fue quitada de un suave manotazo por el dueño de los cabellos azulados.

-G-Grimjow- Dijo esta medio tartamudeando, mientras que el Jeaguerjaques se estrujaba los ojos por su despertar. Esperaba que este se estresara o empezara a mandar.

Este solo la miro por un rato y finalmente se sentó en la cama, quitándose de enzima las mantas que tenia encima y el pañuelo de la frente.

-¿Que paso con tu uniforme laboral?-Hablo por primera vez, con una voz ronca típica de las personas que siempre acababan de despertar.

La rubia pensó en darle alguna excusa cualquiera, pero creía que la verdad seria lo mejor en este caso. Pero antes de poder salir alguna palabra de su boca, lo que dijo el peli azul la dejo pálida y boqui abierta.

-No importa. Te vez hermosa, incluso así.****

  
>-G-Grim-m...-Las palabras no le salían de la boca, eso era un cumplido pero en vez de halagarla se espanto haciéndola levantarse de ese sitio. Coloco su mano en la frente de este y maldijo para si misma -Aun tienes fiebre, esta muy alta.<strong><strong>

  
>-Pero me siento bien- Dijo este con una sonrisa, esta no era de sus típicas "sonrisitas sádicas", pero esta le causo un escalofrío tremendo.<p>

-Escucha Grimmjow, estas enfermo y necesito que tomes esto- Esta enseguida le trajo el plato de sopa con la cucharilla.

****-De acuerdo- fue lo único dijo, mientras la miraba -Pero, con una condición.

Esa bestia que se estaba tornando mansa no era tan fácil de domar, el que conociera a este peli azul tenia que ser cauteloso. Aunque el estuviera enfermo, no dejaba de ser como una pantera en caza, en busca de esa victima para saborear...

-¿Cual condición-Pregunto esta nerviosa.

-No tengo ánimos de hacer nada. Aliméntame tu- Casi se le cae la sopa de las manos, cuando oyó salir esas palabras de la boca de Grimmjow.

El peli azul tan altanero, arrogante, orgulloso ¿Le estaba pidiendo eso? Su voz sonaba serie y serena, y mantenía una semi sonrisa en sus labios, que pronto hizo que la rubia extrañara su principal sonrisa sadista. Por una parte, esa faceta que estaba mostrando Grimmjow era dulce y dócil, tal vez si fuera así siempre, ella no hubiese dudado en encapricharse con el peli azul.

-De acuerdo- Dijo esta apenada, destapando el plato y tomando la cucharilla con una porción del caldo.

-¡Ah!- Transmitió mientras que abría la boca, la chica no evito reír, eso hacían los niños cuando los alimentaban.

Luego de terminar de alimentar al peli azul, estos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y divertidas. Miharu estaba fascinada como Grimmjow se expresaba, era una persona culta y no "un grosero" como ella pensaba, este poseía infinitos temas para charlar y eran tan serio y atento, ella deseo que se enfermara mas seguido así fuera ella la egoísta.

En un rato mas tarde visualizo mejor sus heridas, recordó que aun no sabia como se había hecho eso ó "quien" le había hecho esas heridas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo en tono serio.

-Claro.****

  
>-¿Porque estas herido?-La pregunta retumbo en la cabeza del peli azul, haciendo que le diera una leve jaqueca.<p>

Este coloco sus dedos: pulgar e índice, en su frente. Así masajeándola debido a su jaqueca. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, antes que el peli azul pudiera contestar con comodidad.

-Nnoitra Gilga- Hizo una pausa y continuo -Me reto a pelear y yo acepte. Llegue a un callejón cerca del instituto y comenzamos. Pero el se excito y saco una navaja y...****

  
>-¡Alto!- Gritó esta pasmando al Jeaguerjaques.<p>

Este guardo silencio y vio que esta tenia la cabeza baja, el prefirió no decir nada y mirar a otra parte para disimular la pena que sentía. Al voltear, la rubia subió su cabeza y, pudo notar que la parte trasera de su cuello había una cortada muy reciente. Ella le dio gracias a _Dios_ cuando vio que fue ahí y no en la parte delantera.

Repentinamente se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Grimmjow y, le dio un abrazo, el peli azul quedo tan estupefacto como ella. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Por un impulso su cuerpo respondió a darle esa muestra afectuosa a Grimmjow, por una parte no sabia si decir que estaba bien... ¿Porque era de verdad amiga de el? ó ¿Una simple doncella? Su mente entro en una guerra mental irreparable.

El Jeaguerjaques no respondió al abrazo, no por que siguiera pasmado o algo así, si no, que no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que recibió un abrazo tan diferente como ese. Este solo se limito a esperar que ella se separara de su cuerpo y le sonriera.

-Gracias, y perdona por preocuparte.****

  
>Sus oídos no la estaban engañando, Grimmjow había dicho: <em>"Gracias y Perdón"<em>, en una misma frase. Esta solo sonrío con la esperanza de que eso volviera a suceder algún día y se levanto de allí con la intención de dejarlo dormir.

-Me iré para dejarte dormir. Después de todo tengo que hacer mis deberes.****

  
>-De acuerdo- Se acurruco en las sabanas y cerró sus ojos. Mientras que la otra se marchaba de la habitación.<p>

Cuando salio, bajo las escaleras lentamente pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace poco. Tanto que no se fijo cuando tropezó con Ggio Vega, quien acaba de llegar recientemente.

-¿Miharu estas bien?-Pregunto el Vega preocupado, de que la jarra con agua caliente y hierbas que llevaba no la halla salpicado.

-Si, Si estoy bien- La verdad el agua le había salpicado un poco en un ante brazo, pero no quería preocuparlo por algo minúsculo.

-De acuerdo. Tu descansa que te vez un poco agitada- Y este subió rápidamente.

La chica recordó que en la sala había un espejo, en uno de los pasillos que pocas veces ella frecuentaba. Quería ver que tan agitada se encontraba.  
>Fue hasta ese espejo y se veía normal, a diferencia que su rostro estaba ¿rojizo? Por un momento se encontraba extrañada hasta que las idea se vinieron a su mente; cuando salio de la habitación del Jeaguerjaques sintió como algo en su pecho latía rápidamente, su corazón traicionero la había delatado.<p>

-No puede ser-Se dijo así misma en un tono tan bajo, que apenas alguien podía escuchar.


	11. Amigos

Cada momento la quemadura de su brazo le molestaba mas, no era muy grande, pero era una verdadera molestia.  
>Sin poseer algún dato básico de las quemaduras, acudió a Starrk el que muchos años atrás había estudiado medicina.<p>

**–Por suerte es una quemadura de primer grado–** Dijo el antes mencionado, observando el antebrazo de la chica **–¿Cómo te hiciste esto?**

**–Prefiero omitir detalles–** Respondió suspirante.

**–Ten cuidado con el agua fría y caliente, de los baños–** Se limito a suponer Starrk, mientras que la otra asentía sin dar detalles.

El cocinero le indico que debía meter su ante brazo en la pila del lava platos, mas o menos por quince minutos con agua fría. Y le recomendó que debiera colocarse un pedazo de la planta de zabila en la quemadura. Luego de que pasaran los quince minutos y la sensación de incomodidad parara, saco su ante brazo de allí y lo seco con un trapito.

Repentinamente un fuerte y estruendoso grito se escucho, haciendo que se espantaran los tres que estaban en la cocina: Miharu, Lilynette y Starrk.

**–¡Maldición! – **Se escucho claramente en todo el hogar, era la voz aguda y masculina del hijo mayor de la casa.

**–¡Toma! – **Le dio Starrk nervioso un baso de cristal lleno de agua a la rubia.

**–¿Qué hago con esto?**

**–¡No es para ti! Llévalo rápido a la habitación de Grimmjow– **Vociferó Lilynette antes que Starrk pudiera decir algo.

La chica subió rápidamente por esas escaleras y abrió la puerta repentinamente, para ver como el Jeaguerjaques estaba encendido de la rabia.

El peli azul estaba tosiendo y gritando diestra y siniestra, Ggio intentaba tranquilizarlo pero mas aumentaba su rabia. Hasta que un momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la oji gris.

**** **–¡Dame eso! – **Señalo la fiera, lo que tenía en manos la chica.

Después de tomarse todo el vaso de agua, le dio el recipiente cristalino al Vega y decidió calmarse un poco al hacer una pequeña pausa silenciosa.

**–¿Qué demonios era eso? – **Pregunto con voz mas calmada.

**–Era un té exótico chino, para parar su refriado– **Respondió el Vega arrepentido.

**–Es la cosa mas asquerosa que he probado en mi vida ¡juraría que querías envenenarme!**

**–¡¿Qué dices? – **Grito esta vez Miharu, quien ya tenia un rato en pleno silencio **–Ggio Vega, solo trato de ayudarte ¡deberías agradecerle!**

**–¡Cállate! – **Espeto el chico ofendido con su intrusión **–¿Qué sabes tu? ¡Además! ¿Qué haces aquí con ese uniforme?**

****La pregunta del Jeaguerjaques la dejo estupefacta, acaso ¿no recordaba lo que le había dicho media hora antes? Incluso la había alagado, será que ¿Grimmjow era mas bipolar de lo que creía?

**–Hace media hora atrás no le diste importancia– **Dijo bajando el tono de su voz, ponerse al nivel de esa bestia azul no era una opción.

**–¿De que estas hablando?– **Dijo incrédulo, este no tenia ni la mínima idea de que hablaba la chica.

**–De nada– **La chica se retiro del cuarto en silencio a grandes zancadas.

¿Qué parte de Grimmjow por un momento le había gustado? ¡Que idiota fue! El solo era un egoísta que era incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera su ego. Una total decepción, pero agradeció no a verse ilusionado con ese cabeza dura.

Ggio solo se disculpo y retiro la jarra y el baso del cristal de la habitación, este tenia que mantenerse al margen de su tristeza y se mantuvo con una semi sonrisa que era tan fácil de destruir. Cuando vio por unas de las ventanas de la sala se percato que pronto anochecería y debería ordenar que hicieran la cena, mas ordenar un poco mas la casa ya que los señores volverían de un viaje. A penas llegaban se quedaban uno o dos días máximo y, luego se retiraban a un viaje de negocio. Así fue siempre, los dos hijos crecieron muy mimados debido a la falta de la presencia de sus padres. La única persona que los cuidaba era su abuela materna, quien ya llevaba mas de siete años de muerta.

Al transcurso de la tarde, Miharu había terminado sus deberes en la mansión e iba por la mitad de sus deberes escolares pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormida encima de su libro. Se encontraba sentada en el hermoso comedor de la casa, con mas de ocho sillas y un mantel de seda traído del oriente.

Luppi y Lilynette quienes iban a acomodar la mesa, la observaron profundamente dormida. El chico quien no se acostumbraba de su presencia ordeno a Lilynette despertarla, mientras que este traía los aperitivos.

**–Miharu, despierta– **Decía la chica de cabellos verdes, moviendo su hombro derecho.

**–Dime Haru, por favor– **Dijo esta entre dormida, extrañando a la otra.

**–¡Despierta! – **Grito esta, ya que era de poca paciencia.

Después de ello, la rubia despertó un poco exaltada y se estrujo los ojos para ver la cara de su llamadora. 

–**¿Qué pasa, Lilynette?  
><strong> 

–**Ya va a ser la hora de cenar, necesitamos que desocupes el comedor.**

**–De acuerdo– **Sonrió al levantarse y tomar sus cosas. 

Grimmjow quien ya llevaba varias horas encerrado en su habitación, decidió bajar aun con los pensamientos de que había sucedido en la tarde. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido acusar de esa manera al Vega? Era su fiel mayordomo, pero ese carácter suyo era peor que el infierno, tenia que admitir.

Este busco a Ggio por los alrededores de la sala y los pasillos, incluso en los dos estudios. Esa casa era tan grande que jugar "al escondite" era un verdadero reto. Le pareció que lo mas lógico era preguntarle a uno de los empleados, al menos distraído y voraz que en este caso seria Starrk.

Al entrar en la cocina, antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra pareció que el cocinero le hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

**–Ggio Vega esta en la fuente de la entrada– **Dijo sin mirarlo, terminando los Raviolis que preparaba.

****El peli azul se retiro en silencio y se dirigió a la entrada principal. La abrió y salió de la casa, enseguida pudo divisar al Vega sentado en una de las orillas de las fuentes. El otro como por instinto volteo a ver quien se acercaba, al ver que era su amo enseguida se exalto.

**–¡Señorito Grimmjow! ¿Qué hace usted aquí con este sereno y, vestido así?– **El Jeaguerjaques llevaba el pantalón negro del uniforme escolar y una camisa blanca cualquiera, que no tenia los botones abrochados así descubriendo su formado abdomen.

**–Ggio– **Lo miro seriamente, haciendo que el otro se tensara** –Olvida lo que paso hoy, se el mismo de siempre.**

****Esas palabras eran como una especia de disculpa, según comprendió el Vega. El Jeaguerjaques se mostraba solo un poco arrepentido, es decir, desde hace años que este no podía demostrar claramente sus sentimientos.  
>El peli azul dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a la casa, ciertamente ya le había dado un poco de frio y el sereno de la noche podría hacerlo recaer.<p>

**–Espere, por favor– **El alto del peli negro hizo que Grimmjow se detuviera de caminar.

Como hace muchos años atrás, el Vega se paro frente a su amo y con delicadeza comenzó a abotonar todos los botones de su blanca y pura camisa. El otro solo pudo callar, recordó la primera vez hace mas de diez años cuando solo eran niños, el peli negro había hecho el mismo gesto como si fuera el hermano mayor de los dos.

**–Ahora puedo estar satisfecho de mi trabajo– **Se limito a decir el Vega sonriéndole.

**–Gracias.**

****Esa mísera palabra hizo que la cabeza de Ggio quedara en blanco. Grimmjow que era una persona diferente a las demás y que a veces fingía no tener modales ¡le había agradecido! hace tantos años que no oía esa palabra de su boca. Finalmente los dos entraron juntos a la casa, pero no se veían como Amo y Mayordomo, esta vez los dos se veían como Amigos.


	12. El pasado

**Porfavor dejen comentartios C:**

Los sirvientes internos de la mansión esperaban alrededor alineados en el comedor, como era de costumbre todas las noches. La única que se encontraba comiendo era Grimiony, mientras los demás esperaban la aparición del Vega y el hermano mayor de la peli azul.  
>Los susodichos entraron al comedor, cada uno con una sonrisa adaptada a su personalidad. Por ejemplo: Ggio Vega tenía una sonrisa compasiva y alegre y, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques tenía esa sádica y llena de malas intenciones sonrisota.<p>

Ggio espero que su amo se sentara para echar su silla hacia delante y, así alinearse con los demás sirvientes.

Así la velada entre los dos hermanos termino rápidamente, no habían cruzado palabras en ningún momento, ya era normal en ellos dos a la hora de cenar o cualquier otra comida. Los sirvientes rompieron filas y cada uno se preparaba para irse a casa, a excepción del Vega y los guardaespaldas.

Miharu había recogido sus cosas y había llamado a un taxi para llevarla a casa, caminar a esas horas de las noches era altamente peligroso a pesar que solo fueran las nueva de la noche. Al salir de la casa para esperar al taxi que se tardaría aproximadamente quince minutos, encontró al Vega sentado (nuevamente) en el borde de la fuente, esta vez mas hundido en sus pensamientos que veces anteriores.

**–Ggio ¿No iras a casa? –**Pregunto esta extrañada, ya que siempre observaba que era el ultimo en quedarse en la casa.

**–Madame, yo vivo aquí–** Le sonrió.

**–Era de esperarse, ya que eres el mayordomo personal de Grimmjow. ¿Te quedas en alguna habitación de los invitados?**

**–Te equivocas, tengo mi propia habitación. Solo que las habitaciones extras, se llegan a ellas por un pasadizo.**

**–¿Cómo en las películas? –**Pregunto esta incrédula.

**–Supongo–** Este se limito a reír.

**"–Ya decía yo que la mansión era mas grande, de lo que parecía por dentro–"; **pensó.

Había transcurrido un rato y el taxi se estaba demorando, repentinamente la rubia sintió un olor muy conocido que le recordaba al cocinero Starrk. Cuando volteo, Ggio esta exhalando el humo de un cigarrillo que recién acababa de prender.  
>Esta iba acotar algo, pero el peli negro la interrumpió con un comentario poco usual.<p>

**–¿Sabes? El cigarrillo no me gusta mucho, prefiero el tabaco. Pero esto me trae muchos recuerdos, mi hermana solía fumar cigarrillos de esta marca, "Belmont" –** Este tomo un aire melancólico al terminar el comentario.

**–¿Tu hermana donde esta? –** Al terminar la pregunta, se arrepintió de haberlo hecha. Es como si su mirada hubiese delatado lo que ocurrió.

**–Ella murió tres después que llegamos acá– **El silencio se hizo insólito, los grillos eran los únicos que se escuchaban entre ellos.

**–Lo siento–** Dijo arrepentida.

**–No lo sientas, tranquila.**

**–Pero…**

**–¿Quieres escuchar la historia? Parece que tu taxi se ha retrasado– **Interrumpió el peli negro.

**–Si no te molesta–** Respondió tímida, la verdad si quería saberlo.

**–La verdad no me molesta. Te la contare por que quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo Grimmjow no es tan…**

**–¿Bastarda persona? –** Completo haciendo un ademan.

**–Velo como quieras–** Sonrió mientras que comenzaba su historia.

_  
>Narración de Ggio Vega:<em>

_Todo comenzó hace diez años atrás, cuando mi hermana mayor Soi Fong estaba en secundaria y yo en primaria._

_Nuestros padres nos abandonaron un jueves por la tarda recuerdo claramente, cuando llegamos del colegio notamos que numerosas cosas faltaban. Al principio mi hermana intento guardar la calma, para no imaginar que fue un robo. Pero pronto la perdimos mutuamente cuando vimos que los closets de nuestros padres estaban vacios junto con su alcoba. Desesperados esperamos hasta al anochecer que nuestros padres llegaran, pero jamás lo hicieron…_

_Éramos muy pobres, además de ser aproximadamente cuatro hermanos. La casa era demasiada pequeña, solo habían dos habitaciones ¡imagínate! Luego tuvimos que salir a buscar trabajo y dejamos la escuela por falta de efectico, la poca comida que había se había acabado y mi hermana era la que estaba muriendo de hambre por darme la gran mayoría de alimento a mí._

_Un día mi hermana mayor se desmayo cerca de un súper mercado, y el único que nos presto atención y nos auxilio fue Starrk. Como sabrás, en esa época el estudiaba medicina pero la dejo por la cocina, pero aun así sus instintos humanitarios gritaron al vernos a los dos (Ggio y su hermana) en ese estado._

_El era un principiante, pero de los talentosos… Zeon Jeaguerjaques se dio cuenta de ello, antes que todas las personas y lo contrato, es decir, que ya formaba parte de la familia o sociedad en la mansión de los Jeaguerjaques._

_Llevo a mi hermana al hospital e incluso se hizo cargo de los gastos, luego por circunstancias inevitables, cuando mi hermana se estabilizo ya que estaba presentando indicio de anemia le mencionamos que buscábamos trabajo. El nos comento que estaba trabajando como chef en la casa de los ricos y magnates Jeaguerjaques, solamente el estaba al mando de la cocina. Ese fue un buen momento para destacar que mi hermana era buena cocinera._

_Creo que fue el destino o la suerte, se que no existen, pero no se que excusa usar para lo que paso en esas semanas. Los señores del hogar aceptaron a mi hermana como ayudante y a mi me contrataron como un mayordomo, yo era un caos en la cocina. Como aun era un niño, no se me encargaban tantas cosas pero siempre resultaba agotado pero mi mayor reto siempre fue hacerme cargo de Grimmjow. _

___**–Hermana ¿Por qué ese niño es tan antipático? – **__Señale desde la entrada de la cocina, al joven Grimmjow de ocho años quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro._

___**–¡Ggio! No seas insolente, el Señorito es el hijo de los señores de la casa. No importa lo que sea, debes respetarlo–**__Espeto esta un poco molesta._

___**–Di lo que quieras, es un arrogante y ya.**_

_**–¡Ggio! –**__ Volvió a llamar._

___**–Déjalo–**__ Interrumpió, esta vez Starrk __**–Son solo niños, después se llevaran bien.**_

_**–Si tú lo dices…**_

_Starrk después de todo tuvo razón como las mayorías de las veces. Paso todo un año para que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad, Grimmjow era muy mi mimado y arrogante, pero no era ningún hijo de mami. Este podía hacerle frente a cualquiera que lo molestase, pero mi afecto hacia el fue creciendo además de mi deber por haber sido su mayordomo de defenderlo, jamás deje que alguien le pusiera una mano encima._

_Pronto pasaron esos tres años demasiado rápidos, a mi hermana se le descubrió un cáncer en uno de sus senos. Ese fue el peor impacto que pudimos recibir en la vida, además de que nuestros padres nos abandonaran.  
>El padre del señorito nos ayudaba mucho e igualmente su esposa, le había acogido mucho cariño a ella y a mi principalmente por ser una fiel compañía y posiblemente el chico mas cercano a Grimmjow, este tal vez era demasiado temerario para llevarse bien con amigos.<em>

_Pasaban los meses y mi hermana iba empeorando, pero la peor noticia impactante llego. Como los señores viajaban mucho, dejaban a la madre de la Señora Tsubaki a cargo de los niños, pero esta murió de un infarto en una visita a Italia._

_Su cadáver fue transportado a la ciudad de Karakura y velado aquí, podrías imaginar que todos amaban a esa tierna señora. Todos tristes, todos llorando, pero el Señorito Grimmjow no derramo ni una sola lagrima. La mayoría pensó que el odiaba a su abuela o simplemente era un niño frívolo y sin sentimientos. Pero todos se equivocaron… Yo mismo pude ver cuando llegamos a la mansión, como Grimmjow se encerraba en su alcoba y cuando subí a avisarle que sus padres lo estaban llamando vi solo "una", escúchame bien… "Una" lagrima salir de su ojo y con ella toda su tristeza._

_Su querida nana era la compañía mas grande que el tenia, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo se adaptaría mas pronto de lo que todos pensábamos._

_Así pasaron cuatro meses y sucedió lo que menos esperaba, a pesar de todas las quimio terapias y los tratamientos que tuviera mi hermana ella no mejoraba. Y así prontamente llego su muerte junto con mis gritos de dolor._

_Había pasado una semana de su muerte y yo me encontraba sentado en la orilla de la fuente como siempre me ha gustado cuando estoy solo, Grimmjow salió de la casa a buscarme para platicar de sus libros de historia, economía o matemáticas, desde niño presento ser un verdadero genio y la próxima cabeza de la familia._

___**–¿Por qué estas llorando? – **__Me dijo cuando me vio derramando lagrimas en la fuente._

___**–¡Tu sabes por que! –**__ Le grite, estaba tan enojado y triste que no media mi tono de voz._

___**–¿Es por tu hermana? ¡No seas imbécil! Ella murió y llorando no puedes devolverla a la vida. Afróntalo, estas solo en la vida y debes seguir adelante.**_

_**–¡Cállate! Yo no soy tan frio como tu–**__ Dije tomándolo del cuello de la camisa._

_**–¿Acaso yo soy frio? Solo soy como soy, la soledad me hizo así. Aprende a vivir de ella pero no dejes que ella viva de ti–**__Finalmente con un fuerte manotazo, quito mi mano de su cuello y se adentro a la casa._

_****__Al día siguiente tenia problemas con abotonarse los botones de una camisa oscura, estos eran muy pequeños y problemáticos así que tuve que subir a ayudarlo. Aun estaba pensando en lo que había sucedió el día anterior, cuando enfrié mi cabeza me percate que el tenia razón._

_Abotone sus botones poco a poco, mientras que el tenia su mente en otro lado. No me había hablado desde ayer y era de esperarse, después de que le hable de esa manera desmedida, pero repentinamente abrió su boca para salir las palabras que siempre recordare, fue la única vez que las escuche de sus labios en toda mi vida._

___**–Ggio, lo siento–**__ Note como lo dijo con dificultad, en eso seguramente estaba pensando desde el ayer de ese día __**–Olvídalo todo y vuelve a ser tu mismo. Así estés solo, olvida todo lo malo.**_

_****__Mi memoria es tan nítida como si hubiese sido ayer, recuerdo que le sonreí y termine de abrocharle la camisa y antes de retirar del cuarto le dije:_

___**–No estoy solo. Tengo al Señorito Grimmjow a mi lado.  
><strong>_

_Desde ese día lo empecé a tratar como se merecía, siempre supe que tuvo su carácter pero no significaba que el fuera el peor ser humano de la tierra. Siempre fue diferente con placeres extraños y complacencias aun mas, pero nunca dejo de ser humano para ser un demonio o algo por el estilo._

_Pero el un día cambio por un incidente que le ocurrió, por eso es que hoy en día es tan diferente…_

_Final de la Narración._

__**–Ya has contado demasiado–**Dijo una voz conocida, desde la entrada de la mansión.

El Jeaguerjaques sorprendió a esos dos individuos, con tal sigilo que nada mas lo escucharon cuando decidió hablar. El peli azul estaba rondando en la sala, hasta que por la ventana logro divisarlos a los dos y como por impulso o curiosidad fue a ver que sucedía.

**–Lo siento, señorito– **Reverencio y fue a su lado **–Madame, su taxi ya ha llegado.**

Era cierto, el taxi toco la corneta dando un aviso que la estaba esperando afuera. Esta quedo un poco insatisfecha, es decir, la historia de Ggio había tenido un giro inesperado pero ¿Qué fue el incidente que le sucedió a Grimmjow? Seguramente nadie se lo revelaría y tendría que dejarlo en el olvido.

**–Buena noche– **Se limito a decir, mientras que caminaba hasta afuera donde el vehículo la esperaba.


	13. ¿estoy muerta?

_Chicos por fin que tengo un tiempo libre para responder los reviews y, para mi sorpresa me sale error cuando intento responderlos. Así que los respondere aquí mismo,si quieres se pueden saltar esto o como deseen._

_**Minami Tomoeda**__:_ Me alegro que te guste la historia, la verdad la mayoría de mis errores son de tecla pero hay veces que me obstina leer los capítulos mas de 2 veces para ver cuales son sus defectos. De igual manera, sere mas cuidadosa la próxima vez, gracias por la sugerencia ^^

**pame18**:Jajaja querida pensamos lo mismo, me alegra que te guste.****

**Micalelita:** Muchas gracias por siempre comentar amiga, de verdad me gusta que te encante mi fic, me alegras el día por decirlo así, jaja xd

_Era vienes por la tarde y Grimmjow estaba en el estudio, encargándose de unos papeles de la empresa ya que su padre no estaba, tenia mucho trabajo encima. Miharu había terminado antes de lo debido y entro al estudio, observando que su señorito estaba tan concentrado que no pareció oírla._

_**—Grimm…**_

_**—¡Lárgate de mi vista! — **__Dijo prepotente no mirándola, con un tono de voz tan desubicado. El peli azul llevaba toda la tarde trabajando e incluso tenia días en lo mismo, se podía notar que sus globos oculares estaban enrojecidos._

—_**Escucha— **__Dijo esta tragándose los insultos__** —No entiendo exactamente que soy ahora, dijiste hace poco que subí de nivel personal. Y solo hago lo que tu me pides, ya esta lista tu habitación por cierto… pero volviendo al tema, me siento como Ggio.**_

—_**Dame un masaje— **__Vocifero esta vez como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo._

_**—Eres como un demonio— **__Este aun no la escuchaba, Miharu le froto lo suficientemente la espalda y cuello para darse cuenta que estaba demasiado tenso._

_Repentinamente, dejo de leer y escribir y azoto todos los papeles al piso. Se levanto de la cómoda silla, mientras la rubia se echaba para atrás de la sorpresa, este estaba maldiciendo y murmurando cosas como esperar a que su padre llegara para resolver problemas. Hubo un momento que el ambiente estuvo tan tenso, que después de liberarse un poco, el chico se calmo y la miro._

_**—Actualmente estas en la categoría de Ggio, personalmente el es como mi mano derecha. Y tu lo que estas es por los pies.**_

_Ese comentario puso roja de la rabia a la chica, tenia tanto tiempo aguantando insultos que no puedo evitar explotar. Pero antes de decir una palabra, el chico la dejo mas tranquila con lo que dijo._

_**—Tomate el día libre— **__Este con cólera se agacho y empezó a recoger los papeles que estaban regados alrededor._

_La chica se agacho y empezó a recoger los papeles, este solo se quedo estático mirándola como lo hacia. Ella tenia el cabello tan fino y rubio, a veces parecía ser de seda por lo bien cuidado que estaba. Tenía un perfil que nunca había visto, era posiblemente única y con un carácter tan extraño como ella. A veces el peli azul pensaba demasiado en las características de ella, debía de dejar de hacerlo si quería concentrarse en su trabajo._

_Solo quedaba un papel y Grimmjow lo tono al unisonó que Miharu lo hizo, y sus manos tuvieron un breve contacto. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la chica tenia unas manos suaves y amables, las manos como de una princesa para ser exacto._

_Este se levanto primero mientras que la otra con el cabello intentaba que su perfil no se viera, ciertamente le había avergonzado eso y estaba rojiza. Últimamente estaba pasando por esas cosas, Grimmjow le causaba mas exalte de lo normal a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué?_

_**—Oye, Grimmjow— **__Dijo con vergüenza, a punto de salir del estudio__** —Ya casi se cumple un mes, desde que estoy aquí y…**_

_**—Todavía te veo aquí, si no te vas me harás entender que no quieres la tarde libre— **__Interrumpió, organizando los papeles sin llegar a mirarla de nuevo._

_**—¡Me voy! — **__Tranco la puerta molesta, definitivamente con el no se podía hablar sin que no la tomara enserio._

_Estaba tan obstinada que salió a grandes zancadas al comedor, donde había dejado su bolso. Esta cuando se enfadaba, sus sentidos se bloqueaban la mayoría de las veces, tal vez por eso no vio a Ggio y choco su cabeza contra su barbilla._

_**—¿Auch? — **__Dijo Ggio en forma divertida, mientras que la otra hacia una mueca de disgusto y se sobaba la frente._

_**—No es gracioso— **__Ladro la chica._

_**—Tu bolso— **__Este quien había recogió su pertenencia para entregárselo, se lo enseño y esta lo tomo.__****_

_Después de ver detenidamente a su compañero, logro detallar que en esta oportunidad El Vega no estaba vestido como mayordomo. Este estaba vestido con una camisa manga larga negra, jeans oscuros y zapatos elegantes. De cierta forma, aun seguía teniendo estilo con o sin uniforme._

_**—Hoy no estas vestido de…**_

_**—¿Mayordomo? — **__Completo__** —.**__Y__**o**__**también soy un chico normal.**_

_**—Cierto… —**__Quiso cambiar de tema__**— ¡Estoy tan enojada! Solo por que es el "Señorito" —. **__Remedio esto ultimo__** — No puedo decirle nada de lo que se merece.**_

_A este le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, después de todo el sintió eso hace muchos años____atrás__** —Solo tienes que saber tratarlo. Si lo deseas puedo decirle lo que sientes o deseas.**_

_Lo que había propuesto Ggio era una buena idea, no, buena idea no ¡excelente idea! Solo que… Eso solo funcionaria con una persona sensata, el peli negro a veces olvidaba que estaba tratando con "Una bestia".  
>Esta persona era tan molesta e inconforme, este quería mas de lo que se le podía entregar ¿Qué es lo que el deseaba o pensaba? Tal vez nunca se lo revelaría, casi siempre pensaba la chica.<br>Ella también dejo de ser sensata, al considerarlo como su amigo o algo parecido, tal vez el nunca pensaba en ella como algo así. Solo era una cosa en su vida que algún día saldría._

_**—No, gracias. Yo solo quería invitarlo a cenar.**_

_**—¿Una cita? — **__Supuso este con una amplia sonrisa._

_**—¡Ggio! — **__Vocifero esta colocando sus manos en su rostro, en forma de tapar su enrojecimiento. La mayoría de las veces detestaba ser tan blanca, no podía ocultar su vergüenza._

_**—Solo era un chiste ¿La cena por algo en especial?**_

_Esta pensó por mucho tiempo en que contestar, después de todo Neliel su amiga de curso, la había invitado. Podría traer a alguien, le menciono nada mas para retirarse, con solo saber: el lugar, hora y ese viernes por la noche._

_**—¡Traer a alguien! —**__Pensó en voz alta eufóricamente. El peli negro no entendió, llevaba ya un buen rato esperando una respuesta __**—. Ggio, por favor ¿vendrías a cenar conmigo hoy?**_

_**—No me sentiría bien, quitándole la cita a mi señor— **__Este lo dijo enserio, pero la chica lo tomo como en juego, así haciendo un puchero y reluciendo su mala mirada.__**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**—Mejor olvídalo— **__Suspiro._

_**—Persona si he sido mal interpretado. Prometo que tu pareja— **__Se señalo así mismo __**—. Estará ahí esta noche.**_

_**—Es en el restaurant Renacer, llega a las 8 P.M.**_

_**—De acuerdo— **__Esta la sonrió ampliamente antes de irse._

_Luego casi de dos horas, los padres de Grimmjow habían llegado de su vuelo. Como la mayoría de las veces, traían nuevos objetos extravagantes y ropas de marca maravillosas.  
>El hijo mayor por su parte no le interesaba las bienvenidas, solo se limito a saludarlos a medias y encerrarse con su padre en el estudio. Pero por parte de Grimiony, los recibió maravillada y esta lo primero que hacia era revisar sus cosas.<em>

_Después que los hombres de la casa salieran del estudio, estos parecieron no tener buena cara. El hijo de este estaba mas tenso que desde un principio, y su padre padecía de un mal humor en ese momento.  
>La amable esposa intento acercarse, pero estos dos no daban razón alguna de el por que de su estrés.<em>

_La noche estaba nublada, aparentemente amenazaba con llover. Miharu llego cinco minutos antes de la hora exacta, esta le gustaba ser muy puntual.  
>Llevaba un vestido oscuro para pasar de ser percibida y traía el cabello largo y un maquillaje común.<em>

_La chica entro al restaurant y fue bien recibida por el portero, el recepcionista le pregunto en que reservación se encontraba y esta aviso que era de su amiga.  
>Enseguida pasó a la zona de los No fumadores y pudo percatarse de la peli verde, quien estaba muy sonriente esa noche.<em>

_**—¡Neliel! —**__ Esta le brindo un cálido abrazo y la chica, junto con su vestido de lentejuelas blancas, le otorgo una gran sonrisa._

_**—Siéntate. Me alegro que pudieras venir ¿y eso que no traiste a alguien?**_

_**—El vendrá, pero solo tenemos que esperar un poco— **__Sonrió._

_**—¿Cómo es el? — **__Dijo esta curioso, le emocionaba el hecho de que tal vez fuera un novio._

_**—Bueno el es…— **__Se paro en seco ¿Cómo podría describir exactamente a Ggio? No sabia mucho de el en realidad._

_**—¿El es? — **__Pregunto esta esperando algo convincente.__****_

_**—Un poco mayor que yo. Es alto, simpático y tiene lindos ojos— **__En parte todo era cierto, aunque tal vez no fue lo suficientemente clara._

_**—Un adonis, ya veo— **__Hizo énfasis en todo la frase __**—Quiero conocer a nuestro querido amigo ¿Desde cuando son…**_

_**—¡No somos nada! — **__Dijo esta viniendo venir la pregunta completa._

_**—Bueno— **__Se cruzo de brazos._

_**—¿Dónde esta tu pareja? — **__Pregunto al unisonó que alguien le tocaba el hombro._

_Al voltear pudo darse cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que ¡Kaien! El extraño y atractivo peli negro, uno de los rivales del Jeaguerjaques.  
>Esta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba peinado de medio lado con un traje muy elegante. Se veía muy atractivo, bueno ¡Todo hombre con traje se ve atractivo! Pero esta noche el chico deslumbraba su juventud.<em>

_**—No esperaba verte aquí esta noche…**_

_**—¡Claro que si! Yo te lo dije— **__Y así fue como Neliel rompió la atmosfera de telenovela que el intento crear._

_La rubia entendió todo y no pudo evitar reírse, el peli negro la imito y por fin se sentó.  
>Al principio ella estaba inquieta ya que el meticuloso joven que tenia al frente, era un rival de su "señor", pero eso no era una película de mafiosos ¿o sí? Debía relajarse.<br>Después de todo, en ese mes había que confesar que se había vuelto un poco amiga de el. Solo que lo mantenía en secreto de Grimmjow, sin saber exactamente el Por que._

_**—¿Ustedes son novios o algo así? — **__Pregunto la rubia, inocente de cualquier imprudencia._

_****__Kaien pareció sonrojarse por tal pregunta, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. Suerte que era un poco moreno y ese tipo de reacciones pasaban de ser percibidas._

_**—Hace como un año que nos volvimos amigos— **__Aclaro Neliel._

_Tal vez había pasado una hora desde que el trió se restableció en el restaurant, aun Ggio no llegaba y eso a la rubia la tenia preocupada. Pero luego recordó lo que una vez Grimmjow dijo, este era un experto en artes marciales no le pudo haber pasado algo, pero luego vino el sentimiento de decepción de que tal vez el peli negro lo allá olvidado._

_**—Con permiso. Iré al tocador, lamento por hacerlos esperar a que cenen— **__Los chicos negaron que tuvieran hambre, lo cual era una rotunda mentira. Pero vieron esa cara de decepcionada que tenia ella, no pudieron hacer otra cosa._

_La chica ya en el baño se lavo las manos y se miro en el espejo, repentinamente recordó tiempos atrás. Ella había planeado ese tipo de salidas con sus padres, pero siempre la dejaban plantada como si ella nunca les hubiera dicho nada._

_Luego de tomar un fuerte suspiro y aliviarse, trato de contener esa endemoniada nostalgia, recuerdos y todas esas ocasiones que le molestaban.  
>Esta tenía la cabeza en otra parte y por segunda vez en el día, volvió a chocar con una persona, solo que esta vez se golpeo la frente con la nuca de un hombre.<em>

_**—Discul…—**__No pudo terminar de decir la palabra, cuando vio esos inminentes ojos azules posarse en sus ojos grisáceos._

—_**Eres demasiado inútil.**_

_No sabia a quien preguntarle ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre al verlo? Esta ignoro su comentario insolente, no había ira esta vez._

_Al ver que esta no respondía a la provocación, el peli azul prosiguió a lo que vino __**—Ggio no puedo venir hoy, ya que era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana e iría a ver su tumba…—**__Por un momento se quedo callado, como si no quisiera seguir contando pero prosiguió__** — Hoy tomare su lugar, pero no te creas la gran cosa. Es por que el me lo pidió, quisieras tu cenar conmigo ¡rubia oxigenada!**_

_**—Gracias por venir— **__Volvió a sonreír._

_¿Qué le pasaba, se volvió loca? Dejo estupefacto a Grimmjow con tal agradecimiento, desde que la conoció nunca había visto en el reflejo de sus pupilas tanta sinceridad. No había rencor, odio, ira, de verdad en sus ojos se reflejaba un rotundo "gracias" ni por que la insultara, la provoco esta vez.  
>Pero la razón estaba clara… En ese mes aprendió que Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, cuando quería verse elegante para una reunión o salida importante se arreglaba y tardaba casi una hora. En esta oportunidad este se había lucido con su apariencia y elegante traje, podía oler claramente su aliento a mente que se mezclaba con el seguro perfume más caro de su colección, después de todo si valió esperar.<em>

_**—Vamos a la mesa— **__Dijo por primera vez en todos esos días con un tono educado, ella visualizó como Grimmjow trataba a Ggio en ese momento._

—"_**Solo tienes que saber tratarlo" —; **__Fue el pensamiento o cita que El Vega le transmitió, debía recordar agradecerle.__****_

_La chica internamente se sentía tan calidad que paso por alto un hecho importante, esta se estaba acercando a la mesa y vio como los ojos de su amiga Neliel se iluminaban al ver al semental Grimmjow. Pero visualizó claramente la espalda de Kaien y pareció que todo el entusiasmo se lo tragara, ¿ahora que haría? Esos dos eran peor que el agua y el aceite, presentía que seguramente los correrían a todos del elegante lugar._

—_**El es mi invitado— **__Finalizó por fin llegando a la mesa, esta estaba avergonzada de lo que pasaría._

_Neliel sonrió ampliamente mientras que el Jeaguerjaques se mantenía serio, hasta que Kaien volteó y su cara tanto como la de Grimmjow pareció como ver al diablo en persona esa noche.  
>El peli azul se sentó igual que la rubia, pero esos dos no dejaron de verse hasta que el recién llegado se sentó.<em>

_**—¿Espere una hora para cenar, por el? — **__Pregunto enfadado Kaien señalándolo, lo cual sacaba de todas sus casillas a Grimmjow._

_**—Si hubiese sabido que tendría al frente a este mandril, me hubiera ido al zoológico publico a cenar.**_

_**—¿Qué dijiste? — **__Dijo el otro levantándose de la silla y colocando con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa. Algunas personas voltearon pero no las suficiente, como para ser todo el restaurant._

_**—Si te sientes aludido por mis palabras, es que es la cruel realidad— **__De nuevo esa maléfica sonrisa volvía a su rostro._

_Kaien seguramente no se hubiese sentado y calmado si la rubia, quien estaba sentado frente a el no lo hubiera mirado, casi comunicando con sus ojos: ¡Por favor para! Este no tuvo otra opción que sentarse y callar para que la velada pudiera continuar._

_Los tres jóvenes agarraron la cartilla del menú para decidir que cenar a excepción de Grimmjow, que pronto lo noto Miharu. Al principio pensó que seria por el disgusto de tener a Kaien cerca, pero pronto llego el camarero y este no pidió nada, así el hombre se fue._

_**—¿Por qué no pediste nada? —**__Pregunto la rubia con un tono de voz diferente al de minutos antes._

_**—Ni tan enfermo que estará para comer en la invitación a cenar del mandril— **__Neliel quien estaba bebiendo un baso de agua en ese momento, casi la escupe al oír tal comentario tan gracioso._

_**—¿A que te refieres? Si Neliel fue la quien nos invito— **__Dijo esta dudosa._

_**—Te equivocas— **__Dijo la susodicha terminándose el vaso de agua —__**. Kaien me invito a cenar en el restaurant de su familia y dijo que invitara a una amiga más y que ella invitara a algún amigo.  
><strong>__  
><em>_**—Y parece que Miharu invito a una persona indefinida sexualmente— **__Después de aguantar un buen rato, Kaien no pudo soportar mas las ganas de insultarlo._

_**—¡Maldito cabron! — **__Esta vez fue el quien alzo la voz y agarro al otro chico del cuello del traje. Nuevamente esa mesa era el centro de atención __**—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a mi? Un hipócrita que no tiene nada más que secretos. Una persona que jamás podrá brillar en la sociedad, un ¡bastardo de nacimiento!**_

_Era obvio que Grimmjow sabia perfectamente lo que decía y con base a su respaldo, pero esta vez se había pasado… Kaien por primera vez se había quedado callado, con una mirada tan transportada. Neliel intentaba esquivar las miradas ajenas de las otras mesas y Miharu… ¿Ella que? ¡No lo soporto! Sintió como si todas las veces que el le había faltado el respeto se acumulara ahí mismo, así que tomo lo primero que vio que fue un vaso de vidrio con agua y azoto con toda su fuerza el liquido que había en el recipiente, en la cara del Jeaguerjaques._

_Todos en la mesa quedaron sin palabras, tan estupefacto quedo Grimmjow que soltó como por inercia lo que sostenía (el cuello de la camisa de Kaien) y antes de poder decir algo, la rubia volvió a atacar pero verbalmente._

_**—¡Puedes insultarme a mi, pero no a mis amigos! Eres una bestia…— **__Y antes de poder completar tales griteríos, no pudo evitar parar cuando el Jeaguerjaques vacio otro vaso de agua en ella._

_**—Mas que mi confianza, acabas de romper algo que lo que yo pensaba que podría ser mas que compañerismo— **__Esto ultimo aturdió sus propios oídos —__**. Estas muerta…  
><strong>__  
>Antes que alguno de los cuatro pudiera volver hablar, vino un tembloroso muchacho vestido como trabajador y se dirigió solamente al peli azul.<em>

—_**S-Señor… Debo pedir que s-se retire…— **__Y antes que el pobre muchacho pudiera completar su dialogo, Grimmjow brutalmente lo había empujado y este había caído sentado en el piso._

_El Jeaguerjaques a una gran velocidad fue caminando entre ese odiado lugar a la salida, hasta que la muchacha pudo reaccionar._

_**—¡Espera! — **__Le grito, y aunque este le hubiera escuchado no se hubiese detenido._

_La rubia fue tras el a una gran velocidad, ella estaba corriendo pero el simplemente estaba caminando a gran velocidad sin cansancio alguno. Logro verlo cuando salió de la puerta y cuando ella por fin puedo alcanzarlo, la lluvia los estaba empapando.  
>¿Desde cuando había empezado a llover? La cena fue todo un desastre y vaya que si se había distraído, tanto que omitió cuando empezó a caer tal llovizna.<em>

_Grimmjow solo hizo una llamada de 10 segundos, su chofer estaba en otra esquina y de ipso facto lo recogería.  
>Esta para impedir que cruzara la calle lo tomo fuertemente de la manga del traje, pero solo pudo lograr que este volteara y la mirara con un gran odio o repulsión con que ninguna persona en la tierra la allá mirado antes.<em>

_**—¡Grimmjow! — **__Le vocifero temerosa de su mirada, pero este solo se libero de su agarre mas no la dejo de mirar.__****_

_**—¡Te dije que estas muerta! ¿Desde cuando los muertos hablan? — **__Volvió a mirar al frente como si ella no estuviera ahí._

_**—¡No estoy muerta! ¡Escúchame! ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir hace poco? — **__Esta sintió como si algo importante se hubiera quebrado, el hablo de confianza, quizás de… ¿Amistad? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?_

_Aun seguía el silencio hasta que llego la limosina y este iba a cruzar, esta no sabia por que repentinamente había comenzado a sentirse tan frustrada y sabiendo que si igual lo tomaba de la manga, el se liberaría y se iría ¡Lo volvió hacer con mas fuerza!_

_**—Grimmjow— **__Su tono de voz pareció hacerse mas débil.__****_

_**—Si algo se, es que no se nada. Yo intente saber que tal vez podríamos ser… ¿Amistad? — **__Bufó con rabia al darse cuenta del disparate que decía__** —. Yo no soy así, no necesito amigos. Ve tu con mi enemigo, no me importara— **__Y a la vez que terminaba de hablar esta soltó la manga y dejo que cruzara en paz._

_Vio como partió, después de todo lo que había pensado hoy se había equivocado. Grimmjow claro que era un humano, en algún lugar de su oscuro corazón aun quedaba una parte y todos los humanos tienen amigos o compañeros, pero… ¿Por qué no pensó ella antes eso?_

_Se quedo parada frente a la entrada aun empapada, no había parado de llover. Se perdió en como las gotas caían y solo volteo a ver, cuando la peli verde se paro junto a su lado con un paraguas e intento sonreírle pero fue lo menos que le salió. Hubo silencio hasta el final de la velada…_


	14. Remordimiento

Un fin de semana larga ¿no? Era lo que seguramente la rubia se esperaría. Luego del encontronazo que hubo en el restaurant, sus ánimos bajaron a menos que cero.  
>Llego a su apartamento rentado y a penas quitándose el vestido se tiro en la cama a mirar el techo. No sabia que pensar, ¿Quién de los que estuvieron en esa noche se comporto peor? Ella nunca pensaba echarle la culpa a nadie, sabia y admitía equivocarse, pero ¿ahora? El caso era que Grimmjow seguramente la detestaba por razones egoístas, no volvería a pisar ese restaurant nunca mas sin sentir vergüenza y Kaien… ¿El que? Después de lo que dijo el Jeaguerjaques, se dio cuenta que tenia un secreto, todos tenemos secretos ¡La vida de ella esta llena de secretos! Que momento mas miserable para pensar en la realidad.<p>

Miro el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que eran las 2 A.M ¡Ya era sábado! Que ironía que el tiempo y la tristeza pudieran hacer los que le diera la gana, mientras que las personas apenas podían ser libres sin tener alguna barrera.  
>Hubo días que pensó en la palabra "libertad" ¿Qué era ello? ¿Era lo que ella tenia y soñaba? También se preguntaba muy seguido si debió quedarse en casa, en vez de escaparse… Suerte que siempre le gusto los deberes domésticos y el trabajo, si no, ya hubiera muerto de hambre hace tiempo.<p>

Una de sus mayores preocupaciones era: ¿Sus padres se había dado cuenta? Seguramente no… Vivian en mundos tan diferentes, que hasta que ella se hubiera ido allá sido una bendición.

La primera semana tenia que confesar que estaba asustada, es cierto que cuando te enfrentas al mundo en soledad da mucho terror, jamás sabes lo que pasara.  
>Pero algo le dio valor… Esa persona tan arrogante, egocéntrica, egoísta, escéptica. Con todos sus malos hábitos o su propia actitud se enfrentaba al mundo con tanto coraje. Nadie lo intimidaba, y cuando el veía a sus padres partir ningún sentimiento de dejar su fortaleza aparecía, vaya que ese psicótico alguna vez serviría para un ejemplo bueno, ahora ella sabia por que se sentía tan mal después de esa noche.<p>

El sueño mostro una señal de atacarla después de pensamientos frustrados, apenas pensó en lo que mas le molestaba… ¡Su pasado! Ahora debía hacer algo con su presente para que su futuro fuera mejor. Estaba segura que ella no volvería a casa hasta encontrar algo que la llenara, por que cada vez que estaba a donde pertenecía solamente "la soledad" la acompañaba en sus aventuras.

Cuando el sol se asomo y sus rayos solares pasaron a través de su ventana para molestarla, despertó con una gran jaqueca. Como hace horas antes vio su reloj de pared, eran las 8AM esas seis horas de sueño no le sentaron bien cuando entro al baño a mirarse al espejo.  
>Había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje anoche aun quedaban rastros, tenia unas ojeras remarcadas en su pálida piel y su cabello estaba tan desordenado que le llego a recordar a Grimmjow… ¡oh cielos! Mala comparación.<p>

**—Maldito Jeaguerjaques— **Se dijo así misma mientras que se lavaba el rostro. Los fines de semana los tenia libres pero había decidido ir a la casa de los Jeaguerjaques ese día ¿para que? Ni ella misma lo entendía.

Así fue como transcurrió una hora duchándose y arreglándose para ir a una rápida visita.  
>Luego de salir de su apartamento al principio tenía muchas dudas, después de todo; recordar la expresión que tuvo Grimmjow la noche anterior la había perturbado. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía ¡ve! Sus pensamientos literalmente se oponían, pensó en cien posibilidades de que el la corriera o no la quisiera ver.<p>

Tanto tiempo paso pensando en las situaciones que podían suceder, que ya no podía dar marcha atrás ya que había llegado a la mansión.  
>Como casi todos los días Miharu saludo a los dos guardaespaldas, quienes no se les escapaba nada. De casualidad la miraban por segundos y luego de nuevo a vigilar los alrededores.<p>

Esta estaba nerviosa parada frente a la puerta de la gran casa, estaba entre tocar el timbre o devolverse y esperar a disculparse o lo que sea que haria, el lunes. Hasta que la puerta fue abierta y rogaba a todos los tipos de angeles, que fuera Ggio…

**—Miharu ¿Qué haces aquí hoy?— **Los seres alados la habian escuchado, era el deseado pelinegro quien le habia abierto la puerta. Aunque en realidad siempre abre la puerta, pero su mala suerte era enorme.

Por un momento se quedo cayada ya que fue Ggio quien intercambio de lugar con Grimmjow ayer, no es como si le estubiera hechando la culpa despues de todo tenia un compromiso mas importante, pero cierto incidente se hubieran evitado si el hubiera ido.

**—Pues yo vengo…— **¿A disculparse? No sabía exactamente que venia —.** De visita.**

**—Pasa— **Dijo incredulo, esa excusa no se la creia el asi tuviera la expresion mas inocente del mundo.

**—Ggio— **Volvio a musitar con un tono de voz trancado, le contaria lo que paso a noche a el Vega en busca de un consejo.

**—Lamento de todo corazón a ver faltado anoche— **Dijo este recostandose de la pared, pero enseguida su mirada de preocupación paso a ser siniestra **—Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche exactamente?**

—**¡No lo se!— **Dijo esta en un repentino ataque de histeria, que sobresalto a Ggio y asi misma** —. De verdad quisiera saber que es lo que pasa.**

**—Ayer el señorito llego muy empapado por la fuerte llovizna, pero lo que mas me preocupo fue que al mencionar tu nombre y esa velada, con su mirada sentia que una navaja atrabesaba mi gargante.**

**—Yo te contare lo que paso Ggio…— **Repentinamente guardo silencio, los dos muchahcos emplearan su vista en la escalera.

En ella venia bajando un peli azul con cabellos muy desordenados, la luz de la mañana y a su alrededor lo habia escandilado asi que no fue hasta que llego a planta baja para dejar de estrujarce los ojos y ver quienes estaban a su alrededor, que tuvo su primera reacción arogante.  
>Lo que no pudo ver Miharu, lo vio Ggio… Grimmjow seguramente por una milesima de segundo se percato que la habia vizualidado, para luego con su transparante mirada ignorar que su figura estaba ahí.<br>Desde luego que eso era ihriente, ya que solo sus ojos tan pardos eran dignos de ver al Vega y no a ella.

**—Buenos días mi señor ¿Cómo amance? ¿Desea que preparen su desayuno? — **El pelinegro siempre cuando se dirigia al Jeaguerjaques, su personalidad soliar. No es como si fuera un doble cara, simplemente ese incodincional respeto y lealtad lo hacia actuar asi.

**—No, no deseo nada en estos momentos.**

El peliazul se acerco directamente a Ggio con alguna intención desconocida, estos se miraron frente a frente. Miharu por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, estaba respectivamente al lado del pelinegro y en cualquier momento sabia que el peliazul sin mirarla la hecharia, gritaria, maltrataria, entre otras amenzas.

**—¿Dónde esta Zeon?— **Desde luego que Grimmjow no tenia mucho respeto hacia su padre, muy pocas veces lo trataba como "papá".

**—Su padre ha acudido al trabajo, llegara a tiempo según las indicaciones para almorzar.**

Y antes que el Jeaguerjaques pensara en responder, una insegura voz resono en sus oidos** —Grimmjow, tenemos que hablar porfavor.**

Este dio media vuelta y caminante argumento **—Ggio ¿crees en los fantasmas?**

**—No, mi señor— **Este trago gordo haciendo reverencia. Presentia que algo malo sucederia.

**—Pues yo tampoco…— **Haciendo enfasis en toda la frase, fue la unica vez que volteo para ver directamente a la que parecia trastornada rubia.

Antes que el peliazul subiera por esas escaleras, decidio ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Asi fue como lo intercepto Miharu, que esta vez lo agarro de la muñeca.  
>Este solo cargaba un short, asi enseñando su provocatibo torso y amplia espalda quien ese día enseñaba unas cuantas pecas.<p>

**—Espera— **Dijo esta vez que con un tono mas de confianza, lo miro retante a los ojos.  
><strong><br>—Sueltame— **Fue lo que respondio con el mismo tono de voz, volteando su cuello en dirección derecha.

**—Solo quier hablar… ¿Qué hice? ¿Acaso te humille? ¿Solo por que simpatizo con Kaien? ¿Hice algo tan malo para que me trates como si alla muerto?— **La chica se resignaba a soltar su muñeca mientras que intentaba razonar con el, Grimmjow solo oia "bla bla bla" de sus labios, estaba tan molesto, por alguna razón toda palabra que decia lo estaba desangrando lentamente hasta que llego el limite que no resisitio mas.

**—¡Sueltame! — **Grito este nuevamente histerico, hasta voltearse completamente y mirarla enfuresido** —. Dejame en paz o abrire tus piernas y te ira muy mal**

—**¿Cómo que abriras mis piernas? Estas…— **Le tomo un corto lapso de tiempo saber a lo que se referia, para luego enrojecerse de la rabia y vergüenza **—. ¡Eres un demente cochino! Dime la verdad ¿Acaso soy tan importante para que me trates de esa manera? Vaya que soy estupida para disculparme de algo que no he hecho, pero si es por el vaso de agua; es por lo unico que te dire ¡lo siento! Pero por lo de mis amigos, no me disculpare por defender alguno.**

Por un momento se quedo callado y siguio su caminata hacia la cocina diciendo para si mismo un pensamiento, a pesar de que ella lo pudo escuchar** —Vaya que si eres estupida.**

Así finalmente reino el silencio, ella bajo un poco la cabeza en busca de lo que sintio en ese momento es un malestar de no saber lo que pasaba.  
>Grimmjow tambien lo siento, asi lo creyeran o no… En su mente se mostraba la pregunta que de verdad todos se hacian ¿Cuál es la razón de su molestia e ira?<p>

Ggio le coloco la mano en el hombro y la volteo, esta no tenia ni animos de mirarlo pero el no podia culpar a su amo para darle unas palabras de aliento, asi que entre un suspiro le dio una sonrisa de "todo estara bien".

**—¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque que esta cerca? — **Este pregunto con la esperanza de que se animara, luego hablaria mas detalladamente con su amo.  
>Asi sin decir o mas, se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salir rapidamente a uno de los parques publicos mas lindos de la ciudad.<p> 


	15. Una semana para Halloween

Salieron de la propiedad de los Jeaguerjaques para dirigirse a un lugar no muy lejano de alli, en la ciudad habian muchos parques más el favorito de Ggio era el que tenia el arbol mas viejo de la ciudad.

**—Llegamos—** Dijo este sonriente, caminando a paso lento junto a la muchacha.

Esta lo habia oido claramente pero se sentia muy desanimada, su cabeza se mantenia gacha y en todo el camino Ggio tuvo que cuidar que no chocora con postes de luz u otros objetos por ese motivo.

**—Te lo agradezco Ggio, pero…— **No pudo terminar de completar sus palabras al ver a su alrededor, era el ambito mas hermoso que habia visto.

El dichoso parque estaba lleno de flores por todas partes, a lo lejos se veia un viejo roble junto a los juegos infantiles de los pequeños. Habian unas pocas personas caminando a esa hora de la mañana por alli, habian letreros que indicaban que estaba prohibido el pisar el cesped y el paseo de animales.

**—Este parque es practicamente una reserva natural del estado, esta abierto al publico observador.**

—**Es hermoso ¿Por qué no habia oido de el antes? — **Preguntó observando a lo lejos a unos cuantos jardineros regar las flores.

—**Ya las personas tienen otros intereses, no tienen tiempo de observar la belleza de la naturaleza— **Suspiro. Todo lo que decia el pelinegro le parecia muy cierto a la ojigris—. **Bueno, sentemosno.**

Tomaron asiento en la zona de los juegos infantiles, habian unos pocos niños jugando alli y sus padres observandolos junto a las bancas.  
>Miharu se distrajo de sus frustracción viendo como los pequeños corrian alegres y jugaban con los demas niños, como añoraba esa epoca a donde lo unico que importaba era jugar y sonreir, sin tener ningun problema que afrontar.<p>

—**Me lo diras ó quieres que te pregunte—** Vocifero Ggio de buena forma para que la chica captara su atención.

—**Solo pensaba, lo siento—** Respondio apenada—. **Todo comenzo mal cuando Grimmjow, Neliel, Kaien y yo estabamos sentados en la mesa.**

—**¿Dijiste Kaien?**— Pregunto abriendo los ojos ampliamente, como si fuera la sorpresa mas grande que alla escuchado.

—**Eso dije ¿Hay algun problema?** — La chica tambien parecio sorprendida al ver su reacción.

—**Veo porque su enojo…—** Se referia a Grimmjow**—. Si no mal oi, lo defendiste de algo que dijo el señorito ¿cierto?**

—**Si—** Aun no captaba cual era el problema de todo eso, sabia que eran rivales pero ¿Qué tenia que lo defendiera? Era particularmente su amigo.

—**No debiste...—**Dijo entrecortado.

—**¿Disculpa? —** Esta no habia oido bien lo que habia dicho el pelinegro, este reflejaba en su expresión que estaba debatiendo mentalmente si contarle o no lo que paso hace tiempo.

—**Prometeme que no diras ni una palabra de lo que te dire— **Por primera vez en todo el día, Ggio tenia una mirada tan seria y segura. Lo siguiente que diria era muy importante.

—**Lo prometo— **Se limito a decir ¿Qué era tan importante para que el pelinegro tuviera ese cambio de actitud tan radical? No es como si de ello dependiera su trabajo ¿ó si?  
><strong><br>—Si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que te contare, me perjudicaras. Solo lo hare por razones que tu debes entender.**

—**Por favor…— **Dijo posando su mano sobre la del otro, para que pudiera darle seguridad y continuara.

_Narración de Ggio Vega:_

_Hace seis años atrás, la familia estaba en un negocio muy importante. Se iba a vender una gran cantidad de los mejores vinos de Jeaguer's a un restaurant muy famoso y elegante de la ciudad.  
>El señor Zeon luego de cerrar el trato y terminar toda la exportación, se hizo muy amigo de el padre de Kaien, como sabras el restaunrant que fuiste ayer es de sus padres.<em>

_El punto es que la pareja dueña del restaunrant frecuentaba mucho el hogar del señor e incluso llegaron a ser muy amigos, pero la madre de Kaien tenía una preocupación. Pronto llegaria a los cuarenta años y no habia podido tener un hijo, lo habian intentado numerosas veces pero el resultado era nulo.  
>Asi que la siguiente idea fue: ¡adopción! Te imaginaras que el niño adoptado fue Kaien.<em>

_Narración interrumpida._

_**—Hipocrita, secretos, bastardo ¡Eso es!**_ _**— **__Recordo con exactitud todas las palabras que habia dicho Grimmjow la noche anterior._

—_**¿Me dejas continuar?**__**—**__ Pregunto este mirandola extrañado._

_**—Claro, lo siento—**__ Se apeno._

_**—Despues de la adopción, llevaron a Kaien a la casa y sus padres intentaron que su primer amigo fuera Grimmjow.**_

_**—¿Y lo logro? — **__Luego de esa pregunta el pelinegro movio su cabeza de lado a lado, para indicar un "mas o menos"._

—_**Pudieron congeniar a medias. Kaien era muy timido y el señorito Grimmjow demasiado "depredador". Pero paso algo que estropio su relación, por eso el esta tan enojado contigo.**_

—_**¿Conmigo? ¿Qué tengo que ver en lo que paso? — **__Dijo esta estupefacta._

—_**Prcisamente trata de que lo defendieras…— **__Este tomo una pausa y prosiguio__**—. Kaien comenzo a estudiar en la misma primaria que Grimmjow y por alguna razón se enteraron de que era adoptado.**_

_**—¿Y que tiene eso de malo?**_

_**—¡Nada! — **__Supuso el__**—. Pero eso no lo vieron los demas. Un grupo de niños del mismo salon de los dos, comenzaron a fastidiar a Kaien y como Grimmjow se vio envolucrado…**_

—_**¡Paso lo que paso! — **__Dijo ironica esta.__****_

_**—Eran seis niños, contra uno… Te preguntaras ¿Por qué contra uno? Pues, despues de defender a Kaien esos niños le dieron una paliza a Grimmjow.**_

_**—Oh mi Dios— **__Se llevo la mano a la boca ¡seis contra uno! Era una injusticia.  
><em>_**  
>—Kaien huyó como cualquier otra persona, pero Grimmjow se quedo a golpearlos. Pero el mas herido resulto ser el, por suerte que un maestro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba— <strong>__Este hizo un gesto lamentable para finalizar su historia__** —. Kaien intento ser perdonado por el señorito, pero paso lo que esta pasando contigo. Al final solo aprendieron a destertarse y se convirtieron en "rivales".**_

—_**Ggio…— **__Dijo esta aflijida por todo lo que habia oido__**—. Todo esto que me contaste ¿es real?**_

—_**Tan real como mi lealtad a la familia.**_

—_**Ya entiendo porque no quiere perdonarme, pero ¿Qué hago? Ya me disculpe con y no lo acepta.**_

—_**¿Sabes algo? Tengo una carozonada que antes de Halloween pase, ya lo habran olvidado— **__Este le sonrio levemente a la cara sorpresiva de esta._

—_**¿Halloween? — **__Habia olvidado que solo faltaba una semana para esa dichosa celebridad._

—_**Yo hablare con el. Ahora tu debes ir a casa y pensar en que haras, se que estas arrepentida.**_

_**—Gracias— **__Fué lo unico que pudo decir, Ggio era tan generoso y bueno que dudaba que pudiera ser amigo de el Jeaguerjaques._

—_**Los opuestos se atraen— **__Dijo por ultimo como si hubiese leido su mente. Este le hizo una señal de despedida para avizar que se hiria.  
>Miharu lo imito y sintiendose un poco sorprendida con lo que dijo se marcho a su hogar.<em>


	16. Obra para Halloween

Miharu se encontraba parada en un pasillo al lado de las maquinas dispensadoras, observando sigilosamente a un peliazul, quien estaba hablando con una pálido chico como la vez anterior a esa que los vio. Noto repentinamente que el azabache pego un pequeño cartel en el pizarrón de actividades del pasillo, luego de terminar aparentemente una discusión, se retiraron del lugar.

—Observarlo no me sirve de nada— Dijo esta para sí misma, suspirante. No se dio cuenta que tenia a alguien atrás.

—¿A quién estamos observando?— Pregunto una voz ronca en un tono cómico, la chica no dudo en sobresaltarse al reconocer quien era.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estudio aquí— Respondió levantando una ceja; a tal pregunta.

Seguramente le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto sin una razón exacta, que pensó en evitar por un tiempo el posible causante de esa pesadilla de conciencia que tenia. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente con la intención de dejarlo atrás, el otro sin ser afectado comenzó a caminar a su paso, que le pareció ciertamente molesto a la ojigris.  
>De golpe se detuvo y el también—. ¿Intentas decirme algo?— La chica estaba extremadamente inquieta, quería sacarse el chico de encima pero este la seguía, aparentemente por un motivo.<p>

—Ahora que lo dices, Si— Se apeno como la primera vez que se conocieron, estaba preparada para correr en cualquier momento si era una confesión—. G-Gracias.

—¿Ah?— Apenas pudo oír la tartamuda palabra, el otro se sentía avergonzado.

—Gracias— Este como si fuera por un impulso sobre natural dio media vuelta y se retiro.  
>No entendió muy bien exactamente lo que quiso agradecer, pero sin darse cuenta había llegado al sitio donde los observados habían hablado. A su derecha se encontraba en la pizarra, el cartel que había colocado el azabache de nombre desconocido. Este tenía como título: "Obra de Halloween": inscripciones abiertas. Un máximo de diez personas como elenco.<br>Pensó en un principio ¿Qué tipo de interés podría tener el peliazul en obras?, después de todo el otro parecía no prestarle mucha atención a ese tipo de eventos. Abruptamente fue empujada en medio de su laguna de pensamientos.

—Quítate si no vas a inscribirte— Dijo el pelirrojo que la había empujado para un lado.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Le pregunto enfadada por tal acción, se sentía indignada de que tuviera la suerte de encontrarse con personas de esa clase la mayoría de las veces.

—Nada ¿y a ti?— Sonó más irónico que real. Está intentando controlar la compostura prefiriendo guardar silencio, al tiempo que veía escribir a ese molesto pelirrojo en un espacio de la lista del cartel "Menis". En ese momento de rabieta no fue que reacciono hasta que la presencia molesta se largo, que en la lista había un segundo nombre, era nada más y nada menos que… Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.  
>Se llevo la mano a la boca pestañando como si estuviera en una especie de trance, es decir, no es como si fuera la gran cosa si no que ya con el tiempo se había dado cuenta el tipo de persona que era Grimmjow. ¿Qué rayos hacia en una obra? Después de todo ese no era su estilo. Simultáneamente se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ya que conocer tanto a una persona luego de convivir con ella por numerosos días era algo que jamás había experimentado.<p>

Por un momento pensó; —¿Debería inscribirme?—. Y fue ahí cuando el pánico ataco. En un vago lugar de sus pensamientos una idea se había revelado, analizando cada situación que había vivido después del asunto del restaurant se percato que le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Algo extraño estaba pasando; tanto quería escuchar unas cuantas palabras que se convertirían en insultos o insinuaciones extrañas que pensó ¿Masoquismo? O una idea más allá de lo común, ¿estaba sintiendo algo por el Jeaguerjaques? Pareció sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados cuando lo empezó a suponer, así que se prometió a ella misma que si eso no funcionaba jamás volvería a insistir. Así que tomo un bolígrafo del bolsillo y no tan segura de dicha decisión, firmo su nombre en la lista.

* * *

El hombre mayor de piel morena observaba fijamente al peliazul quien simplemente se encontraba con un semblante serio, estos no habían cruzado ninguna palabra pero parecía que sus miradas ya habían comenzó parte de una discusión. Estaban situados en la espaciosa sala de la dirección, frente al escritorio se encontraba Grimmjow quien antes de poder articular una palabra al abrir la boca, el otro se había parado repentinamente con la intención de hablar primero.

—Hubiera podido creer en otra cosa que tu hicieras, cualquier cosa… — Este se volteo y camino hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella y prosiguió—. Pero esto ya es demasiado.  
>Grimmjow sabia a la perfección de que hablaba esa persona, mentalmente había trazado una situación que lo llevaría a la oficina del director para hablar de dicho asunto, era cuestión de tiempo y decisión para que se unieran los hechos.<br>El moreno volvió a dirigirse al escritorio y agarro una hoja de papel carta escrita, tenía en un borde superior derecho un número marcado en rojo.  
>Este suspiro y volteo la hoja señalando con su dedo dicho número, el Jeaguerjaques en ningún momento mostro símbolo de sorpresa o cambio de expresión.<p>

—Tu hermana ha pisado mi oficina numerosas veces, pero jamás vino aquí tan derrotada— Este aparentaba estrés y para continuar su dialogo, tomo un sorbo de agua que tenía un baso en su escritorio—. Reprobaste los últimos dos exámenes de ciencia.

—Tengo mis propios asuntos— Se limito a decir, Baraggan no se dejo persuadir por una excusa tan pobre.  
>Antes de poder dar un último sermón, tocaron la puerta de la oficina y el mayor dio la orden de pasar. A través de esa puerta entro un azabache de ojos verdes, Grimmjow enseguida noto su fría presencia. Estos dos venían estudiando juntos desde hace años atrás, tenían cierta relación ya que eran dos intelectuales en la parte del trabajo familiar más eran suficientemente distantes.<p>

—Director, ya se ha decido el evento para la siguiente semana— Dijo secamente, sin llamar la atención de el peliazul que se había colocado mal humorado.

—Bien hecho Ulquiorra, la profesora Unnamed se encargara del resto. Puedes retirarte— Este obedecio, dejando un pequeño papeleo en el escritorio sin en ningún momento cruzar la mirada con el otro. Este iba saliendo de la oficina cuando repentinamente en la situación silenciosa, el director sonrió con una idea en su cabeza—. ¡Espera! — El otro servicialmente se detuvo y volvió ante la presencia del director.

—Dígame, director.  
>Esta vez el moreno se dirigió a Grimmjow, quien en ningún momento había perdido la atención de dicho hombre —Jeaguerjauqes, eres problemático pero tengo que reconocer tu alto índice académico así que te ofreceré una oportunidad de intentar remediar esas detestables notas—. Grimmjow ya sabía por dónde venía todo eso y no dudo en fruncir el seño, le sabia a mierda esas notas ya que en su totalidad su potencial era bueno además de tener un buen futuro asegurado, pero ya esto venía acompañado con orgullo y algo mas, seguramente aceptaría cualquier oferta razonable para remediar esos estorbos —. Tendrán créditos extras si actúas en la obra de Halloween ¿Qué te parece?<br>Este quien ya tenía un tiempo con una expresión relativamente seria, sonrió sínicamente dándole vida a su personaje trastornado y malvado que a veces solía expresar. Comenzó a reír en un entorno macabro y volviendo a una sonrisa mas adaptada a su personalidad, miro fijamente a Baraggan.

—Acepto lo que mes ofrezcas.  
>Finalmente esos dos estrecharon las manos y el azabache se retiro, ahora es cuestión de disponer tiempo para los ensayos y terminar esa tontería de obra. Normalmente se aburría viéndolas, pero aunque probar actuar en una es absurdo este lo ayudaría académicamente.<p>

* * *

Había terminado el horario escolar y la rubia se encontraba parada un poco más allá de la entrada de la escuela, el día era nubloso y se encontraba pensativa que actividad realizaría hoy. Por supuesto que recordó que serbia de lunes a viernes la familia de Grimmjow, aunque se sintiera un poco intimidada por la actitud del antes nombrado últimamente.  
>Antes de poder avanzar unos pocos pasos a la salida, como si fuera por arte magia comenzó a llover fuertemente, esta solo pudo pensar en refugiarse bajo un árbol del instituto que estaba cerca de la entrada. Allí veía pasar los alumnos que se iban en limosina con sus familias o choferes y sintió cierta nostalgia, ella también deseaba que sus padres la fueran a recoger. Estos nunca lo hicieron e incluso dejaban de asistir a los eventos donde ella tomaba protagónico o secundario, siempre tan abandonada y aunque su corazón se siguiera agitando de tanta nostalgia y rabia salió corriendo de allí así se tuviera que empapar en medio de la gran tempestad. Como odiaba la melancolica lluvia que siempre la hacía pasar malos ratos, pero al menos esperaba que esta pudiera lavar sus penas y recuerdos frustrados de un pasado que intentaba olvidar.<p> 


	17. Audiciones parte 1

_Bueno __**Micalelita**__ yo solo digo que tengas paciencia que valdra la pena, CREEME xd y de verdad gracias por tus constantes reviews, eso me anima a seguir.  
><em> 

_Recien llegue de un viaje y me puse a escribir, aquí les va un nuevo capitulo. _

Ciertamente la lluvia en las calles era tan melancólica, definitivamente con falta de definición para ser exactos. Las personas huían y se cubrían con sus bolsos o cualquier objeto a su alcance, Miharu iba a un paso lento y tranquilo sin importarle empaparse tanto; necesitaba lavar sus penas y malos encuentros de esos últimos días.  
>Mirando la hora en un reloj en la calle, esta decide apurar el paso antes que se la haga tarde para llegar con los Jeaguerjaques, tal vez ese fuera su mayor problema.<p>

Toco el timbre y se situó en la puerta a esperar que Ggio como todos los días le abriera la puerta. Y así fue, el chico que poseía un semblante tranquilo lo extorsiono a uno de preocupación y sin articular primero una palabra, jalo a la rubia a dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta.

—**¡Te he dicho que tú no tienes necesidad de tocar el timbre! Te has mojado demasiado Miharu— **Este la miro indignada, dio media vuelta con la intención de buscar una toalla** —. Buscare algo para que te seques.**

Esta se quedo allí suspirante viendo su cabello empapado, le daba cierta curiosidad que su cabellera como todas las demás, cuando se empapaba se tornaba solo un poco más oscura. Sonrió levemente jugando con las puntas de sus cabellos, recordó que se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en su infancia. Lástima que nunca había alguien allí con el tiempo suficiente para explicárselo.

El Vega llego con pasos rápidos y le entrego la toalla, mientras que esta se tomaba el tiempo de secarse este la miraba con cara de desaprobación. Ella le recordaba un poco a su amo, eran igual de imprudentes los dos, a veces simplemente no les importaba del todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—**¿Cómo estas, Ggio?— **Le pregunto aun secándose el cuerpo, la toalla ya se había empapado toda.

—**Secó— **Le dijohaciendo un ademan, a ella le hizo un poco de gracia ya que el siempre decía ese tipo de comentarios que parecían bromistas pero seguramente no lo eran.

—**Hable con el señorito— **Dijo abruptamente el pelinegro, la chica quien estaba en silencio tomo atención en las siguientes palabras que transmitió. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto**—. El me escucho hasta el final, pero solo pareció irritarse y no dijo nada.**

—**Creo que debería desistir— **Sonrió cuando significativamente no estaba feliz, bajo un poco la cabeza. 

—**No puedo permitir eso— **Esta se quedo estática, el pelinegro quien no había perdido su seriedad continuo** —. Aunque sea un poco, eres una persona que forma parte de una relación con él. Es decir, no deseo que mi señor pierda a uno de sus escasos amigos.**

—**Tal vez eres demasiado bueno— **Esta le sonrió con cierto alivio en su corazón y el pareció sentir lo mismo, al ver su expresión afirmativa.

La obra requería de cierta preparación, solo quedaban seis días de ensayo así que los actores tenían permisos especiales para faltar a sus clases. El ensayo se realizaría en el auditorio del instituto, el cual era bastante amplio y con un escenario largo y espacioso.

Grimmjow quien estaba de un pésimo humor, estaba pensando en lo que había dicho el día anterior. La actuación solo era una pérdida de tiempo en su horario apretado, no solo debía cumplir sus deberes escolares si no los del trabajo familiar. La responsabilidad estaba cayendo en sus hombros, así que tenía que tomar el mando lastima que debido eso, hubiera reprobado esos dos decepcionante exámenes.

El peliazul entro en la sala y vio que estaban todas las nueves personas ya reunidas, mas la profesora de literatura se sumaban diez. Entre esa cantidad de gente logro divisar ese cabello largo, sedoso y rubio que tanto estaba acostumbrado a visualizar y resistir querer tocarlo, su tacto femenino le causaba una sensación de satisfacción que usualmente ocultaba.

Pasando entre los asientos y dirigiéndose al escenario, las miradas de todos se situaban en Grimmjow quien caminaba siempre de una forma peculiar tan arrogante como su apariencia. La profesora al notar eso, espontáneamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—**Jeaguerjaques, llegas tarde— **Le reprendió, el otro pareció o fingió no escucharla se situó al lado de dos gemelas que se encontraban allí.

La profesora comenzó a hablar sobre la obra que retomaba en la época los años 1877, sobre leyendas antiguas sobre las criaturas como los hombres lobos mejor conocido como licántropos. Mientras que esta informaba de la obra, la ojigris no pudo dejar de rodar su visión de vez en cuando donde se encontraba un piano de cola negro, esta poseía ganas de ir empezarlo a tocar debido a eso; adicionaría para el protagónico quien era una muchacha que tocaba el piano como si su música fuera hechizante. Grimmjow quien se encontraba atento a las palabras de la mujer, no pudo dejar de notar que la rubia tenia la mirada fija en ese elegante instrumento musical, ese le trajo un recuerdo reciente que había pasado pocos días después que se conocieron luego fue espantado por el enfado que sintió al recordar lo antes sucedió con su rival, el dudaba en si cual era el motivo de su molestia si era por la imprudencia de ella o por lo que había sucedido en el pasado, de igual manera antes de poder perdonarla (quien numerosas veces se lo pidió el Vega y esta misma) debía recodar como perdonar.

Unnamed (así se llama la profesora) tomo una carpeta que tenia sostenida ya hace rato debajo del brazo y la abrió. Ahí se encontraban varias hojas, donde escogió una que tenia los nombres de todo el elenco y el papel que deseaba interpretar.

**—¿Comenzamos o qué? — **Dijo el impaciente pelirrojo del día anterior llamado menis.

—**Si—** Esta aclaro su garganta un momento, antes de poder anunciar algo** —. Comenzaremos con la interpretación de los protagonistas. Tomen asiento en las gradas los demás.**

La primera en pasar para tomar el papel protagónico de la muda que tocaba el piano fue Yin, una de las gemelas antes nombrada. Esta tenía el cabello pelirrojo.  
>Tomo asiento, lo primero que debía hacer antes de interpretar ese papel era tocar una simple canción ya que el personaje al ser mudo, no articulaba ninguna palabra en la obra.<p>

Esta movio su cabeza palelamente y lista para tocar coloco sus dedos en el piano. La sala quedo inundada de una melodia extraña que comenzó a tocar la chica, desde Miharu hasta el último de la primera fila hicieron una mueca de disgusto ya que notoriamente Yin posiblemente no era buena tocando el piano.

Su hermana quien se estaba sintiendo aturdida, no resistio pararse y gritarle: **—¡Baja de ahí! No ves que eres pesima tocando.**

**—Sube tu ¡y toca! si crees que es tan facil— **Le grito esta, parandose del asiento.

—**¡Siguiente!— **Grita la profesora parando la discusión de estas dos **—. Miharu Hayato, sube al escenario.**

Miharu, quien tras subir las escaleras al unisono que la gemela la bajaba, recibe una mirada de desaprobación de la otra persuadiendola.  
>La rubia toma asiento un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que hacia eso de audicionar para una obra. Después de todo siempre terminaba decepcionada cuando sus padres no venían a reuniones de representantes, no quería pasar por la terrible pena de no ir a verla en las obras escolares en su infancia.<p>

Esta quien recordó una melodia que su abuela le enseño a tocar, empieza con un suave comienzo cautivando las miradas de todos inclusos los que estaban distraidos en momentos anteriores. El auditorio se llenava de un ambiente tranquilo y Ennamed poseía una sonrisa al terminar la rubia la corta canción.


	18. Audiciones parte 2

_**aNy Kysuky**__**: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas ;)**_

_**Micalelita**__**: Gracias a ti también por tus reviews, este capitulo lo hice un poco mas largo. Y ya el siguiente lo tengo casi listo, si me da tiempo lo subo hoy mismo.  
><strong>_

—**¡Bravo!—** Se levantó eufóricamente aplaudiendo. La ojigris al visualizar la satisfacción de la profesora no dudo en sonreír **—.¿Alguien más adicionará para el papel de Elizabeth? —** Y abruptamente antes que alguien pudiera analizar bien una respuesta, continuó **—. Espero que no ¡Ya tenemos nuestra Elizabeth!**

Yin ejecuto una sonrisa falsa que reflejaba disgusto y enojo, su hermana se percato pero a cambio dio un suspiro de alivio, lo menos que deseaba era que su hermana pasara vergüenza que se reflejaría en la reputación de esta. Unnamed anoto en la hoja, los papeles que les correspondería a las primeras que adicionaron, así dando la orden que pasaran los demás.  
>Como todavía estaban en los papeles principales, paso como candidato Menis quien para interpretar a James "el licántropo de la historia", necesitaba poder bailar con una actitud ruda. Este al subir al escenario bailo un estilo "desconocido" que desconcertó a la mayor, mientras que a la mayoría les causo risa y una fuerte cólera al pelirrojo.<p>

El siguiente en pasar para intentar tomar el protagónico fue un chico rubio, ni tan simpático pero si agraciado. Se llama Tesra, seguramente debía ser como de la estatura de Kaien. Este quien si sabía bailar, tomo el género de salsa e hizo unos pasos, nuevamente la profesora quedo conforme pero no lo suficiente, así que anoto su nombre con el papel que más le correspondía.  
>Ya que más ninguna persona quería participar por el protagónico, paso a los antagonistas.<p>

La próxima en pasar fue la gemela peli azul llamada Yang, quien interpretaría a la madre de Elizabeth. Esta se planteo en el medio del escenario y tomando el libreto comenzó a dramatizar la escena que mejor le pareció.

****

**—¡Niña estúpida!— **Vocifero de repente impactando a los espectadores** —. ¡Te dije que no pararas de tocar! Eres muy inútil, ni para eso sirves. Tu padre nos abandono por que deseaba una familia normal, pero no… ¡Eres una muda! Solo toca el maldito instrumento, que solo de eso podemos vivir—. **Tomo una pequeña pausa, inclino su cabeza y orgullosa dijo:**—. Gracias.**

La actuación de esta había sido tan real que hasta Grimmjow y un mastodonte que no estaba poniendo atención, se quedaron sumamente sorprendido con tal acto. Nuevamente la mayor del auditorio, quedo complacida y le aplaudió a la muchacha causándole cierta molestia a su hermana gemela.

La siguiente en pasar era una muchacha bastante bizarra de cabello oscuro, su nombre era Sun Sung, esta audicionaría para uno de los compradores de la bestia.  
>Se coloco en el escenario y dijo su única línea en su papel como tal, de una manera mezquina y sarcástica.<strong><strong>

**—Espero que esta vez tengas algo bueno que ofrecerme— **Satisfecha bajo del escenario, mientras que la profesora asentía muy convencida de su papel.****

Los siguientes papeles no necesitaban de audición como tal, eran simples y básicos sin ninguna línea en especial. Así que luego de una buena organización, arreglo de papeleo se levanto para anunciarles a los candidatos que se encontraban aburridos sus papeles. Se levantaron todos de las gradas y escucharon atentamente a la profesora.

****

**—Ya tengo los resultados— **Tomo la primera hoja de la carpeta y lo leyó en voz alta** —. Miharu interpretara a Elizabeth, Menis será George el sometedor de la vestía, Yin interpretara a la esposa de George y Yang a la madre de Elizabeth, Sun sung interpretara al comprador 1, Tesra el comprador 2, Nirgge el comprador 3, Pesche el enjaulador 1 y Dondochakka el enjaulador 2.**

La rubia pareció contenta con su papel al igual que Yang, Sun Sung esbozó una risita extraña de satisfacción y los extraños amigos "Pesche y Dondochakka" chocaron las manos, comenzando a celebrar cantando interrumpidos por el intimidador Nirgge que le daba igual si quedo o no en su papel, Menis parecía de mal humor pero igual el papel que obtuvo tomaba mucha parte en los actos, Tesra solo se limito a suspirar y Yin parecía enojada, pero… ¿Y Grimmjow? Todos omitieron el papel más importante, hasta que la profesora lo dejo de sorpresa.

**—Y finalmente— **Dijo Unnamed, llamando la atención del grupo** —. El protagonista, es decir el licántropo será… ¡Grimmjow!**

**—¿Qué?— Gritaron estupefactos Tesra y Menis, quien habían olvidado lo del papel principal. El peli azul solo pareció irritarse al oír eso.**

**—¿Estas loca?— **Le reclamo en voz alta el antes nombrado, apartándose un poco de el lugar los demás** —. Yo específicamente escribí que quería ser un extra, cualquier basura ¡menos el protagónico!**

Esta no parecía molestarse al tono irrespetuoso del alterado Jeaguarjaques, solo esbozo una sonrisa sutil y le respondió**: —Estoy perfectamente cuerda dulzura. Desde el momento que llegaste tarde en el auditorio puede notar en ti la bestia interior que lucha por salir, ¡el personaje vivo en ti!**

**—¡Tonterías!— **Le replico con la intención de irse, caminando en dirección contraria del grupo.****

**—Es esto o nada— **Se detuvo en seco, ese argumento lo colocaba entre la espada y la pared. Aceptaba el papel ó se quedaba con esas notas**—. ¿Aceptas?**

**—Acepto— **Dijo entre dientes el chico.

Miharu quien en un principio no había entendido del todo porque el peli azul estaba actuando en esta obra, comenzó a preocuparse a la falta de personalidad agresiva y dominante que estaba teniendo. En otro momento hubiera manipulado la situación ó renunciado esperando una ruega para volver, pero este solo se dejo someter por la decisión final de la peli morada.

—**Pero ¡ya va!— **Dijo Menis a un molesto por tal decisión **—. ¿Y como sabemos que esté tipo sabe bailar?**

**—Debo suponer que sabe bailar al menos mejor que tu— **La mayoría carcajeo al oír ese comentario, y la profesora reflexionando esa posibilidad voltea ver al peli azul **—. ¿Sabes bailar?**

**—Si— **Respondió secamente mirando al pelirrojo.****

**—Demuéstralo— **Dijo esta vez Tesra quien también estaba molesto porque le arrebataran el papel que deseaba.****

**—¡Demuéstralo, Demuéstralo!— **Dijeron esta vez los amigos rarotes, en forma de canto y juego que fueron inmediatamente callados por los ojos pardos de Grimmjow.

El Jeaguerjaques sin decir nada se dirigió al escenario con la intención de mostrarle su talento, Miharu estaba un poco pensativa sobre el tema ya que jamás había visto bailar al peli azul debía suponer que solo baila algo acorde con su actitud altanera pero a veces las apariencias engañan…

Grimmjow dio una pequeña vuelta visualizando su alrededor como si todo el auditorio estuviera lleno, en unos pocos segundos inclino su cuerpo y sus manos con sus dedos pareció charquearlos, comenzó a mover su cuerpo de una manera rítmica y moviendo la punta de su pies izquierdo, dando unos pasos al lado de este pie como si fuera jalado dejándose llevar por su cabeza. Volvió al punto de comienzo caminando con actitud, viendo amenazadoramente la gente imaginaria. Movió sus brazos en el aire en forma circular y se agacho aun con esa tétrica mirada, se levanto poco a poco arreglando una chaqueta imaginaria que llevaba y con sus pies comenzó a moverlos de lado a lado y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, esterilizando con sus manos al aire dándole gracia. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre su eje moviendo su brazos con cierta siluetas y luego de hacerlo más rápido, a una velocidad se volvió a agachar y con una mano en el piso dio un salto allí mismo, haciendo que sus pies hicieran un movimiento radical y sin intentar desafiar tanto a la gravedad cae agachado y al pararse da una vuelta y esbozando esa sonrisa naturalmente nefasta que posee, se inclino para dar por entendido que termino la demostración.

Todos sin excepción se quedaron atónitos de tal baile, ese chico que veían allí sonriendo era un ¡maestro! Con tal acto logro callar a los dos chicos que envidiaban que el allá obtenido el papel y Unnamed estaba totalmente eufórica al ver tal demostración, esta obra se había hecho desde cuatros años atrás con bailes más tradicionales pero esto cambiara gracias a Grimmjow y su increíble forma de moverse. La ojigris no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el Jeaguerjaques bailaba tan sensacional que despertó en ella una fascinación que necesitaba disimular ante los ojos del otro.

—**¡Sabia que este es nuestro licántropo!— **Luego de comentar palabras positivas, decide que es la hora de empezar a practicar.

Eran las 4:00P.M. De la tarde eso significaba que tendría que quedarse una hora más en la casa de los Jesguerjaques. Miharu estaba parada en la puerta de la casa y antes de tocar el timbre se detuvo, recordó claramente las palabras que Ggio siempre le decía cada vez que le abría la puerta para que pudiera pasar así que por primera vez, se limito a abrirla la puerta y pasar.  
>Todo pareció pasar en milésimas de segundo, un pelinegro la había tomado del brazo derecho y de forma amenazadora, se lo había doblando hacia atrás con el otro brazo flexionándolo sobre su cuello en una manera asfixiante.<p>

****

**—¡Ggio!— **Apenas pudo gritar, mientras que este la soltaba abruptamente.****

**—¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?— **Dijo este sumamente preocupado, moviendo los hombros de la chica constantemente causándole un pequeño mareo.

**—¡Basta!— **Leaparto las manos de encima **—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

****

**—No puede evitarlo ¡jamás entras sin tocar! Y no estaba informado de ningún visitante— **Miharu pudo ver la gran determinación de este y lo preocupado que estaba al ver que la agredió, simplemente decidió calmarse para relajar su brazo moviéndolo.

—**Estas disculpado, pero si vuelves hacer eso yo… ¡me enojare!— **El otro recupero su compostura, riendo un poco por tal amenaza.

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

Sin encuentran algun error ortograficio, luego lo corrijo. Como dice: ESTOY MUY CANSADA. Asi que no se si me dije bien.

Bueno me despido por el dia de hoy y espero que me dejen comentarios u opiniones, eso me alegra y me anima a seguir escribiendo C:


	19. ¡Qué comience la obra!

_**Any KisuKy**__: me alegra que seas paciente :D_

_**Micalelita:**__ Bueno la espera valio la pena, se que disfrutaras este capitulo._

_**Dairen Tsukihino: **__Jajaja mucha gracias por decir que lo manipulo bien, yo también lo adoro de hecho es mi arrancar favorito. Trato de plasmarlo adecuadamente y se que mucha gente se sorprendiendo cuando lo imaginaron amable._

_Te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustan los OC pero en esta historia fue necesario. Todas las arrancar me parecen bichas xP__**  
><strong>_

Increíble como la mayoría de la semana había avanzado rápidamente, el elenco de la obra _**"noche de licántropo"**_ (así se llamaba la obra) había ensayado hasta el fin de semana con la intención de que el acto fuera en su totalidad perfecto.

La ojigris no había podido cruzar alguna palabra con Grimmjow, además de que su papel era de una muda, el otro no tuvo ni el mínimo interés. El único contacto más fijo era el final de la obra, donde James muerde a Elizabeth, dejando inconclusa la obra si la chica murió ó vivió, tristemente ese final no se pudo realizar.

Unnamed en busca de un trabajo excepcional decide cambiar el final, los actores improvisarían la terminación como mejor les pareciera, así finalizando explosivamente como condición.

En el aula donde se encontraban la rubia y una intrépida peli verde, estaban siendo observadas por unos ojos pardos llenos de frivolidad. Grimiony quien recordaba que jamás le había dirigido la palabra a la "sirvienta de su hermano", últimamente se había llenado de sed de curiosidad por saber porque su pariente había dejado de molestarla. Repentinamente notó con más claridad que muchas miradas masculinas la tenían como objetivo, desde hace semana y media que la dejaron de ver charlando con el Jeaguerjaques, el interés prohibido de muchos había despertado después de todo no era recomendable querer antojarse de cosas ó en este caso "personas", que el peli azul allá reclamado como suyas egoístamente.

Como suerte al azar la rubia con su encantadora mirada volvió a detallar a la hermana del susodicho, como algunas veces ya había hecho. Esta era idéntica a él, solo poseía rasgos más finos y delineados. Ese cabello azulado de los hermanos, debía ser un fuerte pero seguramente no resaltaba tanto como los orbes de esos brillantes ojos que podían recordarles a témpanos de hielo, pero jamás se cansaría de ver, gracias a su magnificencia. 

No fue que volvió a la realidad hasta que las miradas de estas dos se encontraron. Simplemente por simpatía, la ojigris levanto su mano e hizo un pequeño gesto para saludarla, la otra incrédula de tal acción se voltea hacia atrás para hablar con la pelinegro de dos coletas quien estaba observando por la ventana, ausente de la escena. 

**—Está claro que son hermanos**— Dijo esta suspirante, con la intención de ser un pensamiento para sí misma.

—**¿Quiénes?—** Pregunto Neliel quien había escuchado inevitablemente al estar a su lado.

—**Nadie en especial.**

En ese momento volvió a maldecir la lluvia y las nubes con todas sus fuerzas por arruinar posiblemente la noche donde actuaria, esperaba que esto no continuara ya que hacia una fuerte llovizna y mediante caminaba por la larga entrada del edificio con la intención de llegar al auto, observo a su alrededor: Las personas huían con furor temerosas a que su apariencia seca y bien cuidada no se dañara, su hermana fue una de esas que corrió a toda velocidad vociferando que se estropearía su cabello, el Jeaguerjaques en cambio caminaba sin apuros así cayendo las fuertes gotas de lluvia bailantes en su hermosa cabellera azul, entre la gente que aborrecía llego a ver otra persona que parecía no importarle mojarse. Su cabello casi dorado parecía ser juguetón con la lluvia, ¿seria un Ballet o danza libre? Sus movimientos eran imprescindible, su cabello tenía más gracia que el de el mismo, aunque esta no esbozara una sonrisa se veía tan chispeante entre la llovizna. Dejo de mirarla, sus balurdos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, lástima que al sentirse observada no se hubiera percatado que esos desconocidos ojos eran de quien estaba luchando por su atención, lo vio marchar a lo lejos con una sonrisa indefinida sentimentalmente.

Toco delicadamente la puerta con una sonrisa que decía más de una metáfora, Ggio Vega apenado por saber a qué se refería esa expresión, le ordeno que pasara. Está sacudiendo su cabello afuera antes de pasar, se percato que en el piso había varios papeles de regalos. 

**—¿Porqué tanto desorden?— **Pregunto está siguiendo el rastro de papeles. El pelinegro la siguió y dieron con su respuesta.

En el comedor se encontraban una variedad de prendas de ropas femeninas de diferentes estilos y colores, Grimiony quien poseía un semblante alegre observaba con gran entusiasmo un vestido azul en sus manos. A cambio Grimmjow quien se encontraba en el mismo ámbito estaba arrecostado de la pared, con una expresión malhumorada. Sus padres al parecer intentaban discutirles algo, con un traje doblado en la mano derecha de la señora que se podría apostar que era sumamente carísimo. 

—**Grimmjow ¡por favor! ¿Cómo que no te gusta?— **Dijo desesperada su madre, quien estaba preocupada por el costo del traje que no usaría.

**—Es un traje elegante europeo, es de la mejor calidad. Usualmente te gustan mucho ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
><strong> 

**—¿Querías otra cosa?— **Volvió hablar con el nerviosismo de haberlo decepcionado esta vez con su obsequio.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede…?" esa frase entre el palabrerío de sus padres retumbo en su cabeza fuertemente, haciéndole sentir pálpitos debido a un fuerte dolor causado por su rabia. Debía suponer que ellos no sabían nada… No sabían, ni sabrán lo que le sucede a sus hijos.  
>Pareció maldecir entre dientes y arrebatar esas telas bien cocidas de la mano de su madre, en ese momento se retiro de el comedor y pasando por la entrada su mirada de cólera cruzo con la de Miharu, la cual le causo un gran estruendo a sus nervios. Pero no fue antes de alejarse mucho que Vocifero con un tono amargo: <strong>—Cuando sepan que quiero ¡vengan a verme!<br>**

****Como si fuera un fuerte premonición, la ojigris se percato lo que quiso decir el Jeaguerjaques cuando pronunció: "¡vengan a verme!" quiso comentárselo a Ggio, pero este ya había desaparecido en un instante, sabía perfectamente que intentaría calmar a la bestia azul quien estaba más malhumorado que nunca estos últimos días.

Antes de poder voltearse para ir a otro extremo de la casa con la intención de cambiarse, escucho un llamado: **—Miharu.  
><strong> 

**—¿Si? Mi señora— **Hizo un rápida reverencia, mientras que está decepcionada se acercaba a ella**—. ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo, no?  
><strong> 

****Al hacer tal pregunto guardo un minuto de silencio, ese incomodo silencio llamo la atención de Grimiony quien había volteado a la espera de una respuesta. La rubia por simplemente desconocer la respuesta, prefirió improvisar algo.

—**Si— **Respondió cortante, intentando que su vista no se moviera a otro Angulo.

—**Necesito preguntarte algo, querida— **Esta le coloco la mano en el hombro y fueron caminando fuera de ese sitio, para una charla privada a los alrededores de la piscina. 

Cuando llegaron allí visualizaron a Starrk sentado en una de las sillas del alrededor, este estaba al pendiente de su teléfono celular así que no se percato de la llegada de las damas. La rubia quiso intentar pedirle que se retirara, seguramente sería una charla privada pero Tsubaki la detuvo, dando entender que este era una persona discreta. 

Por un momento la dama de mayor edad pareció tornarse dudosa de lo que preguntaría, causándole cierta duda la ojigris.  
>Esos días que raramente se veían, habían desarrollado un circulo amistoso, lástima que esta viajara tan constantemente que casi no pudiera intercambiar palabras. <p>

**—¿Qué crees que necesite o le suceda a mi hijo? — **Pregunto entre dientes**—. Sé que su carácter es así, pero creo que le sucede algo.**

—**Tal vez la necesite a usted, a su madre y/o a su padre— **La respuesta fluyó como si la pregunta fuese para ella. Sintió cierta molestia en su estomago, como si sus sentimientos le causaran, como dice la vieja frase: "mariposas en el estomago". Estas no eran por amor si no por algo que ella desconocía… Nostalgia, fue lo primero que pensó.

Antes que la madre del Jeaguerjaques pudiera contestar, Starrk quien termino de entretenerse con su teléfono se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellas con su característica serenidad. 

**—Lamento haber oído su charla— **Dijoeste convencido de su falta**—. Pero mi señora, creo que usted lo que necesita es ir a ver al señorito esta noche—. **Terminada esta frase, el hombre le guiño un ojo a la sorprendida rubia. 

**—¿Esta noche exactamente? — **Preguntó confundida. 

Antes que Miharu pudiera preguntar cómo sabia de el evento de hoy, este de adelanto a responder:** —Ggio nos menciono que su amado hijo actuaria en un organizado evento escolar, será el protagónico. Sera mejor que lo vaya a ver junto a su esposo.**

La madre del susodicho por un momento esbozo una gran sonrisa y pareció como la emoción se apoderaba de cuerpo, pero antes de manifestarla dijo: **—Pero yo ¿por qué no sabía eso? ¡Claro que debo ir a verlo— **Decidida luego de terminar esta charla, consultaría con su marido. Esta miro a Miharu con la intención de preguntar:** —¿Tú sabías esto?**

—**Precisamente ella es la protagonista— **Interrumpió el hombre.  
><strong><br>**

—**Entonces esta ¡hecho! Está noche veré en escena a ti y a mí… Grimmie— **La dama se tapo la boca de impresión al ver soltado esa última palabra, definiendo el seudónimo que años atrás el peli azul poseía.

—**¿Grimmie?—**Preguntó está entre risas, ese apodo tan juguetón y gracioso no quedaba con el obstinado Grimmjow.**  
><strong> 

**—Es un apodo que le colocó Starrk a Grimmjow, pero ¡shhh! El no soporta que le digan así.**

**—De acuerdo— **Dijo mirando al cocinero quien tenía una sonrisa burlona, la mirada de la rubia aclamaba lo astuto y mal intencionado que fue su compañero al colocarle tal alias.

—**Una cosas más— **Argumento Starrk antes que Tsubaki fuera a consultar con Zeon**—Mantenga esto es secreto, deje como sorpresa su llegada al evento.**

—**¡Buena idea, querido! — **Exclamo está más contenta, entrando a la casa nuevamente.

Al instante que la dama se marcho quedaron estos dos solos, mirándose con diferentes expresiones risueñas. Ante todo la rubia recordó la alta información que poseía este y Ggio. 

**—Ggio te dijo todo sobre la obra y los personajes, pero ¿cómo supo?**

—**El señorito le contó a Ggio, aunque este parece desinteresado le comenzó a importar lo que hacía a través de la semana de ensayo. Ggio como toda persona normal necesitaba un desahogó y me lo menciono—** Tomo una pequeña pausa para continuar _**—**_. **La señora estaba espontáneamente alegre, ya que "Grimmie" seguramente por primera vez trabajará en equipo. **

—**Eso está bien—** Esta se torno rojiza al darse cuenta que Grimmjow la había reconocido como protagonista, después de todo si había esperanza para una disculpa.

**—Espero que ustedes dos puedan arreglar sus diferencias—** Interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, diciendo tal comentario.

**—¿También te lo menciono?—** Preguntó sorprendida.

**—¡Claro que no! Se nota en el ambiente del hogar, todos nos hemos dado cuenta.**

—**Esto es peor de lo que pensé.**

**—De igual manera haré todo lo posible para ayudarlos—** Dijo este rumbo a entrar a la casa.  
><strong><br>**

Había llegado la noche del evento tan esperado del mes, todas las chicas de la obra estaban ubicadas en el camerino para mujeres maquillándose y vistiéndose. Las ropas que usarían eran de la época pero muy elegantes, estas usarían poco maquillaje para concordar con los recursos que habían en esos tiempos.

Yin la gemela pelirroja observaba con cierta rabia a Miharu, quien vestía un vestido juvenil adaptado a esa antigua moda. Mientras que ella y su hermana, interpretaban dos hermanas ya bastantes adultas así que su vestuario seria menos atractivo. En cambio Yang, quien siempre había soñado interpretar una villana en una obra se sentía muy entusiasmada.****

La otra chica era Sun-Sung quien interpretaría a una compradora y empresaria importante, llevaba un traje elegante femenino a lo antiguo. Esta no solía hablar mucho, pero constantemente se reía perturbosamente de cosas que solo a ella le ocasionaban risas.

En el camerino de los hombres, Tesra y Menis ya estaban vestidos al igual que Pesche, Dondochakka y Nirgge. El único que faltaba ahí era Grimmjow, quien estaba retrasado por una hora. El pelirrojo quien vociferaba que "su obra" no saldría mal, estaba histérico por la llegada del Jeaguerjaques.

—**¡¿Dónde estará ese bastardo?— **Decía con enojo dando vueltas en la habitación.

Este parecía ser el único enojado en la habitación, ya que los amigos maravillas estaban correteando en la habitación y los otros dos simplemente miraban el reloj a la espera de que el espectáculo comenzara en media hora.

Por los pasillos se escucho unos pasos, los cuales Menis escucho claramente y antes de poder correr y abrir la puerta, fue brutalmente golpeado en la frente por el rápido movimiento de esta. Grimmjow había llegado de traje y corbata, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mirando al furioso pelirrojo quien no dudo en reclamarle.

—**Además de llegar tarde, ¡te atreves a golpearme a mí! Sin mi esta obra no seguiría, Hmp— **Este alterado salió del camerino sin darse cuenta que el Jeaguerjaques no le había prestado la mínima atención, este ya se estaba desvistiendo empezando por la parte superior de sus prendas.

La rubia había salido del camerino de damas para tomar un respiro, estaba tan nerviosa, era la primera vez que actuaria y al frente de tantas personas. Suspirante y distraída, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin percatarse que una persona quien iba corriendo por ahí mismo, la abrazo fuertemente sobresaltándola.

**—¡Haru!— **Vocifero eufórica la peli verde abrazando a su amiga, quien cambio su semblante a uno más relajado al saber que era su fiel amiga. 

—**Neliel— **Dijo suave y calmada, correspondiendo a su amistoso abrazo.

—**¿Estas nerviosas? —** Y antes de poder responder pregunta tan obvia, continuó**— No debes estarlo, se que lo harás bien. Vine a desearte ¡suerte!**

—**Gracias, eres la mejor— **Esta le sonrió con un poco mas de confianza.****

**—Bueno, ya solo quedan cinco minutos para que comience la función.**

—**¿Cinco minutos? ¿Tan pronto?— **Argumento exaltada, viendo como su amiga se iba corriendo, tambaleando los flecos de su vestido.

Esta volteo hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que todo el elenco estaba saliendo, siendo guiados por Unnamed hacia el escenario. Entre la marcha Tesra se percato de la presencia de la rubia y le hizo una seña para que los siguiera, ya que esta se veía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Neliel quien había llegado apurada a su asiento en la primera fila, se sentó agotada de tanto correr. Miro a su amigo Kaien quien estaba sentado a su lado, con un elegante traje más tenía una expresión malhumorada. Este había sido obligado por la peli verde a venir, ya que verían a su amiga actuar como protagonista pero a su vez al peor enemigo de este.

**—¿Ella está nerviosa?— **Pregunto de la nada el pelinegro, con la mirada perdida hacia el escenario.

—**Un poco, pero se la pasará a la hora de actuar. **

—**Ya va a empezar la obra.**

Entre los telones rojos del gran escenario salió la profesora Unnamed, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro. Esta se coloco en el medio del escenario y tomo el micrófono que estaba en ese punto para comenzar la introducción de la obra.

—**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, es un placer presentarles esta noche una maravillosa obra para la celebridad de Halloween. "Noche de Licántropo" es una obra escrita y realizada por mi persona, Unnamed, en mis tiempos de juventud. Como todos los años, se realizara el mismo patrón pero habrán sorpresas en esta oportunidad…**

Mientras que continuaba de hablar Unnamed, el Jeaguerjaques recibió un mensaje de su mayordomo y mano derecha Ggio. Este especificaba que se asomara por los telones, cuidadosamente y así hizo. Puedo visualizarlo en la segunda fila pero para su sorpresa ¡sus padres estaban allí también! Y antes de poder averiguar lo que estaba pasando, nuevamente recibe un mensaje de este, lo cual lo deje estupefacto.

—**Ahora ¡que comience la obra!— **Finalizo el discurso la profesora.

_**Comienza la narración de la obra, por Unnamed**__:_

_Erase una vez un viejo pueblo sin nombre que quedaba ubicado en el medio de la nada, comenzaron a pasar sucesos extraños que pronto comenzaron a espantar a los pocos habitantes de la población. Se rumoraba que un hombre y un lobo eran los responsables de esto, hasta en que verdad se dieron cuenta que estos asesinatos dados, eran hechos por un solo ser el cual denominaron: Hombre Lobo._

—_**Mi negocio está más solitario que nunca, los pueblerinos tienen miedo de salir ¡maldigo a esa creatura que nos asecha!— **__Dijo Menis expresando rabia en sus palabras, interpretando a su personaje casi a la perfección._

—_**Quedaremos en bancarrota si no hacemos algo— **__Se lamento la esposa de este cantinero, sentada a su lado en las mesas su negocio. Yin era quien interpretaba este sutil papel._

_Repentinamente a Louis el dueño del local se le ocurrió una macabra idea, haciendo que se le dibujara una sonrisa con un significado propio.  
><em> 

—_**¡Tengo una idea!— **__Exclamo este con aires de triunfo __**—. Esta noche casaremos al fulano, "hombre lobo" y lo venderemos para obtener más ganancia de lo que este bar puede dar, así nos mudaremos de este feo pueblo.**_

_**—Excelente idea, querido— **__Dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla, con actitud provocativa pregunto:__** —. ¿Cómo lograras capturar a tal bestia?**_

—_**Solo necesitare mi escopeta, dardos tranquilizantes y a dos hombres para esta aventura— **__Este se levanto junto a su esposa y se dirigieron caminantes a salir del escenario._

_*Se bajo el telón para darse termina la escena 1. Ahora en la pausa de dos minutos, se sube para dar comienzo a la escena 2*  
><em> 

_En una casa pequeña no muy lejana de ese bar, se encontraban madre e hija en medio de una práctica de piano de la menor de estas dos. _

_La melodía de la hermosa Elizabeth llenaba de dulzura y calma la casita de estas dos, todo iba marchando de maravillas hasta que esta por un pequeño error de tecla casi imprescindible, se le es azotada una mano con un látigo que sostenía la madre de esta._

—_**¿Qué haces? Hemos repasado esta lección toda la semana y aun no te sale perfecta ¡pequeña sabandija!— **__Grito Yang mientras que jalaba del cabello de Miharu, la cual fingía un inmenso dolor en su mano derecha más sin emitir alguna palabra__**—. ¡Continua!— **__La soltó para que esta pudiera continuar con la partitura._

_Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que la madre de esta acumulo suficiente energía negativa y estrés para tener la necesidad de gritarle por impulso a su incapaz de hablar hija._

—_**¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta?— **__Lanzo una pregunta al aire, mientras que caminaba alrededor del piano y Miharu , quien tocaba apasionadamente__**—. ¡Que no sepas hacer nada bien! Si solo fueras más talentosa, si tu padre no se hubiera ido por tu culpa…— **__Tomo una pausa de silencio de diez segundos y continúo__** —. ¡Basta!— **__La rubia paro de tocar y fingió sorprenderse__** —. Con diez horas de práctica ya es suficiente por hoy.**_

_Matilde se retiro gruñendo y vociferando maldiciones, su pobre hija quien había nacido muda, tenía que aguantar todos los insultos de su progenitora. El marido de esta, las había abandonado a temprana edad de la hija y solo salió de una conclusión que el motivo había sido por su imperfecta hija muda._

_Esta sufría cada día de su frustrante vida, solo podía calmarse colocando su cabeza en las teclas del piano e intentando cerrar sus ojos para pensar. Había sido sometida desde los cinco años a tomar clases de piano hasta sus actuales diecinueve años, con el propósito de que alguno experto se fijara en su talento y pudiera surgir con su madre a la fama._

_*Volvió a bajarse el telón para darse terminada la escena 2. Ahora la escena 3 seria en el bar. Sube el telón*_

_Russa la esposa de Louis, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su marido. Ya era más de la media noche y esta había preparado una gran jaula como le había ordenado su marido, solo era cuestión de que el llegara con sus dos hijos._

_Esta escucho la puerta de entrada y se levanto rápidamente para observar a su marido entrar con una gran sonrisa, y sus dos fieles hijos cargando a la bestia que estaba sometiendo al pueblo.  
><em> 

—_**¿Esa es la terrible creatura? — **__Preguntó Yin con aire de sorpresa, visualizando como _Pesche y Dondochakka cargaban a Grimmjow cada uno, por uno de sus brazos. El Jeaguerjaques llevaba una máscara de lobo cuidadosamente construida la cual se veía realista, llevaba una camisa antigua blanca maga larga y un pantalón negro, sus manos habían sido cubiertas con pelo artificial y uñas falsas, al igual que sus pies sin zapatos.

_**—¡Enciérrenlo! — **__Dijo asintiéndole a la pregunta de Yin. Los dos amigos quienes interpretaban a los hermanos, arrastraron al Jeaguerjaques hasta la jaula, cuidadosamente lo lanzaron y cerraron la puerta __**—. Ese bastardo no despertara hasta mañana.**_

—_**¡Oh querido!— **__Exclamo esta tomándolo del brazo. Esas escenas de pareja, fueron las más difíciles de poner en práctica debido al disgusto mutuo entre esos dos, durante los ensayos._

_*Apagaron y encendieron las luces, lentamente con la intención de dar al parecer que paso a ser el siguiente día*_

_Russa había llegado temprano al bar con la intención de poder limpiarlo, ya con la bestia atrapada seguramente llegarían más clientes hasta el día de poder venderla._

_Esta comenzó a barrer por el suelo, pensativa con todos los problemas que le causaba vivir en la miseria de ese pueblo el cual no poseía ni un nombre. Por inercia volteo a ver a la bestia quien seguía aun inconsciente en la jaula y de la sorpresa, se le cayó la escoba._

_¡Allí había era un humano!_

_Esta se sintió atraída y se acerco a la jaula, hipnotizada por la belleza de ese hombre. Lo admiro como si estuviera mirando a un ángel y este por casualidad se despertó, dando a visualizarse esos hermosos ojos de depredador. Russa como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, estaba a punto de meter su brazo a través de las barras de la jaula con la intención de poder tocarlo, si no es por su esposo que segundos antes había entrado._

___**—¡No! — **__Gritó este jalándola hacia atrás._

_El hombre que estaba en esa jaula, se abalanzo casi sobre ellos y fue detenido por barrotes. Se encontraba gruñendo y con cierto desesperación en salir de ahí, tanto era su molestia que retrocedió y con sus dos manos arranco su camisa dejando su pecho desnudo…_

_*La mayoría del público femenino se estremeció al ver tal escena, el atractivo Grimmjow había representado una excelente actuación atrayendo la atención de todas._

—_**Grimmjow es todo un semental— **__Dijo Neliel con un tono provocativo, admirando su abdomen bien formado.  
><em> 

_Kaien quien había oído perfectamente a su amiga y prestado atención a la reacción del público femenino, empezó a ponerse malhumorado.*_

—_**Tan hermoso pero mal educado— **__Gruño esta._

_Esta al parecer había salido de una peligrosa hipnosis causada por esa creatura._

—_**Russa, no te acerques mas a esta bestia— **__Vocifero Menis, el cual al igual que Kaien sentía cierta rabia al ver la reacción de las mujeres a tal escena. Después de todo el pensaba que tenía que ser él, el actor de ese papel._

—_**De acuerdo— **__Dijo esta alejándose del escenario con Menis, agarrados del brazo._

_*Esta vez el telón fue bajado y tardo en subir tres minutos, para comenzar la escena 4._

_El escenario había sido dividió por una pared de cartón, que identificaba que una habitación estaba separada de la otra.*_

_Matilde hermana de Russa, fue a visitarla al bar de su marido como todos los fines de semana. Esta llego con su hija al lugar, al ver a su hermana le saludo cariñosamente y su hija de igual manera, lo mismo Louis._

_Ya al entrar al bar no se podía ver la jaula y al hombre lobo adentro de esta, la habían cambiado de habitación. Donde se encontraba la bodega y un viejo piano dentro de esta._

_Estos tres se sentaron a hablar, lastimosamente Elizabeth no podía hacer eso. Russa al notar la incomodidad de su sobrina, piensa una rápida solución.  
><em> 

—_**Elizabeth, mejor ve a tocar el piano en la bodega. Creo que estarás más a gusta allá— **__Menis completo con una malintencionada sonrisa: __**—. Tal vez veas algo interesante allí. **_

_Esta antes de responder, miró a su madre que con cierta mirada amenazante le ordenaba que aceptara y así fue que esta paso de habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en el antiguo piano de cola que había allí, llamándola para tocar. Si no es por su fuerte gruñido que la hace voltear y salir de sus pensamientos._

_La chica quedo totalmente estupefacta al ver a un hombre encerrado en una jaula, este estaba sentado arrecostado de los barrotes. La veía con cierto odio, está acostumbrada debido a la mirada de su madre se acerca hacia la jaula y se agacha a cierta distancia de ella.  
><em> 

_El hombre pareció acercarse peligrosamente y en cuclillas dentro de la jaula la observa más de cerca a esa humilde mujer. Esta pareció sonreír, y este torno su mirada a una menos amenazante. Se había disminuido la distancia posiblemente debido a la hipnosis que causaba el licántropo, pero esta vez en vez de atacar a la dama solo susurró algo tan bajo, que solo alguien que le falta un sentido y desarrollara los demás, puede escuchar. "James", eso fue lo que escucho, posiblemente era el nombre de ese hombre. Ella recordó una canción con ese título y de ipso facto se levanto y corrió al piano a tocarla, sin pensar el porqué De que ese hombre estuviera encerrado allí._

_Al unisonó que la joven comenzó a tocar, las personas de la otra habitación se acercaron a ver a Elizabeth. Esta estaba tan concentrada que no se percato cuando llegaron los demás, cuando termino de tocar volteo a ver que estos estaban fascinados con el hombre de la jaula, ya que comenzó a realizar unos movimientos de baile hasta que termino de tocar._

___**—Lo que acabamos de ver es la clave hacia el dinero fácil— **__Dijo esbozando una sonrisa Menis._

—_**¿Quién es este hombre, y que hace encerrado aquí?**_

—_**Querida cuñada, estas presenciando a la bestia que denominan como "hombre lobo"— **__Yang se llevo la mano a la boca para fingir sorpresa._

—_**¿Cómo?**_

_**—Hermana, no importa cómo y cuándo. Parece que hemos encontrado la manera de hipnotizarlo.**_

—_**¿Estarías dispuesta a prestarnos a tu hija la próxima semana para una presentación en el bar?  
><strong>_

—_**¿Cuánto dinero ganaríamos?— **__Pregunto expresando avaricia.__**  
><strong>_

—_**Mucho de lo que te puedes imaginar— **__Carcajeo esto, así comenzando las otras dos a seguirlo._

_*Bajo el telón, ya se acercaba la escena final. El público comentaba comentarios positivos sobre la obra en la pequeña pausa. Luego se abrió el telón nuevamente con la intención de comenzar la escena 5, el final*_

_Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro con el licántropo, Elizabeth quien había practicado muchas horas sin descanso le costaba mantenerse despierta. _

_Esta practicaba en el viejo piano de cola en el bar, este había sido movido de la bodega al ámbito principal. Su madre la observaba tocar con pasión pero está empezaba a disminuir la velocidad, debido a su gran cansancio hasta que tuvo que parar._

—_**¡Niña estúpida! ¡Te dije que no pararas de tocar! Eres muy inútil, ni para eso sirves. Tu padre nos abandono por que deseaba una familia normal, pero no… ¡Eres una muda! Solo toca el maldito instrumento, que solo de eso podemos vivir. Parece que de todas las veces que te lo repito, no te queda claro.**_

_La chica hizo un intento por no llorar y siguió practicando frustrada por sus pensamientos, todos los días era culpada por el abandono de su padre. Soñaba con escapar y dejar la música, pero sus únicos familiares vivos que tenía era su madre y su tía, que de igual manera no hacía mucho por ella._

_Louis entre con Russa al bar, al unisonó que sus dos hijos traían la jaula para colocarla a una distancia al lado de el piano. Eran más de las 9:00P.M. Y este estaba transformado en hombre lobo, pero había entendido anteriormente que forzar la jaula no lo ayudaría a salir de esa prisión de acero._

_Anteriormente había sido sedado y vestido con un traje elegante color negro. Esta vez todos a excepción del esposo de Russa habían tomado asiento en unas sillas, este estaba parado esperando a que entraran los 3 compradores interesados a escena._

_**—Espero que esta vez tengas algo bueno que ofrecerme— **__Dijo Sun-Sung seriamente entrando al escenario, junto a Nirgge y Tesra. Estos tomaron asiento junto a Yin y Yang. Los imperativos amigos no aparecerían más en escena.  
><em> 

—_**Prometo no decepcionarlos como las anteriores veces— **__Este esbozo una sonrisa de suplica y corrió a la jaula a "liberar" a Grimmjow, así corriendo nuevamente a su asiento mientras que la rubia comenzaba a tocar._

_James dio una pequeña vuelta visualizando su alrededor al público, en unos pocos segundos inclino su cuerpo y sus dedos parecieron charquearlos, comenzó a mover su cuerpo de una manera rítmica y moviendo la punta de su pie izquierdo, dando unos pasos al lado de este pie como si fuera jalado dejándose llevar por su cabeza. Volvió al punto de comienzo caminando con actitud, viendo amenazadoramente la gente. Movió sus brazos en el aire en forma circular y se agacho aun con esa tétrica mirada, se levanto poco a poco arreglando su chaqueta y con sus pies comenzó a moverlos de lado a lado y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, esterilizando con sus manos al aire dándole gracia. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre su eje moviendo su brazos con cierta siluetas y luego de hacerlo más rápido, a una velocidad se volvió a agachar y con una mano en el piso dio un salto allí mismo, haciendo que sus pies hicieran un movimiento radical y sin intentar desafiar tanto a la gravedad cae agachado y al pararse da una vuelta y se inclino con una mirada desafiante._

_El inmenso cansancio la venció y cayo dormida sobre las teclas del piano, el licántropo había sido liberado de su hechizo y rugió fuertemente alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza._

_El poco público temeroso de la peligrosa vestía comenzó a correr pero este fue más veloz y asesino a todos los que estaban allí._

_*Todos cayeron al piso fingiendo estar muertos*_

_El licántropo quien tenía una respiración agitada giro su cuerpo a la dirección donde Elizabeth se encontraba. Está despertó de su sueño y observo la escena, levantándose fue hasta donde estaba James y este se acerco, quedaron viéndose frente a frente._

_**Finalización de la narración, por Unnamed**__._

Los nervios invadieron el cuerpo de la rubia, había olvidado que estos no podían interpretar el final como tal ya que debían improvisar uno. Era imposible que los actores que "mataron" volvieran a vivir, pero lo que ella no sabía es que Grimmjow ya tenía en mente el final.

Este con la máscara aun puesta se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de esta. Repentinamente las luces fueron apagadas sorprendiendo al público, pero en cuestión de segundos fueron nuevamente encendidas y pudieron visualizar al peli azul sin esa mascara de lobo.  
>Esta no entendió precisamente a que se debía tal Azaña, hasta que pudo sentir los cálidos labios del Jeaguerjaques en los suyos.<p>

Todo el público quedo abrumado con lo que estaban observando, muchas personas se pararon y aplaudían felices por el cambio del final que se le había hecho a esa obra. Desde hace años que algunas personas solían ir a ver la misma obra, con el mismo final más esto fue fantástico. 

El candente beso duro casi alrededor un minuto, y el público no dudo en estremecerse cuando vieron que Grimmjow mordió los bien formados labios de la rubia. Esta soltó un quejido placentero, hasta que finalmente bajo el telón y se separaron con un fuerte suspiro.

El peli azul camino hacia otro Angulo del escenario como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la ojigris no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía creer que su primer beso se lo hubiera quitado Grimmjow, de la manera más brutal e improvisada que allá podido.

No fue que reacciono hasta que la profesora Unnamed la tomo de la mano, junto a Nirgge, y así sucesivamente todos se tomaron de la mano y se abrió el telón para estos inclinarse en forma de agradecimiento, mientras que el público aplaudía fuertemente.

Luego de separarse, unos fotógrafos del periódico subieron al escenario junto a la familia de los actores. Estos comenzaron a fotografiarlos en grupo y Miharu al darse cuenta de la acción, prefiere retirarse de allí al camerino de damas. Grimmjow se percato de la acción de esta, mientras que era abrazado fuertemente y alagado por su madre, su padre de igual manera lo hizo pero este no se mostraba tan sorprendido al ver su presencia.

**—Tomemos no una foto en familia— **Dijo eufórica Tsubaki, quien poso junto a su esposo e hijo a la cámara de uno de los fotógrafos.

_Miharu estaba sentada frente al espejo, ya se había despegado de ese vestido y se encontraba en bata de baño. Pronto vestiría civilmente, pero necesitaba ver su reflejo mientras que reflexionaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, sabía que lo que sucedió hace rato había sido una simple actuación y debía superarlo, no es como si el Jeaguerjaques le volviera hablar luego de eso._

_Transcurrieron unos minutos y la puerta fue golpeada simultáneamente, esta estaba parada con la intención de quitarse la bata para cambiarse, pensó que serian las chicas para igual desvestirse: __**—Pase.  
><strong>__  
>Para su sorpresa tuvo que abrochar nuevamente el cinturón de la bata y rogar que él no allá visto nada, de igual manera le estaba dando la espalda y pudo visualizarlo en el reflejo del espejo.<em>

—_**¿Qué haces aquí?— **__Dijo esta encendiéndose sus mejillas, trato de de disimularlo y tomo asiento en la silla que anteriormente estaba sentada._

—_**Huiste cuando llegaron los fotógrafos ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— **__Ese argumento sorprendiendo increíblemente a la rubia, quien tardo en responder._

—_**Simplemente no me gustan las fotos, no es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer— **__Parecía enojada que luego de varios días de la ley del hielo, tuvieran una conversación tan irrelevante como esa._

—_**Tus labios…— **__Dijo este de la nada__** —. Eran vírgenes.**_

_**—¡Claro que no!— **__Replico sabiendo que no era la verdad, pero jamás le admitiría a tal persona que así era._

—_**Los labios vírgenes son como tierras a donde jamás han sembrado, son tan tentadoras. Hay que aprovecharlas antes que venga otro y siembre en ellas.**_

—_**Pero que yo no soy…— **__Este la interrumpió en un rápido movimiento, se había acercado y con su mano derecha había acariciado su mejilla izquierda._

—_**Se cuando soy el primero en todo, es imposible que me mientas en esto— **__El estaba tan cerca que se le acelero el corazón, empezaba a sentir como su rostro se calentaba pero intento colocar un semblante enojado como excusa._

—_**¡Maldito fanfarrón!— **__Le vocifero, este quien se encontraba inclinado volvió a una postura recta en frente de ella__** —. Siempre habrá un segundo y tercer beso.**_

_**—Te diré un pequeño secreto que deberías saber. Adoro siempre ser el primero en todo, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez para ser el segundo y tercero esta vez.**_

_Antes que pudiera procesar completamente la información, Grimmjow había hecho contacto labial con esta. Este manifestaba un beso menos brusco, pero a su vez su lengua invitaba a bailar a la de Miharu, la cual acepto y fue guiada a una nueva danza. Si no es por la falta de oxigeno de él peli azul, jamás se hubieran separado, este no agarro suficiente aire antes de cometer ese acto.  
>Luego que sus pulmones se llenaron en un corto lapso de 3 segundos, este cello el tercer beso tomando a la rubia del cuello y jalándola hacia adelante para poder sentir más sus humedos y rosados labios.<em>

_Finalmente se separaron, reino el silencio por un pequeño intervalo de tiempo. Esta no decía nada, creía que su expresión reflejaba un poema. El Jeaguerjaques tampoco hablaba, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con la intención de largarse._

—_**Gracias por lo de hoy— **__Dijo este antes de cruzar la puerta. Esta quien estaba cabizbaja no permitiría que se fuera aun._

—_**¡Espera! — **__Grito parando en seco al peli azul __**—. Antes que te vayas… ¿Somos amigos?**_

_**Esa pregunta lo tomo eventualmente por sorpresa, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba para responder: Tal vez—. **__Finalmente salió, dejando la puerta abierta._

_Miharu no sabía lo que acaba de pasar exactamente, nuevamente el la besaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? De algo se dio cuenta en ese momento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos veloces pasos, cuando esta levanto la cabeza aun con el rostro colorado puedo ver a Neliel._

_**—Amiga acabo de ver a Grimmjow ¿Ya se hablan?— **__Esta rápidamente volvió a decir un argumento__** —. Ese final estuvo tan increíble, debo de admitir que no lo esperaba.**_

—_**Tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé cómo— **__Esta tenía que confesarle algo a su fiel amiga, no podía callarlo más._

—_**¡Tengo una idea! Juguemos: Querido diario… ¿Sabes cómo se juega?**_

_**—Por supuesto.**_

—_**Perfecto, yo empiezo— **__Tomo una pausa antes de continuar__**—. Querido diario, estoy esperando una buena o mala noticia de una amiga ¿Qué debería hacer?  
><strong>_

—_**Querido diario, me he sentido extraña últimamente pero no se lo había podido comentar a nadie.**_

_**—Querido diario, sigo esperando…  
><strong>_

—_**Q-Querido diario…— **_Dijo casi tartamuda, mirando directamente a los ojos a Neliel_** —. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Grimmjow…**_

_**—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Felicidades!— **__Esta la abrazo fuertemente, pero ella no entendía el por qué de tanta emoción __**—. Siempre te veía tan solitaria, se que si tienes a una persona a tu lado más cercana podrás estar mas tranquila.**_

—_**Gracias por tu preocupación— **__Le sonrió, nunca había imaginado que su amiga estaba tan preocupada en el fondo por ella._


	20. ¿Qué intentas hacer?

**Queridos amigos… Disculpen la tardanza, parece que las vacaciones me hicieron ponerme VAGA, pero para recompensarlo actualizare dos capítulos que espero que les guste ;)**

**Ya se arreglo el problema que tenia de no poder responder los comentarios a partir de los sgts capítulos podre responder normalmente, aunque si se me vuelven a presentar responderé por aquí como anteriormente lo hice.**

**Muchas gracias a estas lectoras que siempre recuerdan comentarme:  
><strong>—kuroneko-otaku: Eso no fue el final querida, paciencia :P  
>—Albii-chan<br>—Dairen Tsukihino: Dairen… ¡Puedes hacerlo! Yo también me imagino en el papel de haru-chan a veces, jejeje.  
>—Any KisuKy<br>—Micalelita: En especialmente gracias a ti :D

¡sigan el ejemplo de ellas, jeje!

##

La peli verde estaba enormemente feliz, su mejor amiga había conseguido un hombre de carácter fuerte, guapo y atrayente. Podía pasar horas hablando de lo genial que sería si fueran novios, pero tuvo que callar cuando las demás chicas entraron al camerino a cambiarse.  
>Neliel prefirió salir de allí y continuar su conversación mañana en el horario escolar, en el pasillo se encontró a Kaien quien se encontraba arrecostado sobre la pared aparentemente esperándola.<p>

—Hubieras entrado a felicitarla por su gran actuación— Le reprocho al chico que reincorporándose, se movilizo con la intención de irse caminando de allí.

—Me pareció que era mejor dejarlas hablando a solas, en cualquier momento hablare con ella. No quiero causarle problemas.

—¿Problemas?— Preguntó inocentemente, sin saber que se refería al Jeaguerjaques.

El pelinegro pareció fingir que no había escuchado la pregunta, no quería referirse a su enemigo directamente. El había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron las chicas, este se iba acercar a abrazar y a felicitarla ¡Toda su actuación había sido excelente! Pero una inmensa rabia había consumido su cuerpo cuando el balurdo de Grimmjow se atrevió a besarla en escena. Este no le tomo mucho tiempo comprender que las alucinaciones que había tenido con ella días anteriores, era el simple sentimiento de "amor". Pero haber escuchado de su propia boca que sentía algo por esa bestia, le había clavado un arpón en el corazón pero él no se rendiría, a diferencia de su opuesto era un caballero que estaba dispuesto a enamorar a una dama.

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente dos días después de la obra de teatro, Miharu había faltado esos días al instituto e incluso no se había presentado en la mansión de los Jeaguerjaques. Varios de sus amigos se habían preocupado, hasta Grimiony quien muy poco le importaba su presencia estaba extrañada de la falta de su presencia.

El 2 de Diciembre, ese mismo viernes por la tarde se había levantado de la cama un poco tambaleándose. Su estado era deplorable y parecía que estar bañada en sudor, paso al baño y se miro un momento, detallando las ojeras que tenia.

—Si no voy hoy, me despedirán— Apenas pudo decir antes de comenzar a toser.

Esta tomo una ducha y aunque el calentador estaba encendido, temblaba de frio. Normalmente cuando llegaba a la calle, se iba caminando hacia la mansión pero esa vez tuvo que tomar un taxi.  
>El trayecto en vehículo era más corto de lo que creía, solo tomo menos de siete minutos. Luego de pagarle al taxista esta cruzo la entrada ignorante de los vigilantes.<p>

Camino despacio hacia la puerta principal pero tuvo algunas dudas si tocar el timbre o no. Le pareció que mejor sería tocar el timbre y comenzar a explicarle lo que sucedió a Ggio, pero para su sorpresa esta vez el que abría era Starrk.

—Parece que estás bien— Le dijo este, pero pronto se percato que esta tenía en verdad un mal aspecto. Le colocó el dorso de la mano, enseguida noto que tenía una fiebre barbará—. Me retracto, esa fiebre te ha dado demencia mental o alucinaciones para que vengas acá en este estado.

—¿Dónde está Grimmjow?—Preguntó, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo el cocinero. En realidad, poco le había escuchado debido a que su malestar poco se lo permitió.

Soltó un suspiro y la dejo pasar, esa muchacha se veía que no le prestaría atención hasta que viniera a hacer lo que pensaba.—El salió hace más de una hora con Ggio y sus padres. Puedes esperarlo sentada, pero no te esfuerces mucho.

La chica asintió sentándose en el sofá de la sala, este tenía al frente una escandalosa TV pantalla plana. Ciertamente su vista se hacia un poco borrosa e indicios de sueño atacaron su cuerpo, pero ella tenía que estar despierta para cuando llegaran los demás ¡necesitaba ese trabajo! Tal vez podría pedir una semana de descanso, tal vez menos o por lo menos un día más.

Starrk llego con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el malestar general, esta la acepto ya que no había podido comprar ninguna por su corto tiempo libre. Luego este se retiro llevándose el vaso, el hombre no podía hacerle compañía ya que estaba comenzando a hacer la cena desde temprano.

Miharu aun seguía esperando en la sala, llevaba apenas 15 minutos de espera. Tarde o temprano llegarían los Jeaguerjaques y cruzarían esa puerta. Su cansancio era grave, se recostó cuidadosamente del espaldar del mueble e inevitablemente cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar la vista unos segundos….

Alrededor de veinte minutos cruzo esa puerta Grimmjow, el cual le siguió Ggio con algunas bolsas de las tiendas más caras que habían en la ciudad. El hijo mayor de los Jeaguerjaques hacia días que se mantenía extremadamente serio, pero por un momento dejo ese semblante cuando visualizo ese cabello rubio, ese cabello que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

—Tendrás agallas para aparecer luego de dos días, espero que ruegues perdón por tu ineptitud— Al principio Ggio no tenía idea de a quien le estaba hablando su señor, hasta que en el sofá pudo ver una melena rubia. Ciertamente se alegro de saber que ella estaba bien.

Grimmjow quien esbozo una sonrisa de maldad después de días, no pudo evitar salirse de quicio cuando vio que esta lo ignoraba. A paso lento se acerco a ella y la vio profundamente dormida, le extraño ese hecho y acerco su mano hacia su barbilla, en seguidamente rechazo el contacto al sentir la temperatura que poseía su rostro.  
>Le hizo una seña a Ggio con su mano derecha para que se acercara, e increíblemente en un lenguaje de señas le indico que le tomara la temperatura. Este saco uno de sus guantes blancos de la mano y con el dorso de la mano, como anteriormente lo había hecho Starrk indicó que esta tenía una alta temperatura.<p>

—Mi señor, es mejor llevarla a casa. Debe tener un resfriado común, estos últimos días han sido bastante lluviosos.

Antes que Grimmjow pudiera decir su veredicto, oyó hablar una voz masculina que provenía de la cocina, claramente esta era de Starrk quien venía acompañado por Luppi: —¿Están seguros de querer hacerlo? Ella tenía que decirle algo muy importante, señorito Grimmjow.

—Llévala a que descanse un rato en mi habitación— Esta decisión tomo una gran sorpresa en los que estaban presente, pero Starrk solo se dedico a sonreírle al escuchar esa voz fría que indicaba que no planeaba hacer nada fuera de lo común con la muchacha.

Ggio asintió a la orden y tomo a la muchacha en sus brazos, que entre dormida abrazo el cuello del pelinegro. Luppi se mantenía aun sorprendido, parecía que para los demás eso era normal pero el tenia un gran desaprobación, después de todo sabía que su señor era un hombre de infinitas cualidades que atraían a las mujeres, pero si querían privacidad se iban a las habitaciones huéspedes, jamás a su intima habitación.

Prefirió no contradecir las órdenes del señor, el cual últimamente había tenido un pésimo humor, así retirándose junto Starrk nuevamente a la cocina. Estos habían ido a la sala para informarles el menú de la cena, pero era mejor decirles en cualquier otro momento.

El Vega cuidadosamente seguido de Grimmjow subió a la muchacha hasta su habitación, el problema surgió cuando este se inclino para colocarla cuidadosamente en la cama. Esta aun seguía abrazada al cálido cuello del pelinegro, hecho que molesto a Grimmjow y la empujo de la cara para que pudiera caer "sutilmente" en la cama.

—Creo que ha sido un poco brusco— Dijo este al ver que la muchacha aun no se despertaba.

—Para nada— Dijo entre dientes, luego tomo una pausa para continuar—. Déjanos solos hasta que te vuelva a llamar— El fiel mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación depositando su confianza en que Grimmjow no la tocaría. Conocía perfectamente las intenciones de este y sabía muy bien que esa mirada suya no tenía intenciones sexuales ese día.

Grimmjow se sentó a su lado y se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos minutos, esta llevaba puesto en esa ocasión una mini falda negra y un suéter encima. Aunque estuviese enferma, intentaba no perder la elegancia en su forma de vestir. Este por un momento bajo el cierre del suéter y maldijo en voz alta lo torpe que ella había sido, no tenía una camiseta debajo. Solo un brasier de color negro, a decir verdad está con el apuro tomo lo primero que vio y se lo coloco, siempre con su idea de la puntualidad solía despistarse de algunas cosas.  
>Por un momento tuvo la idea de dirigir su mano hacia su pecho, pero el movimiento fue desviado hacia uno de los costados de su cabeza, por primera vez comenzó a acariciar ese lacio cabello que era casi del color del oro.<p>

El Jeaguerjaques inclino su rostro demasiado cerca al de la rubia, podía sentir su cálida respiración en su rostro que lo estaba embriagando, ninguna de las anteriores mujeres que el mismo poseyó le había causado esa sensación de querer sentirla mas y mas. Aunque esta era una inexperta besando, deseo besar esos cálidos labios pero su acción fue detenida por unos balbuceos en sueño que ella dijo: —Shinji... Tengo que irme.

Esas palabras hicieron que el Jeaguerjaques sintiera rabia, pensar que esta pronunciaba el nombre de otro hombre mientras que este la estaba deseando; desde hace tiempo hacia un implacable esfuerzo por sobrellevar las cosas, había descubierto una atracción hacia la chica que dio a demostrar hace dos noches. El jamás se mezclaría con la muchedumbre, pero ya era tarde… Ggio era su mejor amigo y en ese momento deseaba como loco poseerla por una sola vez, pensaba castigarla por profanar su habitación nombrando a otro hombre.  
>—Hermano, perdóname por tener que dejarte a ti y a los demás, ya no soporto esta indiferencia— Volvió a balbucear la rubia quien la expresión de su rostro se torno triste.<p>

Se calmo un poco al saber que ese hombre era su hermano, pero ella ¿desde cuándo tenía un hermano? Ella había llegado a esa casa, pero nadie sabía nada más que su nombre, edad y otros pocos datos.  
>Este sonrió al tener un plan para poder preguntarle unos datos que desconocía sobre ella, ocasionalmente quiso preguntárselo alguna vez pero aparentemente su orgullo lo había detenido, si ella quería compartir algo prefería que fuera por su propia cuenta.<br>Grimmjow se levanto de la cama y busco entre su armario algo para cambiarse, pero mientras que lo hacía le haría unas cuantas preguntas.

Cuando tomo el vestuario que se colocaría, lo tiro en la cama comenzándose a quitar el que ya tenía puesto.

—¿Te escapaste de casa?— Preguntó con la idea de que funcionaria, pero esta aun seguía sin contestar.

—Si…—Finalmente contesto, haciéndolo sonreír mientras que desabrochaba la camisa— Mis padres siempre estaban ausentes.

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos viajaban por negocios y mi hermano no tenía tiempo para mí.

Un sentimiento de pana invadió el cuerpo del frívolo Grimmjow, este sabía exactamente lo que se sentía ese tipo de indiferencia que había sufrido por años. No se extrañaba verla triste en ocasiones o que intentara actuar lo más duro posible, pero este tenía que intentar saber el resto de la historia.

—¿Dónde vives actualmente?— Este era la pregunta más importante.

—Hirako…—Pronunció casi en un susurro, pero pudo continuar más entendiblemente—. La mansión de los Hirako.

Grimmjow quien estaba a punto de colocarse la otra camisa, quedo casi mudo al oír esa afirmación. Esa familia al igual que la suya, era una gran productora de vinos y dueños de varios clubes en el país, uno de ellos era "The blue". ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Ella podía hacer cosas que la muchedumbre normal no hacía, era demasiada refinada y sus manos totalmente de princesa, eran la prueba de que ella no solía hacer los oficios que hace en su casa. Pero era totalmente ilógico que ella terminara en su casa, ¿Por la competencia? Pensó el Peli azul, pero era imposible aguantar tanto trabajo por cosas de negocios de sus padres. Simplemente era una casualidad y la necesidad seguramente de mantenerse de un trabajo.

—¿Los extrañas?— Fue la última pregunta que hizo Grimmjow, el cual estaba cabizbajo.

—Yo…—El peli azul la miro al rostro y vio como esta comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sus ojos se estaban abriendo como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla.

Grimmjow nuevamente se sentó a su lado pero esta vez la abrazo fuertemente, posiblemente no debió hacer esa última pregunta. Podía sentir las lágrimas de la rubia en su hombro, donde esta tenia descansando su cabeza:"—¡Tsk!—", fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Miharu quien por fin había despertado y se percato del hecho de que estaba siendo abrazada, vio el hombro masculino del Jeaguerjaques quien tenía algunas pecas. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando se reincorporo y vio a los ojos fríos como un tempano de hielo de Grimmjow una mirada de indiferencia, esta se percato que el oji azul tenía el abdomen desnudo pero lo que la dejo temblando fue que ella estaba semidesnuda.

La chica con las dos manos se toco la entrepierna y comenzó a gritar: —¡Grimmjow! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—¡Yo no te he hecho nada!— Le reprocho alterado por sus repentinos gritos.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Acaso eres un demente? ¿Qué pasa si quedo embarazada?— La chica estaba a punto de venirse en llanto con solo imaginar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—¡La única demente aquí eres tú! ¡Es imposible que pueda embarazarte mirándote!

La chica antes de poder decir algo tenía a Grimmjow encima, quien la tenía sometida con su peso sobre la cama y sosteniendo sus muñecas. Lo tenía cara a cara, hecho que la enmudeció; haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio, volteo hacia la puerta de su cuarto para oír lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.  
>En el pasillo se encontraba Grimiony y sus inseparables amigas Loly y Menoly, mientras que hablaban con la peli azul a veces no podían dejar pasar el hecho que constantemente veían la puerta del cuarto de Grimmjow, con la esperanza de que esté saliera en cualquier momento.<p>

—Entonces podemos ir al centro comercial o al club ¿Qué prefieren?— Preguntó la menor de los Jeaguerjaques a sus intrépidas amigas.

—Al centro comercial— Opinó Menoly pensando en comprarse unos zapatos nuevos.

—Opino igual, pero ¿Quién nos llevara?— Esta hizo una pausa intencional—. ¿Podrías decirle a Grimmjow?

—¿Estas bromeando?— Hizo una mueca de no aprobarlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Solo por esta vez Grim!— Insistió la pelinegro al igual que la rubia, hasta que la convencieron.

—De acuerdo, pero si se niega mis padres nos llevaran— Las dos chicas asintieron con la positividad de que el querría llevarlas.

Grimiony toco la puerta una vez y como no oyó respuesta, toco dos veces, ella sabía que su hermano estaba en su habitación así que giro la manilla y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, Grimmjow se encontraba parado a un lado de ella impidiendo que la abriera por completo.

—¿Qué quieres?— Le preguntó fríamente dándole la seguridad a Grimiony que no la llevaría. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar extasiarse al verlo sin camisa, se veía tan atrevido y sensual.

—Hermanito, ¿podrías llevarme a mí y a mis amigas al centro comercial?

Grimmjow inmediatamente cerró la puerta dejando boquiabierta a las tres y detrás de ella dijo: —No.

A su hermana estaba a punto de darle un ataque de rabia si no hubiese sido porque ciertamente no quería que la llevara, así que con sus decepcionadas amigas y ella bajaron las escaleras. El peli azul espero escuchar el sonido de las escaleras para despegarse de la puerta y mirar a la rubia, quien estaba sentada en la cama con cierto semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

—Dices que te acabo de quitar la virginidad, pero aun no te cierras la chaqueta— Ladeo una sonrisa espeluznante sentándose en la cama.

—El cierre se atoro, solo es eso— Se cubrió el pecho con las manos con cierto rubor—. Además si lo que dije hubiera sido cierto, tendría alguna especie de dolor como evidencia.

Grimmjow la escucho pero no respondió nada al principio, observaba que la rubia tenía un esbelto cuerpo pero se preguntaba si ¿se alimentaba bien?, al mirarla pudo notar que tenia mejor estado que cuando llego. El peli azul tomo las manos de Miharu haciendo que esta forcejeara un poco, estaba tan avergonzada de que este la viera semidesnuda más su nerviosismo aumento, cuando él se acerco peligrosamente a su cara y coloco fu frente junto a la de ella. La rubia pareció entender que el solo le estaba midiendo la temperatura sin ninguna intención ajena, pero ¡es equivoco! Este con una mano la tomo por la espalda y la acostó en la cama aun frente con frente.

—Parece que no tienes más fiebre ¿Podrías decirme a que se debió tu ausencia?— Raramente uso un tono amable pero frívolo.

—Si te quitaras se encima podría decírtelo— Se le disparaba el corazón por tanta cercanía, podía sentir su cálido aliento y esos ojos tan azules la estaban hipnotizando.

—Me quitare si me respondes una pregunta, si no lo haces te hare el amor cuantas veces desee— Esta asintió al tanto de que su cara debió enrojecer muchísimo luego de esa afirmación, al unisonó que Grimmjow le daba un corto beso, que pareció robarle un pedazo de su alma—. ¿Qué sientes en este momento?


	21. ¿Qué haces aquí, Cirucci?

Miharu se había quedado sin aliento, no por el beso si no por esa pregunta. Podía ver que el Jeaguerjaques hablaba enserio, su mirada fría como el hielo parecía ver a través de ella. Si era de elegir una respuesta; no sabía describir exactamente qué era lo que sentía. Para ser exactos _¿que era lo que ella sentía?_ Era algo inexplicable, apenas había hecho contacto labial cuatro veces con él y esas cuatro veces sintió como se derretía, sentía que se elevaba y no quería bajar de las alturas, pero _¿como explicárselo?_ Se preguntaba _¿para qué quería una respuesta?_ Después de todo le atacaba el terror de **"que pasaría"** luego de responder.

Grimmjow deslizó sus manos por sus muslos intentando subir la falda, la rubia se exaltó y trato de impedirlo con sus manos**:- ¡Espera! Aun no he respondido.**

**-Tienes poco tiempo, querida-** Dijo mientras que su boca besaba y mordía su cuello, cierta excitación recorrió su cuerpo-. **Soy de poca paciencia ¿recuerdas?**

Era cierto, si el peli azul no obtenía una rápida respuesta antes que se pudiera dar cuenta, sería una víctima sexual de ese chico**:-¡T-Te lo diré Grimmjow!-** Dijo casi tartamudeando, el agité que le causaba el Jeaguerjaques no era _normal_.

**-Entonces ¿qué piensas?-**El lo había dicho de una manera sensual, ella sabía que lo había hecho a propósito. Había colocado su boca cerca de su ido, ella podía oír su respiración que le susurraba impaciencia.

El peli azul centro su mirada en los rosados labios de Miharu, este espero que ellos se movieran para susurrar palabras que él deseaba oír, luego de eso su deseo de poseerla aumentaría y solo Dios sabría qué es lo que pasaría después, todo dependía de una simple respuesta.

**-Siento que...**

Se abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los adolescentes**:-Señorito lamento no haber tocado, pero su padre está en la línea y...**-Ggio tomo el teléfono que tenía en la mano y aun atónito por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, respondió:-. **Señor Zeon su hijo está en la cama en estos momentos, será mejor llamarlo luego, adiós.  
><strong>

**-¡Ggio!-** Vocifero Miharu antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer un movimiento, sacando una fuerza descomunal empujo a Grimmjow hacia un lado y esta se escabullo rodando**:-. ¡No me veas!-**Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer de la cama, el impacto había sonado grotesco aunque no la lastimo.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?-** Le grito Grimmjow levantándose, este se había llevado un gran susto.

**-Miharu ¿estás bien?-** Le grito desde la puerta, obedecería la orden de no acercarse.

**-¡Estoy bien, solo no te acerques!-** Le dijo mientras que rechazaba la ayuda del Jeaguerjaques.

**-Ggio busca una camiseta de mi hermana o algo por el estilo-** Ordeno el peli azul, mientras levantaba en brazos obligada a Miharu. Este la colocó en la cama sentada-. ¿**Intentas matarte o algo así?**

**-¡Claro que no! Solo que ya me basta que un hombre me vea semidesnuda, no soportaría que dos lo hicieran.**

Grimmjow al escuchar claramente el argumento de la rubia entro en razón, sus palabras de alguna manera eran ciertas y por alguna razón le causaban un poco de alegría. Si él lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, y las cosas hubieran seguido adelante ¡Jamás hubiera perdonado a su mayordomo por verlos en tal situación! A decir verdad, era la primera vez en años que un caso así sucedía.

Le acarició el cabello como minutos antes y para la extrañeza de la rubia, le decido una sonrisa**:-Has recordado que soy tu único amo, así que te castigare si otro hombre te ve desnuda.**

**-¡Yo no soy un perro!-** Le replicó mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco. 

Ggio había lanzado desde la puerta una camiseta blanca, la cual el Jeaguerjaques había atajado con facilidad. Este le indico que se la colocara mientras que el bajaba, hacia la sala. Antes de que Miharu bajara también, se había asomado por la ventana del cuarto _¿cuando había anochecido?_ era tan extraño la mala jugada del tiempo, parecía que hace solo 15 minutos había llegado a la casa de los Jeaguerjaques.

Olvido completamente la explicación que debía darle a Grimmjow, pero seguramente se debió de percatarse cuando se había quedado dormida, de su alta fiebre. Ahora que lo recordaba _¿En qué momento ella había llegado al cuarto del Jeaguerjaques? _Solo recordó un extraño sueño, donde una voz desconocida le preguntaba cosas de las cuales había querido hablar, pero no podía confiarlas a nadie. Y antes de darse cuenta ella despertó llorando en los brazos de Grimmjow, fue esa calidez que hizo abrir sus ojos para comprobar que era infinitamente real.

Basta de pensamientos decidió bajar por las escaleras, Luppi quien paso por ese lugar en ese mismo instante la miró con más recelo de lo común para seguir su camino. La sala estaba desierta como la mayoría de las veces, de igual manera alcanzo a escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos _cierto que a esa hora la familia cenaba._

**-Miharu...-**Ese nombre le pareció más hermoso viniendo de los labios de Grimmjow, quien no acostumbraba a nombrarlo mucho. El peli azul se encontraba parado en la entrada, con la llave de un auto en sus manos-. **Te llevare a casa, solo calla y ven-** Completo con típico tono frívolo.

La chica obedeció y salió de la casa junto a este, como siempre en la entrada de la mansión se encontraban todos los autos a excepción de la limosina estacionados allí. Para su sorpresa, Grimmjow desactivó la alarma de un Mustang último modelo e hizo una seña para que subiera.

Luego de indicarle a donde se estaba hospedando la chica, si en un taxi le parecía rápido llegar en 7 minutos en un Mustang llego en solo 3 minutos. El peli azul comprobó su teoría, Miharu a pesar de todo no se había mostrado muy asombrada por subirse a ese auto tan costoso y viajar a esa velocidad estimada, algo común entre los de clase alta, después de todo la reacción hubiera sido lo contrario en la muchedumbre. Grimmjow pareció hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver los apartamentos tan descuidados y pequeños donde se quedaba, pero era de esperarse que viviera por ahora en un lugar así, se había escapado de su hogar después de todo.

**-Gracias por traerme Grimmjow, se que a esta hora están cenando y debí interrumpirte.**

**-No tenía hambre, ahora solo bájate del auto para irme-** el comentario le pareció molesto, pero después de lo que había hecho por ella decidió no quejarse y obedecer. Antes que ella pudiera avanzar un paso más, el Jeaguerjaques bajo el vidrio**:-Una cosa mas...**

**-Dime.**

**-Para ti soy Señor o Señorito Grimmjow- **Este esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de poder arrancar el vehículo e irse del lugar.

La peli negro salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, peinaba su cabello agraciado que cuidadosamente evito que se mojara. Visualizo su nuevo uniforme escolar... Estaba al alto nivel de su exigencia y elegancia, no tardo mucho en terminarse de cambiar y finalmente hacerse sus características coletas altas.  
>Una de las sirvientas del hogar entro después de tocar la puerta, esta comenzaría a recoger la habitación de la chica.<p>

Uno de sus mayordomos la esperaba abajo en la puerta de la entrada, para escoltarla al vehículo familiar donde el chofer la llevaría a su nueva escuela.

* * *

Los hermanos Jeaguerjaques habían subido al vehículo y fueron transportados al instituto. Como era de rutina, las molestas amigas de Grimiony la recibieron felizmente pero casi siempre con la atención puesta en su hermano mayor, la menor siempre se pregunta ¿_Que era lo que les gustaba tanto de él?_ No solo eran sus amigas, muchas adolescentes en el instituto tenían la idea de que su hermano era un gran chanceo, una con ideas más sucias que otras. Pero esa mañana las tomarían un ritmo diferente de lo usual...

**-Buen día-**Dijo la rubia de cabello corto, Grimmjow quien al bajarse del auto tenía la intención de seguir su camino, se volteo fingiendo asombro de lo que la chica le decía.

**-Buen día-**Continuo repitiendo la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Grimmjow le dedico una mirada de rencor a su hermana, antes de contestar e irse**:-Buen día, igualmente.**

Las chicas observaron la espalda del peli azul por un rato y esperaron que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para vociferar su victoria. La noche anterior a esa, Menoly y Loly le habían preguntado a la ojiazul la causa de la frialdad hacia ellas de su hermano, para evitar largas explicaciones solo dio a entender que su hermano era un fanático de la literatura, si querían recibirlo bien, preferiblemente que no fuera con un**:"Buenos días".** Las chicas parecieron captar la idea. Pero aparentemente ella había roto un código clave de su hermano al informarles de ello.

**-¿Que les gusta de Grimmjow?-** Pregunto Grimiony sacándolas de sus alaridos de alegría-. **Solo es un ninfómana, temperamental.**

**-Tu también eres temperamental, si no lo recuerdas-** Bufó la pelinegro-. **A decir verdad... Solo pienso que es muy lindo, solo quisiera un poco mas de atención de su parte.**

Menoly a diferencia de la otra hembra, no contesto nada. Sus motivos eran privados o posiblemente demasiado oscuros para revelárselos, solo podía callar que _Grimmjow en una ocasión le hizo un gran favor y desde ese día no ha podido dejar de pensar en el._  
><strong>Pero por lo que se es visto, aman a quien los ignora.<strong>

La chica rubia había llegado al instituto, sostenía una gran sonrisa pensando en que su resfriado se había ido. Debía agradecerle profundamente a Starrk por su atención, si no es por el su malestar hubiera empeorado.  
>Luego de ubicar sus cosas en su lugar fijo, decidió pasear unos minutos antes de que comenzara el primer periodo, siempre acostumbraba levantarse y llegar temprano.<p>

Por un momento vio la figura de Grimmjow quien casualmente venia por ese pasillo; esa mirada fría y distante, esos ojos como tempano de hielo y esos amplios hombros, definitivamente lo caracterizaban. Pensamientos del día anterior cruzaron en su cabeza, a veces no sabía que pensar de el... _¿Realmente era buena o mala persona?_ El, la había ubicado con su visión, así que lo mejor era ir a saludarlo o ignorarlo y luego resistir su desquite. Camino no muy lentamente, parecía un aman siendo atraído hacia otro iman, se sintió extraña y tonta a la vez, pero su objetivo (Grimmjow) había sido interceptado por otra persona.

Una chica quien desde lo lejos lo había mirado, corrió animosamente como si su vida dependiera de eso y lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda**:-Hola, ¿a que no adivinas "que"?**

**-No me jodas, ¿Que haces aquí, Cirucci?**- Pregunto extrañado al verla en el instituto y con el uniforme de este.****

  
><strong>-Estudiare contigo el resto del año escolar-<strong> Respondió con un tono empalagoso, el peli azul no es como si estuviera del todo cómodo pero no hacía nada para sacársela de encima.

La ojigris pensó en huir ¿que diría la _"amiga"_ de su señor si la viera en la escuela ese momento? Conociendo los valores de la gente como ella, comenzaría a hacer muchas preguntas y desaprobaciones. Lástima que no fue lo suficientemente rápida**:-Dime, ¿Ella no es tu sirvienta? Si hubiera sabido que podría traer a la servidumbre acá, hubiera traído a mi mayordomo personal...**- Habilidosamente Grimmjow la aparto y le tapó la boca con su mano, la rubia se exaltó por su brusquedad.

**-Es mejor que no digas nada, hablaremos en la hora de almuerzo.******

  
>Este la soltó y la chica abrumada obedeció como perro al peli azul. Ya había llegado la hora de la primera clase, así que la pelinegra se vio obliga a seguirlo. Mientras que le pasaban al lado a una sorprendida rubia, el Jeaguerjaques no cruzo su mirada con ella ni por un instante.<p> 


	22. Nada será igual parte 1

Ichimaru no paraba de hablar, tenia aproximadamente hablando una hora de un tema que desconocía; ya que no lo había escuchado mínimamente desde que este hizo acto de presencia en el aula. Sumergida en sus pensamientos parecía no prestarle atención al profesor de ojos de zorros y sonrisa perversa.  
>Su mirada pasaba de persona en persona, disimuladamente. Preguntándose:<strong> —<strong>**¿Todos ellos serán felices?**** —. **Pareció aterrizar _el avión_ que en este caso era _una idea_, en la _pista de aterrizaje_ que sería _su mente_. Con detenimiento se había percatado de la razón de su intranquilidad, no era lo Temperamental que solía ser Grimmjow. Tampoco podría ser la huida de su hogar, era algo que estaba más claro… _¡Ella!_ La causa de sus males es que solía pensar demasiado las cosas, lamentarse incluso de los actos ajenos ¡que va! Esa idea la estaba irritando, no podía ser igual:** —Desde hoy, todo será diferente—**. Un buen pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, al menos esto la hizo sonreír levemente y reincorporarse a prestar atención.

Como era de esperar del peli azul, había calculado fríamente todos sus pasos y movimientos. Pasillos atrás había perdido a la que se mostraba muy apegada a él, Cirucci. Necesitaba un pequeño momento privado con su víctima.  
>Este conocía el instituto como su propia casa, para un nuevo estudiante le parecería un laberinto así que no le costó mucho acelerar el paso y moverse de pasillo en pasillo para abandonarla en la "<em>intemperie<em>". 

Recordó con antelación lo que la noche anterior le había preguntado a la rubia, pero ese día no quería hablar exactamente de ello… de lo que había sentido. Había tomado una decisión que estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella, le gustase o no habría que escucharlo. Se sintió estúpido, era algo que usualmente no haría por nadie. 

Minutos atrás había sonado la estruendosa campana para avisar la hora de almuerzo, como era común en todos los edificios escolares. Enseguida fue al comedor o cafetería, habían varias formas de llamarlo; más por inercia que por instinto ó sentido común.

Allí la vio en modo solitario, caminando hacia algún lugar… ¡No esperen! Ella estaba caminando a la mesa a donde estaban sus inseparables amigos, la hermosa Peli verde con actitud infantil y el ser más odiado para su persona, Kaien. Lo mejor era interceptarla antes que llegara a la mesa, suerte que ese lugar era enorme y su grupito estaba sentado en una de las esquinas.

—**Hey****—**Dijo desganado sin ninguna expresión sentimental en su voz. Estaba claro que ella lo escucho, esa irreconocible voz, pero esa mañana había tomado una decisión. Grimmjow era una de esas personas que simplemente la frustraban, pero el llegaba a un límite extremo. 

Siguió caminando hacia donde tenía planeado pero sintió cólera hacia ella misma por haber disminuido el paso, era obvio que solía ser una chica demasiado buena y le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de alcanzarla. Quién sabe si Grimmjow de verdad la seguiría y le hablaría calmadamente ó haría un escándalo en el sitio a donde la gente se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente, para hacer un show sin la necesidad de estar montados en una tarima con vestimentas graciosas. 

—**¡****Te estoy hablando! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme?****— **Tenía el presentimiento de que la opción dos sería la que el tomará, este la había frenado también tomándola del brazo. Aunque ella no volteó, ¿para qué volver a ver esa mirada de tempano de hielo? 

**—En este momento me dedico a descansar ¿se te ofrece algo?— **Usó el mismo tono frívolo que él había interpretado esa mañana. Grimmjow apretó de la rabia un poco más su brazo**—. Me haces daño**— Para su sorpresa, no cambio el mismo tono de voz.

El heredero de los Jeaguerjaques definitivamente era el polo opuesto a ella, en cualquiera otra situación esta le hubiera insistido, pero ¿Grimmjow? El la libero fuertemente de su brutal agarre y dio media vuelta intentando tragarse sus maldiciones, aunque la rubia alcanzo a escuchar levemente: **—Arreglaremos esto en casa—.** No pareció inmutarse por la amenaza, pero no pudo evitar sentir en el fondo intranquilidad.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se sentaría a acompañar a sus amigos, logro visualizar como Kaien se sentaba ya que había hecho un intento de pararse. Este había visto el alboroto que habían causados pasos atrás, aunque fuera expulsado el defendería a la chica que le gustaba con capa y espada. Pero Miharu no parecía percatarse de ese simple hecho.

—**¿Qué hay, Haru Haru?—** Comenzó la conversación la peli verde, cuando la susodicha se sentó.

—**¿De dónde sacas eso?—** Preguntó risueñamente, le parecía muy chistoso el humor infantil de su amiga.

—**¿Tienes algún problema con ese inepto? Disculpa que me entrometa, pero no me gustaría que te hiciera daño—** Kaien habló antes que su amiga pudiera responder, mantuvo un tono serio pero raramente sonó amable.

—**No, no lo tengo. Pero muchas gracias por el interés—** Esta le sonrió felizmente, aunque esté se mostró incrédulo en un principio, le devolvió el gesto luego. Posiblemente era la primera vez que veía su casi perfecta sonrisa, el pelinegro tenía el dilema de que "la perfección no existía".

—**Pero seamos claros que es un "lindo" inepto —** La rubia al oír el comentario con la mirada picara de su amiga no dudo en reír, a cambio Kaien le refuto ese hecho.

Reír y pasar tranquilamente esos momentos con los amigos que había hecho le parecía encantador, a veces solía olvidarse de lo solitaria que había sido en el pasado: una vida indiferente.

Sentados aun pasando un buen rato, Miharu por necesidad de mover su cuello volteó a los lados para oír un leve "traqueo" del hueso. Además diviso una figura conocida que entro al comedor, una chica que raramente parecía perdida y llevaba dos colas… ¡Esa era Cirucci! Rogo a Dios que ella no la viera, se encogió de hombros y siguió conversando para simular que era otra persona más del lugar y ella no la reconocería, seguramente estaba buscando al Jeaguerjaques. Por desgracia sintió una mirada ajena sobre su presencia, intento creer que era su imaginación pero por el borde del ojo logro visualizar que era ella y se dirigía peligrosamente a grandes zancadas a su dirección, quería creer que era una coincidencia pero no lo era. Quería evitar que sus amigos conocieran el secreto que había guardado, no por vergüenza si no para evitar malos entendidos… Kaien le armaría un escándalo, diciéndole que no debería humillarse ante el peli azul y Neliel seguro no diría nada en un principio, pero a solas le diría un comentario bueno o tal vez malo, aunque no pareciera ella era algo impredecible.

**—¿Se te ofrece algo?— **Preguntó Neliel entre amable y persuadidamente a la pelinegro, quién hizo acto de presencia. Miharu la miro con incredulidad, después de todo si la había reconocido entre esa multitud. 

**—¿No deberías estar con Grimmjow? ¡Llevo rato buscándolo!— **Esta vez la que hablo fue Cirucci, que en ningún momento se había tomado el tiempo de ver las personas que estaban en el resto de la mesa. Así que no había de sorprenderse que _"no escuchó"_ a la peli verde.

—**¿Por qué se supone que ella— **Apunto a Miharu**— …debería estar con Grimmjow?—. **Se imaginaran quién fue el que hablo esta vez.

—**¡Cállate plebeyo! ¿No ves que estoy hablando con la…— **Cirucci por un momento quedo callada al ver la mirada impertinente del pelinegro. 

El rostro de la recién llegada se había tornado rojizo, Miharu lo había notado antes que nadie e hizo una mueca, no de disgusto sino de confusión. Pero en ese instante por sus cabezas no se imaginaban, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Cirucci.

Esta se había fijado en el gran atractivo del hombre que tenia adelante. Esos ojos claros, que resaltaban con su piel morena clara y su caballera negra. Desde luego que su voz ronca y fuerte era cautivamente, ese hombre era un chance que no debía ser desperdiciado.

—**¿Y bien?— **Insistió el pelinegro que aun esperaba la respuesta.

—**Perdonen mi insolencia— **Reaccionó por fin esta, que se encontraba casi boquiabierta observando al pelinegro**—. Mi nombre es Cirucci Sanderwicci—. **Era evidente que la presentación iba dirigida solo a Kaien, quien dudoso estrecho su mano**— ¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo en privado?—. **Esta vez Cirucci se dirigió a Miharu, quien se encontraba escéptica a su comportamiento.

La chica se paro del asiento sin decir un "si" o un "no" y se alejo a uno cuantos pasos de la mesa, Cirucci la miro sonriente aunque eso le pareció muy extraño y coloco su brazo derecho sobre su cuello, y la jalo hacia ella para que escuchara atentamente su pedido. 

**—¿Qué haces?— **Le preguntó Miharu exaltada de su extraña actitud. 

**—Necesito un favor tuyo, a cambio te daré lo que me pidas— **Tentador propuesta para cualquiera que no fuera Miharu, era la única que no podía tener algo muy valioso en esos momentos sin levantar sospechas.

—**¿Qué tipo de favor quieres?— **Suspiró, parecía que no tenía mas remedio. 

—**Ese chico llamado Kaien, quiero una salida con él cuando yo te la pida—. **Miharu arrugo la cara, en realidad ya se lo esperaba pero no creía que se lo pediría tan directamente**—. ¿Por qué me ves así? ¿Acaso no te parece lindo?**

¿Parecerle lindo? En realidad nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la belleza de sus amigos, aunque por alguna razón no sabía que responder a eso. Por curiosidad volteó a ver a Kaien quién se encontraba serio, este aparentemente estaba escuchando las quejas de Neliel sobre lo mal educada que fue Cirucci con ella. Después de verlo un rato, analizo su respuesta que fue: _Si, Kaien físicamente era muy lindo._


	23. Nada será igual parte 2

_Ante mano gracias a todos los lectores que he tenido hasta ahora, de verdad les tengo un profundo aprecio ya que sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo. Así que hoy les tengo que informar de algo:_

_Aproximadamente dentro de 10 a 15 capítulos, terminare este fic. Sé que muchos se decepcionaron al leer esto __**(eso me incluye)**__ pero ¡aquí viene mi propuesta! Estaba pensando en hacer una especie de secuela, claro que si la hago va a ser un poco mas diferente a lo de la historia que he venido plasmando. Pero también tengo otra idea, y una cosita más: Antes de decírselas, quiero aclarar algo:_

_1. A mi principalmente no me gustan muchos los Oc (para los que no sepan que significa, Wikipedia lo define así: __**Original Character**__**(OC) **__Personaje original. Personaje inédito del autor insertado en la historia para darle coherencia a esta o por el simple hecho de representarse él mismo o un personaje de su invención en ella.) que se introducen en las historias, pero les seré clara; no me agrada casi ninguna de las Arrancar, más bien, ninguna hace la pareja que quiero con Grimmjow así que estuve en la situación de crear una._

_¿Qué Por qué les dije lo anterior? Lo dije por el simple hecho de que si hago otro fic, continuare con "Miharu" como la pareja principal de Grimmjow._

_2. Estas son las ideas que tuve:_

_Esta la secuela como primera idea, no les diré de que tratará porque sé que perderá la chispa que le quiero dejar._

El edificio Ayakashi_**: **__Esta la quiero basar en el manga (que recientemente sacaron a Anime): Inu x Boku SS. ¿Saben algo? Antes que saliera la serie, yo ya leía el manga así que me exasperare a la hora de __**en dado caso**__, hacer este fic; ya que será más conocida la historia y "mi persona" es ser muy reservada. De igual manera, solo dije que se "basaría" porque tiene similitud mas no es la misma historia, de esto tratara: El gobierno de Japón ha decido construir una edificación para la protección de los herederos de los usuarios más ricos del país, para prevenir malas situaciones y resaltar la seguridad de estos.  
>Alterno a esto, se ha demostrado la existencia de los Yokai yo Ayakashis los cuales el gobierno ha decido guardar como especulación. Para el Bienestar y la protección del ser humano y el ser espiritual, se han decidió hacer alianzas a cambio de protección mutua. Algunos clanes yokai están dispuestos a trabajar para el gobierno, dejando su orgullo al lado.  
>Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques es un Ayakashi (Bakeneko para ser exactos) el cual odia profundamente a los humanos, pero por el bien de revivir su clan ya fallecido debe aceptar aliarse con el gobierno. Su primera tarea como aliado, será ser el protector y Mayordomo de una niña hija de un Famoso empresario Japonés en el dichoso "edificio Ayakasi", pero para aumentar su mala suerte la "pequeña niña" ¡no sabe hacer absolutamente nada por su cuenta! viene de una familia tradicional donde todos sus sirvientas hacen <em>_**todo**__ por ella, cabe destacar: Vestirla, bañarla, alimentarla, cuidarla, etc. Pero Grimmjow será el primer hombre que se le sirva ¿Qué líos le traerá esa mocosa?_

_**Así que ustedes díganme ¿Qué les parece mejor?  
>Si se atreven a decirme: "has los dos fics", lamento decirles que mi tiempo es limitado y estoy segura que para ese futuro, estaré haciendo otro porque soy una VIL MASOQUISTA.<strong>_

_**Bueno espero que me den respuestas y ya no les quitare más tiempo, gracias.**_

_**Ahora pueden comenzar a leer.**_

—_**Creo que podría ayudarte— **__Argumentó en voz baja._

—_**Entonces ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyas?— **__La rubia negó con la cabeza, siéndole sincera ella no deseaba nada de eso. Ya tenía suficiente de tanta vanidad._

—_**Quiero tu silencio— **__Cirucci se mostró confundida ¿Qué clase de petición era esa? __**— No le digas a nadie que trabajo para Grimmjow, a cambio conseguirás una cita con Kaien—. **__La chica mostraba un semblante diferente a lo usual, transmitiendo seriedad y sin más preámbulos su compañera asintió a la petición. Le importó poco los motivos que tuviera Miharu por no haber pedido algo mejor, así que no hizo preguntas. _

_Las dos chicas volvieron a la mesa, al unisonó que la estruendosa campana sonaba por todo el edificio. Alguien parecía decepcionada al no poder pasar más tiempo con cierto pelinegro…_

—_**¿Terminaron de hablar "las amigas"?— **__Bufó Neliel haciendo comillas con las manos en las últimas dos palabras de su frase._

—_**Yo no diría exactamente ami…—**__Sintió como un fuerte brazo se enganchaba a su cuello interrumpiéndola._

—_**¡Las mejores amigas!— **__Exclamó casi ahorcando a la pobre ojigris._

—_**Me alegro por ustedes— **__Hablo esta vez Kaien con voz desinteresada__**—. Me iré a clases… Posiblemente hoy tenga el día ocupado.**_

_El ambiente quedo en silencio mientras que Kaien se retiraba. Neliel por su parte se limito a hacer una seña con la mano en forma de despedida. La rubia quien recién se había liberado del agarre la siguió, ya que la próxima clase estarían juntas.  
>Luego de que el comedor quedara vacio, Cirucci quedo con una gran impotencia al no identificar a donde había de ir; estaba claro que no recordaba donde quedaba su aula, así que le toco preguntar a algunos alumnos que iban pasando por allí en ese momento.<em>

Como era de costumbre, Grimmjow fue uno de los primeros en salir del aula apenas termino la última hora. Normalmente caminaba a paso lento, pero este era un día ajetreado así que si se quería sacar a la gente que constantemente lo detenía en su camino, tenía que ser habilidoso.  
>Para su desgracia, al doblar en uno de los pasillos, tuvo que frenar repentinamente al aparecer de la nada un pálido ojiverde. Estuvo a punto de ignorar su encuentro, si no hubiera hablado de algo que no fuera extraescolar.<p>

—_**Posiblemente eres muy engreído para aceptar una disculpa o un agradecimiento— **__Pronunció frívolo, un tono que superaba al que usaba el peli azul__**—. Pero no debes serlo para una… Felicitación.**_

_Ulquiorra sin más que decir se aparto de la vista del Jeaguerjaques, este pareció extraño a sus palabras pero luego de un pequeño tiempo, gruño de disgusto. Era increíble que algo que había deseado guardar para sí solo, se allá regado con facilidad__**: —Grimiony—. **__Pensó con malicia, toda la mañana había recibido buenas expresiones, sonrisas y felicitaciones; algo que le amargaba rotundamente, era demasiado engreído para aceptarlas con tanta facilidad.  
>Con firmeza caminó por la salida, escucho su nombre en bocas de los demás pero lo ignoro totalmente. Estaba cansado de la hipocresía de los otros, ¿felicitarlo? Desde siempre ha sido un arma de doble filo. Grimmjow era incapaz de confiar en nadie sin sospechar, más que malicioso intentaba cuidar sus espaldas como le había enseñado su padre.<br>Los hombres de negocios, no, no solo ellos ¡Todos los hombres! Están rodeados de malintencionados, esperando que debajo de la máscara del bien se muestre el rostro del mal para contaminar a los otros. El joven Jeaguerjaques no necesitaba una máscara, era feliz mostrando su rostro desnudo que no se definía ni como bueno ni como malo._

_Sus pensamientos aun seguían en la clase de biología, en esa hora habían estudiado las teorías de varios científicos, uno de ellos solía decir que __«Prefería el conocimiento ante la fama». Una buena frase, en opinión de la rubia. Esta solía dar lo mejor de sí en sus estudios, uno de sus sueños era llegar a la sima con sus propios esfuerzos y no con el dinero de sus padres, puede que esa frase fuera un presagio para la decisión de su futuro._

_El pali azul la vio allí caminando a paso lento, parecía pensativa, tranquila, deliciosamente desprevenida, esperando que alguien le diera un buen susto. Más que nadie, él sabía que los hijos de papá y mamá no tenían la suficiente malicia en la calle y muy poco pasaban sustos de muerte.  
>Pero él sabía lo que era el temor, en un momento de su vida fue secuestrado por 3 días. ¿Qué si salió ileso? Podría decirse que sí, pero no había que olvidar que era una bestia que no controlaba su carácter, eso le causo daños pero menores si no fuera por su inteligencia. <em>

_La hora de la venganza había llegado. Normalmente planeaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos, para obtener resultados más favorables y malvados. Pero tuvo un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago y su instinto le gritaba que la distraída chica, fuera su víctima del día._

_Su limusina había llegado justo cuando él se acerco sigilosamente a Miharu, se iba a descobrar lo que le había hecho esa mañana: Igonarlo, ¡Nadie ignoraba a Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques! Sin pagar las consecuencias.  
>Con la mano le hizo una seña a Aisslinger, su chofer, para que lo siguiera mientras que el caminaba a pie, este lo capto enseguida.<br>Saco una navaja del bolsillo (desde el encontronazo con Nnoitra, siempre llevaba una) y cuando ya estaban en la solitaria calle, ya que la mayoría se iban en autos, se paro detrás de ella y le colocó la navaja en un costado del cuello. Claramente se detuvo, paralizada al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba, antes de que Grimmjow pudiera imitar una voz de delincuente para espantarla, esta se había caído en sus brazos, debido al susto: se había desmayado._

_Estaba acurrucada felizmente en el regazo de esa persona, pensó que sería su madre. Era tan cómodo, tan acogedor, que se encontraba encantada ó podría ser el simple hecho de que últimamente no dormía lo necesario. Llevaba bastante rato inconsciente así que su cuerpo le pedía despertar, ya era la hora de saber lo que ocurría alrededor. Al sentarse en el asiento se mareó un poco al reincorporarse, miró a su lado donde anteriormente se encontraba descansando y allí vio a su pesadilla hecha realidad._

_Grimmjow le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila, pero posiblemente de doble sentido. Por iniciativa lo miro con furia, hasta que su mente dedujo que las piernas donde estaba felizmente durmiendo, eran las del Jeaguerjaques ¡horror invadió su cuerpo! ¿Qué fue lo que había sucedió? Su menté maquino rápidamente, hasta que recordó que estaba a punto de ser degollada por un asaltador._

—_**Buen día—**__ Dijo con ironía antes de que la rubia pudiera pedir una explicación. Su sonrisa se amplió más, ella comenzó a entender despacio que sucedió__**—. Pensaba que eras menos descarada. Si querías un encuentro sexual de esa manera, por lo menos ¡hazlo despierta! Pero para que lo sepas: no me excito de esa manera.**_

_Ahí he otro comentario de doble sentido de los que le fascinaba a esa bestia. Su cara se mostró de varios colores, sintió tanta rabia y desilusión que quería comenzar a llorar de esa sensación tan incómoda. Pero no le daría el gusto de verla así, trago saliva y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, para luego abrirlos y comenzar hablar:__**—¿Te crees la gran cosa, cierto? Grimmjow… No lo eres, ¡nunca lo serás! Al menos ante mis ojos no. **_

_El ojiazul se detuvo un momento para pensar antes de hablar, había deducía que ella se enfadaría y/o lo insultaría, pero esta vez se equivoco. La chica mantuvo la calma y sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo cuando la oyó hablar de esa manera, cierta fascinación se reflejo en sus ojos. Su siguiente respuesta seria clara y concisa, el no se dejaba intimidar por comentarios de ese tipo, cierto demonio en su interior quiso comérsela en ese instante._

_El comentario de "el demonio" hizo sonreír a Grimmjow debido al buen ejemplo, se acerco hasta estar frente a frente de su cara, su aliento, ella no se inmutó:__** —Así que esa es tú verdadera cara, tu carácter, la persona que eres debajo de esa mascara— **__Hizo una pequeña pausa con la intención de poner suspenso a sus palabras. Miharu se estaba percatando del hecho de que detrás de ese argumento, había algo escondido__**—. A partir de ahora ve sin hipocresías conmigo: Rompe las reglas, pórtate mal y niégalo todo—. **__Carcajeo al terminar el argumento, acto que la incomodo y se alejo lo suficiente para poder sentarse junto la ventana._

_Todas las palabras que dijo el peli azul fueron extrañas, «¿estaría ocultando algo? ¿Habría algo que ocultar?» pensó sin mucha preocupación Miharu, seguramente sería un vil jugarreta. Pensándolo bien, lo que había pasado anteriormente con el supuesto "asaltador" eso no tenia nombre, claro que fue el cruel Jeaguerjaques recordó claramente lo último que vio… Unos ojos azules que mostraban ¿ternura? Tan profundos como un mar, tan helados como un iceberg y tan solitarios como ninguno. Sintió pena ya que no sabía de dónde había llegado a tal deducción pero al parecer el tema pasado dejo de importar y lo olvido._

_Los momentos incómodos parecen una eternidad, una especie de castigo de algo que aun no han hecho. El silencio prevaleció en todo el camino, Grimmjow quien sabía que era incomodo y sofocante se mantuvo callado por atribuir ese hecho con malicia.  
>Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la entrada cada quien se bajo por su lado, Miharu ni en la mas fantasiosa imaginación esperaría que Grimmjow diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta ¡Primero se quedaba calva! Que eso si era seguro.<br>Llegaron a la puerta a la par y como si hubiesen hecho una especie de carrera como niños pequeños, el Jeaguerjaques le arrebato la mano y toco el timbre._

—_**¿Qué haces?— **__Preguntó por fin esta, interrumpiendo el trato frívolo mutuo._

—_**Me divierto, hoy me lo merezco— **__Esta arqueó una ceja e hizo un bufido, estaba a punto de refutarle el hecho de que todos los días "se divertía" de la forma más asquerosa y ¡jamás! Se merecería humillar a las personas como él lo hacía, si no es por Ggio que abre la puerta como es monótono._

_El Vega la primera persona que vio al abrir la puerta fue a Miharu, pero como si fuera un color llamativo que sus ojos percataron de inmediato miró a Grimmjow. Este le dedico una sonrisa y pareció que su mirada se achinaba un poco más:__**—Feliz cumpleaños, Grimmjow—. **__Dijo con voz amistosa y cortes, olvidando el supe trato y el hecho de que esos dos eran amo y patrón._

_La rubia abrió sus ojos muy grandes y miro a Grimmjow, de inmediato este le correspondió la mirada y le sonrió solo como el sabia intimidar a las personas:__** —Gracias—. **__Se escuchaba por tercera vez el agradecimiento que solo parecía estar disponible para el pelinegro:__** —Y espero de tu parte…— **__Se dirigió a Miharu__**—. Un buen regalo, nadadora.**_

—_**¿Nadadora?— **__Dijo aun estupefacta de lo que oía. El era una persona común como las otras, tenia cumpleaños como los demás pero ¿Por qué ella no lo sabía? Esa incógnita apareció en su cabeza._

—_**Nada por aquí— **__Señaló su busto__**—. Y nada por acá—**__Señalo su trasero._

_Por su parte no pudo evitar descontrolar los colores que se tornaban en su cara, desde pequeña jamás había podido controlar los sonrojos así fueran de vergüenza o ira, era inevitable; mientras que Ggio evitaba ahogar una pequeña risita del comentario de su amo. Grimmjow si rió sin escrúpulos, pero tuvo que parar al sentir un fuerte pellizco en la espalda que le hizo retorcerse un poco._

—_**¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?— **__Dijo este colérico de su acción, gran error del calculador Jeaguerjaques. Su compañera tomo ventaja de su enojo, como él solía hacerlo para burlarse de ella._

—_**¿No lo vez? Nado por aquí— **__Hizo ademanes con sus manos, imitando el movimientos de las olas del mar__**—Y nado por allá— **__Señalo la casa y entro._

_Grimmjow gruñó de disgusto y pasó también a la casa, su disgustó fue más grande cuando escucho al Vega murmurar algo como: «Parece que te está alcanzando», pero eso era imposible en los pensamientos del heredero de la familia, su nivel de malicia se encontraba fuera de los límites de una niñata como lo era Miharu. Si el de verdad deseara destruirla psicológicamente, lo hubiera logrado ya hace mucho tiempo atrás._


	24. Nada será igual parte 3

Bueno amigos y amigos lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero por fin la espera valdrá la pena. Con este capítulo se sorprenderán mucho y tendrán que aprenderse un nuevo nombre, jeje.

Aprovechando este espacio les quería mencionar que todos los personajes que he utilizado son de Bleach, a excepción de Miharu que es una Oc. Como se habrán dado cuenta no he incluido ningún Shinigami en la historia, solo a Soi Gong aunque relativamente este muerta y hay apariciones de algunos de los Vizard como ya sabrán. Bueno para no quitarles más tiempo lean. También necesito que presten atención a las Notas finales del capítulo.

* * *

><p>El hijo mayor de los Jeagerjaques entro a la casa a grandes zancadas, buscando con su helada mirada a la causante de su actual jaqueca. Aparentemente este tenía la mentalidad de que su <em>«amistad con ella»<em> era como un juego de: Toma y dame. Su fiel mayordomo entró al momento para señalarle el comedor, donde se oían discretas risas y voces femeninas, que estaba seguro que una de ella era de Miharu.

—**No gastes en cosas innecesarias y cuídate de los asaltantes— **Escucho de la boca de su madre el peli azul al pararse en la entrada de ese ámbito. Observo que su progenitora y la rubia entablaban una conversación muy maternal, cosa que nunca antes había visto que hiciera con Grimiony.

—**Claro, los asaltantes…—** Para sus adentros recordó lo que había hecho Grimmjow minutos atrás**—. Gracias por la paga, Tsubaki.**

—**¿Desde cuándo tratas así a tus patrones?— **Decidió intervenirpor fastidiarla un rato, era su culpa por tener esa expresión que le rogaba a Grimmjow molestarla.

Se quedo callada por un momento sin saber qué tipo de respuesta dar, es decir, no quería sonar grosera delante de su madre pero tampoco quería sonar histérica pasiva. Por suerte, la dama de cabello rojizo respondió a esa pregunta antes de que la chica pudiera decir una tontería:**—Desde que le dije que no me tratara con formalidades, no es necesario.**

—**Insiste en mantenerme al margen de la formalidad**— Se introdujo en medio de la conversación con un dulce tono, que repugno a Grimmjow _¡un punto a su favor_!**—. Pero tu encantadora madre decidió tumbar esa pared, tiene sus motivos.**

—**¿Qué motivos?—** Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa típica, Miharu se mostro un poco confundida por el hecho. Había aprendido a como introducirse en sus juegos mentales, aun con la poca posibilidad de ganarle a esa mente perversa.

—**Esta pequeña definitivamente es muy agradable, es como otra hija más para mí—** Tomó una pausa tras sonreír, para continuar—. **Lamentablemente Grimiony nunca se ha acercado a mí para hablar, probarse viejos atuendos de mi juventud. Me alegro que Miharu me ayude a divertirme mientras que tomo estas pequeñas vacaciones, no me aburriré estando aquí en la casa.**

Una sensación cálida en su cuerpo espontáneamente apareció, las palabras de Tsubaki la había alentado lo suficiente para sonreír orgullosa. Era inevitable que los padres quisieran mejores hijos y los hijos, poder tener padres que los comprendieran mas allá de sus expectativas. Parecía que después de toda la charla que en un principio se tornaría posiblemente desastrosa, se transformo en felicidad hasta que escucharon las escaleras ser subidas ¿Furiosamente?

La madre del Jeagerjaques tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió asomarse por el borde de la pared para visualizar quien subía las escaleras. Divisó que Grimiony iba «llorando» y enseguida se alarmo temerosa de que la hubiera escuchado. La llamo con voz de preocupación, pero ella respondió de mala manera antes de entrar en su habitación.

—**Por Dios ¡solo déjame en paz!, no soy lo suficiente buena hija para ti— **Azoto la puerta después de vociferar su argumento.

—**Discúlpame querida, tengo asuntos que arreglar— **La expresión de la dama se había entristecido, está salió casi corriendo del comedor para subir las escaleras en busca de su herida hija.

Miro la partida de la mujer y el sentimiento de decepción se le había contagiado, ya no se sentía tan orgullosa de si como minutos antes. Visualizó al causante del desastre, este estaba mirando a un punto ciego de la habitación esbozando una sonrisa ¿por qué él era de esa manera? Le rompía el corazón inevitablemente con su expresión descarada y esa oscura forma de ser. Lo miró con desprecio y este dirigió su mirada a la expresión de esos ojos grises, recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, por alguna razón esa mirada de odio lo cautivo simplemente recordándole al mismo. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al recordar algo más allá que estaba en su pasado, la soledad que le había impulsado a llenar ese hueco con burlas y desprecio ajeno.

Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar y escucho un argumento dirigido hacia él, en otra circunstancia hubiera seguido de largo y lo hubiera ignorado, si la pregunta no le hubiera causado interés:** —¿Por qué siempre haces esto?**

Guardo en silencio un pequeño intervalo de tiempo y su expresión facial se volvió más oscura, más rencorosa, como la de un vengador.

—**No lo entiendes, y aparentas que no lo entenderás— **Se dispuso nuevamente a salir del lugar**—. Aun eres una niña a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, hasta que no vivas en un infierno jamás maduraras. **

—**¡Eres un demonio!— **Afirmo en un tono frio, tanto como el de él.

—**¡Bingo! Has comprendido al menos la primera parte— **Dijo con un sarcástico francés, mientras que salía de ese lugar.

_«Borrar de mi mente… Ese amor» _Un brusco suspiro salió de sus labios con solo pensarlo, tal vez después de todo este era el paso final. El Jeagerjaques se había equivocado en algo, su vida si era parecida a un infierno, pero cuando vio a sus ojos recientemente pudo percatarse que ese hombre no vivía en un "infierno", vivía en algo mucho peor: En la oscuridad de su corazón, un lugar donde el poder de la ignorancia era peor que el mismo sufrimiento en carne viva.

Levanto su rostro al techa y pudo visualizar la carísima lámpara de dimanantes, luego ladeo la cabeza y la movía enfrente para disponerse a caminar ¡No estaba herida! Prometió que cambiaria y no se dejaría persuadir. Si Grimmjow insistía tratarla como un pañuelo, ella trapearía sus intenciones, así en el proceso tuviera que convertirse mas como él.

Grimmjow tomo una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros tubos, no le importaba mucho la moda pero si la elegancia. Era un conjunto adecuado para salir a un centro comercial, después de todo ningún individuo inferior a él, merecía verlo en sus caros y hermosos trajes suecos, con el nombre de una marca difícil de pronunciar.

Listo para largarse a comprar un objeto que le había interesado, no porque fuera su cumpleaños solo era una coincidencia, ya que un "auto-regalo" se consideraba patético para su persona. Miro lo que había en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama: una esclava de plata, el primer regalo puntual de su madre cuando tenía cinco años. La tomo en su mano y la observo atentamente, rechino sus dientes en el deslumbro de un recuerdo que le causo rabia y la lanzo en dirección contraria, revotando en alguna parte del piso.

Odiaba profundamente ese día, era como un recuerdo vacio de sentimientos que lo asechaba. Empezando porque siempre sus familiares olvidaban la fecha, luego lo compensaban con regalos caros como siempre lo habían hecho. Al parecer el único que le importaba era Ggio, su hermana tampoco lo recordaba de vez en cuando, hasta que el pelinegro se lo comentaba un día anterior. Pero eso no era lo doloroso, había algo más que quemaba su cabeza de enojo y amenaza con arder su sangre, si seguía pensando en "eso" un momento más acabaría por asesinar a alguien ese mismo día.

Salió de la habitación intentando estabilizarse, recostado de la pared se encontraba Ggio quien se reincorporo cuando lo vio.

—**Señorito, ¿no cree que hoy está siendo muy despiadado con ella? Podría ganarse su odio— **Su tono sonó serio pero más no amenazante, como solía ser el del peli azul.

—**Esa es la idea— **El Vega se mostro confundido a su respuesta, pero sabía que continuaría**—Si me odia será mejor para ella, así no sentirá… ¿Menos dolor? Parece que estoy sintiendo compasión— **Rio amargamente y apretó sus puños. Bajaron las escaleras uno detrás del otro sin decir nada, ya estaba claro lo que pasaría.

Visualizaron a Miharu quien los esperaba en la entrada, la salida al centro comercial _"Rubí" _ya había sido planeado por el Jeagerjaques con cuatros días de anticipación. Así que mientras que el susodicho subió a cambiarse, Ggio le pidió amablemente que en esta oportunidad ella los acompañara. Se sentía un poco resentida, pero si no hubiera sido el amable Vega quien le pidiera ese favor no hubiera aceptado, así fuese desobedecer una orden de su patrón.

En esta ocasión la rubia se había quitado el uniforme y colocado un conjunto casual. Nadie decía nada, parece que sus miradas respondían a sus movimientos, todos salieron de la casa pero antes Grimmjow había mirado la puerta del estudio de su padre con cierta intriga, luego enseguida se montaron en la limusina que los llevaría al _C.í._

Lo miró de reojo mientras que caminaban los tres juntos por el primer piso, su actitud era altanera hasta en la forma de caminar. Por el alrededor algunas chicas lo miraban y comentaban, soltó un pequeño suspiro que alegaba que con esas actitudes tan obvias solo lograrían que su ego alcanzara las nubes. En un momento dado, el cual era este, se arrepentía de sentirse de alguna forma atraída hacia ese ser _«_¿Por qué?_» _Pensó con un gesto triste. Por ciertos ratos de estar con él dejo de sentirse vacía, aun así discutieran por cualquier cosa.

—**¡Animo!— **Acarició su cabello y le dedico una sonrisa. Oh Ggio, vaya que si él era un polo puesto a Grimmjow.

—**Gracias— **Dijo intentado sonreír, parece que el pelinegro la conocía más de lo que ella creía. Sabía que algo la molestaba y precisamente el problema era _"Grimmjow"_, últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle lo sucedido pero si el día siguiente habría tiempo con gusto se lo diría.

—**Pueden irse— **Dijo de repente el Jeagerjaques, deteniendo el paso de los otros**—. Ya he llegado a la tienda donde deseo entrar, me tardare, hagan lo que les plazca mientras que termino.**

—**¡Señorito! Vinimos con la intención de acompañarlo, simplemente no podríamos dejarlo solo— **Replico el Vega inmediatamente.

—**Nos encontraremos aquí en la fuente en dos horas, necesito ver una tienda de por acá— **Con su mirada señalo una tienda de guitarras**—. Y otras dos en el segundo piso. No me subestimes Ggio.**

Parecía estar en desacuerdo con la petición de su amo, sabía que este podía defenderse más que solo, pero el trabajo como su mayordomo personal era defenderlo. Pero eso era una orden, estaba más justificado ya que el centro comercial era el más seguro de la zona; con sus tantos guardias de seguridad y las cientos de cámaras que había. Aunque vacilaba en dejarlo ir, al final tuvo que aceptar el pedido.

—**De acuerdo— **Entonces quedaron el pelinegro y la rubia solos.

—**¿Y ahora?— **Preguntó mirando a sus alrededor, de ante mano quería evitar gastar mucho dinero considerando donde estaba.

—**¿Quieres hablar un rato?— **Sus labios curvearon una dulce sonrisa característica de su persona, esta asintió entusiasmada por el breve momento que tendrían a solas. De alguna manera, ese chico había terminado como su confidente ¿Extraño? Posiblemente mucho.

Caminaron por el inmenso pasillo mirando tiendas de ropa de marca, el centro comercial en donde se encontraba no podría ir cualquiera sin dinero. Los precios eran desorbitantes, juzgando que se encontraba en una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad. Miharu y Ggio decidieron tomar un bebida en un pequeño café que estaba cerca, este aparentemente era auspiciado por alemanes debido a la vestimenta de los trabajadores tan típica de esa nación y la música que ambientaba el lugar, ¡era muy agradable! Y un perfecto sitio para sentarse a platicar.

Como era de esperarse de un mayordomo; antes de la chica sentarse, el Vega arrimo la silla hacia atrás para que la dama se sentare y empujarla hacia adelante para su comodidad. Impecablemente este se sentó en su asiento y alrededor se escuchaban comentarios como: _«Ya caballeros así no se encuentran hoy en día»_, una sonrisa traviesa escapo de sus labios por los halagos de las mujeres que miraron la escena.

—**Eres muy amable— **Argumento con simpatía, pensó que Ggio hubiera sido su chico ideal si no se hubiera enamorado de su amo. Suspiro decepcionada, últimamente suspiraba más que veces anteriores.

—**¿Pasa algo?— **Ella negó con la cabeza. En este tiempo compartido había planeado contarle un pequeño gesto a su favor que había hecho la noche de la obra teatral, pensó que merecía saberlo antes que Grimmjow le preguntara, aunque sabía que era muy seguro que no lo haría prefirió prevenir**—¿Recuerdas la noche de Halloween?**

—**Lo recuerdo— **Respondió con rubor en sus mejillas, cada vez que le mencionaban la palabra "Halloween" podía recordar los besos del Jeagerjaques**— Tuviste la razón, pudimos hablar como siempre.**

—**De eso quiere hablarte, yo le dije a Grimmjow que tú le pediste personalmente a sus padres que vinieran a la obra—** La camarera llego en ese momento para pedir la orden. El ordenó un café negro y para Miharu uno con leche, leyendo casi sus pensamientos, como esta no tuvo objeción no preguntó si en realidad deseaba otra cosa y continúo:** —Quería mencionártelo, creo que en el fondo solo necesitaba un poco de atención y "tu" se la brindaste.**

—**Eres un buen amigo Ggio— **A veces la vida podía ser injusta, un bastardo como el peli azul había recibido una gran persona como su mejor amigo.

—**Luego de que tomemos el café, quisiera pedirte separarnos. Deseo comprar un obsequio y prefiero que sea una sorpresa— **Le guiñó un ojo.

—**Creo que también hare lo mismo— **«¿Qué yo qué?» pensó un poco sorprendida, había respondido por inercia ya que su mente se encontraba pensando en la palabra _"atención"._

—**Tú también eres una buena amiga Miharu, gracias por lo que has tenido que soportar. Gracias por ser "su amiga" . **

Ggio le estaba agradeciendo por «_¿ser la amiga de Grimmjow?_», una sonrisa triste brotó de sus labios. Aunque quisiera odiarlo con todo su ser, siempre aparecía haber un obstáculo que se lo impedía, su nombre era: Ggio Vega. El era como un santo quien protegía al Jeaguerjaques, definitivamente tenia suerte. Quiso retractarse de lo que dijo de comprar un obsequio pero ya era muy tarde, su corazón se había llenado con la voluntad de ese mayordomo.

Luego de terminarse de tomar el café en silencio los dos se levantaron para caminar en diferentes direcciones, estos se encontrarían en dos horas cerca de Lafuente como habían planeado con puntualidad.

Miraba su bolsillo con cierta tristeza, ahí se encontraba su cartera con su reciente paga. Era inaudito que por culpa de su bocata tendría que comprarle algo a "el", aunque no se lo mereciera. Cada vez que pasaba por las tiendas sus ojos amenazaban con llorar sangre, en principió pensó en comprarle un reloj CASIO, pero los precios de los relojes que de verdad iban son su estilo ¡Eran carísimos! _¿por qué Grimmjow podía ser una persona convencional?, _en su revolución de pensamientos logro divisar una tienda de mascotas, desde niña siempre le habían gustado los animales (a excepción de los arácnidos) , el regalo podría esperar así que enseguida fue ver la tienda.

Al entrar a la tienda sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se hizo grande, todo era tan lindo allá dentro a excepción del olor de caca. Habían aves con colores llamativos, claramente tenían que ser a ver extranjeras por el color del plumajes, habían Hámster y otros roedores a la ventas, gatos con pelajes extraordinarios, peces que incluso nunca había visto en su vida, y en un rincón de la tienda había un cachorro durmiendo en su jaula. Miharu se acerco un poco curiosa de lo tierno que se veía, los perros no eran sus animales favoritos pero este se le hacía extrañamente conocido.

—**¿Desea algo?— **Dijo un hombre moreno con gafas de sol, salido de la nada aparentemente.

—**Oh no, solo estaba viendo. Me pareció extraño que la tienda estará sola.**

—**Me voy un momento adentro con los demás animales y llegan los clientes ¡qué ironía!— **Se quejo haciendo ademanes con sus manos**—. Parece que te ha gustado "Solitario".**

—**¿Solitario?**

—**Sí, este cachorro de aquí—** Como si el perro supieran que estuvieran hablando de él, despertó y cuando vio a la rubia comenzó a ladrar como loco, sorprendiéndola**—. ¡Ya para, solitario! — **Le grito golpeando con su malo la puerta metálica de la jaula.

—**Parece que está enojado, ¿Por qué le dicen solitario? — **Dijo mirándolo, este tenía unos grandes ojos azules y un pelaje blanco como las nubes.

—**Es un alias, en realidad este cachorro no tiene nombre. Es un Husky Siberiano nacido en Siberia, se supone que se deberá vender rápidamente por su rareza y origen en el país, pero es indomable— Suspiro **antes de continuar la historia**—. Tiene tres meses y medios, nadie lo ha comprado por su carácter a pesar de que es un cachorro. Si esto sigue así, nos tendremos que deshacer de él.**

—_**Deshacerse de él porque es defectuoso… que triste, amiguito**_**— **Dijo musitando para sí misma en voz baja con vista al animal, quien la veía rabiosamente**— ¡Quiero comprarlo!**

—**¿Está segura de quererlo?— **El argumento tomo por desprevenido al empleado.

—**Claro, Sr…—**Visualizó el nombre bordado en el bolsillo de su uniforme**—. Sr. Love.**

El hombre se rasco la nuca dudoso de lo que estaba diciendo aquella chica, pero no tenía más opción. Así que tomo la jaula del agitado cachorro que comenzó a gruñir, y fueron directo al mostrador de la tienda para conseguir los papeles del animal. Por suerte tenía unos guantes que protegían sus manos, así que con cuidado abrió la jaula y saco al perro el cual se movía desenfrenadamente en su agarre.

—**¿Está segura que lo quiere? — **Pregunto este intento alejarlo lo suficiente su cara para evitar un accidente.

—**¡Si!— **Love le paso el animal para que pudiera buscar tranquilamente los papeles, cuando ella lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a rasguñarle los antebrazos**—. ¡Cálmate! No planeo hacerte daño.**

—**Me parece que los papeles de Solitario están en la parte de atrás de la tienda, espera aquí— **El moreno se dirigió rápidamente a la parte de atrás, rezando que el salvaje animal no le causara muchos problemas a la compradora. Por desgracia tardo un poco más de lo planeado debido a que como nadie compraba el perro, la ubicación de los papeles no habían sido muy importantes. Cuando volvió al mostrador, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso**—. ¿C-Como lo hizo? — **No podía creer que el perro estuviera sentado dejándose acariciar, parecía un perro manso a simple vista hasta que se percato de la presencia del hombre y le comenzó a ladrar.

—**Creo que lo que Solitario necesitaba era un poco mas de **_**"atención"**_** y cariño— **Sonrió al darse cuenta que ese cachorro le recordaba a Grimmjow, eran iguales definitivamente. Este era el regalo perfecto para él, por ser un perro extranjero sabía que le saldría caro pero era esto o nada**—¿Cuánto costara?**

El hombre levanto una ceja y sonrió:** —Parece que esta de suerte, este perro normalmente seria vendido en Dólares pero como es la única compradora se lo daré… ¡Totalmente gratis!**

—**¿Está bromeando?— **Vocifero sorprendida, ella había oído bien: ¡Totalmente gratis! Un cachorro Husky canadiense.

—**Para nada, incluso le obsequiare la jaula a donde estaba. La única condición es que no aceptare devolución— **Negó con la cabeza.

—**¿Pero su jefe no se enfadara con usted?**

—**Yo soy mi propio jefe, damita. ¡Por un mes y medio intente vender a este perro! Si nadie lo compro hasta ahora, nadie lo comprara más tarde— **Le colocó los papeles a su alcance para que viera que no estaba bromeando en su decisión.

—**¡Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco! — **La chica no muy convencida, introdujo al perro en la jaula y doblo los papeles para colocarlos en su bolsillo y se marcho de la tienda con el animal.

"—**Creo que lo que acaba de pasar fue un golpe de suerte**—", pensó aliviada de no haber gastado ni un centavo**: —Lo llamare Grimmie— **Maliciosamente sonrió.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los lectores por votar por las opciones que les coloque <strong>(Quien no sepa de que hablo, lea las Notas Finales del capitulo Anterior) <strong>Hoy les dare los resultados de mi encuesta:

_**-**La secuela ( un **40%** estuvo de acuerdo)__**-**La nueva historia: El edificio Ayakashi ( un **60%** estuvo de acuerdo)_

Si se preguntan:_ ¿De dondé saco ese porcentaje?_, les tengo que mencionar que en __ no es la única página donde subo mi historia, supongo que ya algunos la habran visto en ****  
>Bueno les queria acotar que aun faltan capitulos para que termine el fic, asi que los lectores que no han comentado que prefieren: acoten lo que desean, que hay oportunidad hasta el final de la historia.<p>

**_Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, Bye._**


	25. Separación

Queridos lectores les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, me he comportado como una irresponsable al no actualizar a tiempo. Desde ahora quisiera aclarar que daré lo mejor de mí, intentare no cometer retardos como el que acabo de hacer. Esta vez que no excusare que no tenía tiempo —Aunque sea así— y asumiré mis errores, así que a continuación les dejo el capítulo. También discúlpenme por lo corto de este capítulo, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.

**.**

* * *

><p>Apenas la rubia llego al centro policial, se les fue informado a sus familiares de su aparición. No obstante, antes tuvo que ser llevada a la sala de interrogaciones para completar la información del caso, así asegurándose que no se hubiera realizado un crimen; un secuestro o simplemente el hecho de que fue una chica que escapó de casa.<p>

La sala estaba constada como una habitación aislada, con una puerta y un cristal donde se podía visualizar que sucedía dentro. En el centro de la sala había una mesa con dos sillas en cada extremo, en una se encontraba sentada Harumi que se mantenía un poco más calmada a la espera de los detectives.

Dos hombres vestidos con traje entraron a la sala, uno era delgado y rubio y el otro era regordete y tenía una cabellera pintoresca. Uno se sentó en la silla y el más obeso se quedo parado a una distancia prudente.

—Soy el Detective Rojuro Otoribashi y ese que esta por allá… —Señalo a su compañero—. Es Hachigen Ushoda.

—Puedes llamarme Hachi, si gustas —Dijo en un tono más amable que su colega. Sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

—Es un placer —Respondió inapetente.

—Te preguntarás qué haces aquí todavía, pero antes de dejarte marchar; tenemos que hacerte un par de preguntas antes de cerrar el caso.

—Esperamos que puedas cooperar con nosotros —Intervino el hombre grande.

La chica se limito a asentir despacio y acomodarse en su asiento para poder responder el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo el Sábado 8 de Octubre? —Harumi se mordió levemente el labio. Ella había escapado de casa tres días antes de esa fecha, era inaudito que sus parientes no se hubieran percatado de su presencia, hasta que pasaron los días.

—El 2 de Octubre habíamos llegado de vacaciones a una de nuestras mansiones en esta ciudad. El 5 de Octubre decidí escapar de casa y el 8 de Octubre me encontraba en una residencia alquilada.

—Eso quiere decir que no desapareciste el 8 de Octubre. ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para escaparte?

—La falta de atención por mis padres —Respondió sin pudor, sabiendo que esa era la causa principal— Estaba cansada de tanta soledad.

—Luego para mantenerse según mis informes, tomó un trabajo haciéndose pasar por una sirvienta en el hogar de los Jeaguerjaques. Además de eso, comenzó sus estudios introduciendo papeles falsos que cambiaban su nombre en el Instituto Karakura —La chica asintió—. Eso podría causar problemas legales. Pero por ahora esto será todo, a continuación síguenos para poder llevarte donde están esperándote.

Hachigen guardo la libreta con toda la información anotada, mientras que se disponía abrir la puerta. El grupo salió por esta caminando entre los pasillos y cruzándose con la poca gente que quedaba a esa hora, pronto volvería a ver a su familia. La pregunta era «¿Debería estar feliz?» pronto volvería a su rutina monótona de soledad.

Los detectives se detuvieron ante una puerta blanca y le indicaron que cruzara por ella, ahí se encontraba esperando la persona quien la recogería. Tragó hondo, todo volvería ser igual a partir de ahora.

Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo visualizar algunas personas sentadas en las sillas de esperas, entre ellas pudo observar a un hombre muy conocido. Este llevaba un traje negro y una corbata del mismo color, se levanto del asiento; no había cambiado nada en esos días que no lo había visto. A diferencia que tenía algunas ojeras remarcadas, extrañamente en él y no se encontraba su gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Shinji —Dijó con un hilo de voz, mientras que su hermano se acercaba y la abrazaba como si no la hubiera visto en años.

Este se separó del fuerte abrazo y la tomó por los hombros para poder contemplarla, necesitaba ver si su hermanita estaba bien: —¡Estás loca! —Le gritó de repente en forma de reproche—. ¿Cómo pudiste ir sin avisarnos así? Estaba preocupado, pase noches en velas pensando en tu bienestar.

—Lo siento —Harumi bajó la cabeza decepcionada y se dispuso a caminar a la salida. Shinji nuevamente se la tomó de un hombro—. Vamos a casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando se encontraban frente el auto que los transportaría a casa; la chica paso su delicada mano por el frio metal del vehículo. Era totalmente nuevo, su hermano estaba interesado en comprar un auto desde ya hace un tiempo y había conseguido su objetivo hace pocas semanas.<p>

Shinji abrió la puerta para que su hermana pudiera sentarse, la cerró para hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Ya encendido el auto, se pudieron en marcha para ir al otro lado de la ciudad donde se encontraba su mansión. Hubo un estresante silencio por unos minutos, la hermana menor del rubio mostraba una gran distracción y una mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte que mostraba el parabrisas.

—Lamento lo de hace un momento —Dijó sacándola de su aislamiento—. Estaba desesperado, pensé que una de las causas que te fueras era yo.

La chica negó con su cabeza: —Jamás me hubiera ido por ti, cada momento que podías estar conmigo lo apreciaba.

—Eran muy pocos y estabas sola toda esta tiempo —Pronuncio con rabia. Su trabajo hacia que no estuviera mucho tiempo en casa—. Por eso huiste de casa.

—Sí.

Nuevamente se hacia un inevitable silencio, el cual era muy incomodo para los dos. En todo el rato había estado con ella, no había mostrado su personalidad carismática que solía tener, eso demostraba la gran preocupación que había tenido todos esos días que había desaparecido. Shinji quería a su hermana, lástima que desde hace un año atrás no había podido pasar más tiempo con ella… al empezar a trabajar.

—¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que quería un auto nuevo? —La chica asintió interesada en el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero—. Al día siguiente traje un folleto de los autos más modernos, te gusto mucho uno y por fin lo he comprado.

—Gracias, es elegante —Sonrió pequeñamente. Cuando vio el mercedes negro afuera estacionado, se sorprendió—. ¿Papá te ha ayudado a comprarlo?

—¿Disculpa? —Levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirar el camino, ahora su tonó de voz era gracioso—. Ahorre casi todo un año, me mate trabajando por ello y no tuve que pedirle ni un centavo a ese viejo.

—Eres admirable —Rió esta vez—. No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

—Ese debería ser mi dialogo —Separó la mano izquierda del volante para acariciar ligeramente la cabellera de su hermana.

Luego de estar conduciendo media hora por la carretera, se estaban aproximando al territorio de la familia Hirako. Como si fuera por sincronización, los dos hermanos suspiraron sabiendo lo que les esperaría al llegar. Luego de que los vigilantes abrieran las puertas de la entrada, pasaron para estacionar el auto junto a los otros que pertenecían a sus padres.

La chica se bajó del auto y observó atentamente el color blanco de la pintura de la mansión, el techo color negro y su muy famosa estructura colonial. Allí adentro se encontraban las memorias de su perdición, como en otras casas de familia que poseían en el país y en Francia. Su hermano ya incorporado frente al auto le miró e hizo una seña para que entrara, la estaban esperando adentro.

Trago hondo antes de cruzar las puertas principales de la casa y ser deslumbrada por los candelabros, ese hogar se caracterizaba por la belleza deslumbrante del cristal. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la buena iluminación, la vio ahí… Bajando de las escaleras elegantemente. Avisada por el sonido de las puertas principales, se apresuró a recibir a Harumi. Apenas había oído que había desaparecido no dudó en venir a Japón, esperando pacientemente a que su querida nieta fuera rescatada, su abuela había esperado ya bastante tiempo por ella.

—¡Abuela! —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y no dudó en correr a abrazar a su querida abuela, que con gusto la recibió en sus brazos— Eres tú, viniste.

—Cómo podría dejar de venir, sabiendo que mi querida Harumi no estaba —Le acarició el cabello. La señora mayor, le había contagiado esa muestra de afecto a Shinji—. Puedo estar tranquila, ya estas aquí

* * *

><p>La limusina de la familia Jeagerjaques se estaciono y un furioso joven heredero se bajó de esta con la guitarra en la mano. Algo se estaba quemando en su interior, sentía una rabia y como si un demonio se lo fuera a llevar, caminó rápidamente a la entrada de la casa donde antes de abrir el picaporte, se detuvo y agachando su cabeza, gruñó.<p>

Atrás venia Ggio con la jaula y adentro el cachorro, preocupado intento colocar su mano en el hombro de su amo y rápidamente fue arrebatada por este mismo. Lentamente volteó a verlo y su mayordomo vio sus ojos, estaban totalmente helados; un azul intenso y tan adoloridos… cuando estaban sentados en el vehículo luego del suceso pasado con Harumi, repentinamente un ataque de furia le ocurrió en el peor momento.

—No quiero ver a nadie hasta mañana —Espetó con su espeluznante voz. Su mayordomo sólo pudo asentir a la orden. Esa revolución de emociones en Grimmjow, las había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás, jamás pensó volver a ver algo que lo alterase al extremo.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido hizo eco en la casa, como si no hubiera nadie en el hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque todos los autos estaban afuera; era muy extraño que los miembros de la familia fueran a dormir tan temprano. Dirigió su mano al interruptor, y con pulsar el botón se encendieron las luces y…_ ¡Sorpresa!_

—_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_—Gritaron en coro las personas presentes en la sala.

Sin una pizca de estar sorprendido y manteniendo su semblante imperturbable, volteó a mirar a Ggio, quien a sintió a la comunicación con señas que manifestaron. Nuevamente volteó al frente, no reconocía ningún rostro, aunque allí hubiera algunas amantes de su pasado. Todos eran un grupo de extraños, exceptuando a su madre y hermana. Como si la sangre se le hubiera subido hacia la cabeza, la furia fue aumentando su poder y se apoderaba de su ser.

Sus pasos fueron acercándose poco a poco hacia sus dos parientes. Grimiony observó la extraña actitud de su hermano y no fue hasta que lo miró directamente a los ojos que se dio cuenta… como un presagio, la calma avecina la tormenta. Cuando estuvo frente a frente a su madre se pudo denotar su mal humor, esa expresión de rencor, a algunos invitados se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

—Diles que se vayan —Usó un tonó de voz normal, hasta un poco más bajo de lo que usualmente emplearía.

—¿Disculpa? —Tsubaki quiso rectificar si no había escuchado mal. Después de todo el tiempo que les había tomado planear esa sorpresa, fingir un mal encuentro con su hija para despistarlo —Si, lo de esa tarde había sido planeado— e invitar a casi cien personas que posiblemente eran conocidos de Grimmjow, era casi inaudito cancelar ello.

—¡He dicho que se vayan ¿No lo entiendes, mujer? —Gritó dejando estupefactos a los invitados y antes de que alguien pudiera objetar, Grimmjow se había dado la vuelta para subir las escaleras furiosamente.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con un estruendoso puertazo, y sus pupilas se movieron por la habitación para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Tiró el estuche con la guitarra recién comprada en la cama, allí abrió el estuche y sacó la flamante guitarra color rojo; era como una manzana jugosa y tentadora. Así que no dudo dos veces conectarlo al amplificador que estaba al lado de la colección de guitarras autografiadas y como si estuviera despechado o quisiera desestresarse, comenzó a cantar al unisonó que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica.

_You're a faith-healer on T.V._

_You're an office park without any trees_

_Corporate and cold_

_Gushing for gold_

_Leave me alone._

Se acercó a la ventana aun entonando esa repulsiva melodía y pudo ver como todos los antes invitados, salían decepcionados. Seguramente haciendo malos comentarios… ¡Eso era lo que quería! Deseaba ser odiado. El los odiaba, que ese sentimiento enloquecedor fuera reciproco era lo mejor.

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature_

_finger-bangin' my heart_

_You call me up drunk_

_Does the fun ever start?_

_You're hideous and sexy!_

**_Love me dead!_**

Extrañamente terminó exhausto de cantar y tocar, fue como si hubiera puesto todas sus fuerzas en ese acto. Así que dejó la nueva guitarra apoyada en una base vacía que estaba preparada para ella y se lanzó a la cama, quedando boca arriba mirando al techo. Su irá había disminuido pero sólo recordar el rostro de esa mujer, lo ponía colérico.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás, _Perra_ —Dijo para sí mismo, mientras cerraba los parpados

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sé que tiene algunos errores ortográficos, pero pronto los corregiré. Coloque el capítulo lo más rápido que pude, ya que estoy en una PC que no es mía y no quiero abusar de la confianza del dueño.

_Saludos._

Los últimos resultados de la encuesta **(quien no entienda, por favor revice las notas del capítulo pasado)**:

**-La secuela** ( un 50% estuvo de acuerdo)  
><strong>-<span>La nueva historia: El edificio Ayakashi<span>**( un 65% estuvo de acuerdo)

**Recordatorio**:

Si se preguntan: ¿De dónde saco ese porcentaje?, les tengo que mencionar que en no es la única página donde subo mi historia, supongo que ya algunos la habrán visto en _f a n f i c . es_  
>Bueno les quería acotar que aún faltan capítulos para que termine el fic, así que los lectores que no han comentado que prefieren acoten lo que desean, que hay oportunidad hasta el final.<p>

Por cierto, la canción que canta Grimmjow se llama: **Love me dead.** Es del grupo:** Ludo.**


	26. Pesadilla de cuatro patas Parte 1

¡Hola, chicas! he decidido que actualizare todos los viernes en la tarde. El viernes de la semana pasada no lo hice porque tuve una riña con mi mamá, y fui injustamente castigada. Hasta ahorita es que me revocaron el castigo o bueno, casi, casi. Por ahora no tendré mi Laptop a la mano y tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo 26. Así que les dejo la primera parte ahorita y en la noche cuando me desocupe les actualizare la otra.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos repentinamente observando la absorta oscuridad de su habitación. El motivo de su despertar era ese molesto dolor de amígdalas.<p>

Pasó su mano derecha por su frente, y notó que estaba sudado, no se había quitado la vestimenta que usó para salir a comprar la guitarra. De un impulsó se sentó en la cama observando a su alrededor, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierto pudo recordar lo antes sucedido.

—Maldición. —Pronuncio con un tonó ronco. Tuvo la necesidad de tocarse los ganglios linfáticos, la inflamación le molestaba.

Resignado a que en la mañana podría emplear su tonó de voz fuerte y alto se dispuso a levantarse y cambiarse. Comenzó quitándose lentamente la camisa gris pálido dejando al descubierto su buen abdomen marcado por los cinco días a la semana de ejercicio.

Sus movimientos eran producidos por la inercia mientras que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Así que no se percato cuando la puerta de su habitación fue entreabierta dejando entrar a un pequeño can de pelaje blanco a la habitación.

Terminó por quitarse los pantalones y arrojarlos al piso, en la oscuridad no se percató que los había arrojado sobre el pequeño Husky Canadiense. Buscó algo cómodo para cambiarse como un pantalón de Pijama, y cuando estuvo listo se percató que el pantalón ya no estaba. Tal vez fueron ilusiones suyas ya que recién despertaba, y miró la cama a donde se encontraba la camisa y no el pantalón que imaginó que estaría ahí.

—¿Buscaba esto? —preguntó con una voz divertida su mayordomo. Encendió la luz y visualizó como su amo se volteaba a penetrarlo con la mirada, estaba enfadado por la pésima broma.

—¿No es grotesco qué un hombre entre a la habitación de otro para robar sus pantalones? —hizo notar un tono de ironía en sus palabras. Su compañero movió las cejas para comunicar que podría ser cierto, pero no era su culpa.

—Podríamos decir que sí, pero si lo hace un perro supongo que no. —Señaló al animal que estaba dos metros de él Jeagerjaques. Este apretando sus puños hizo sonar sus nudillos.

—¡Es la pequeña bestia! —pronunció en un voz improvisadamente alta, y nuevamente tuvo la necesidad de tocarse los ganglios.

—¿Le sucede algo? —quiso acercarse pero Grimmjow hizo un ademán con su mano para que se detuviera.

—No —Grimmie comenzó a ladrar como testificando que era mentira—. ¡Calla a esa bola de pelos!, ¡Hace que me duelan más los oídos!.

Dedució que el dolor de oídos como antes había mencionado, y la parte donde se tocaba que seguro eran los ganglios indicaba el indicio de un resfriado común o una gripe pasajera de invierno. Suspiró, y su amo le lanzó una mirada de desentendimiento. Por la mente de Ggio pasaba que seria realmente problemático pasar por un caso como el último resfriado de su amo.

Reverenció e hizo gestos que comunican que enseguida regresaría. Salió de la habitación dejando al cachorro y a Grimmjow juntos, sin saber que tipo de consecuencias traería aquello.

Sería de muy mala educación despertar a Starkk para preparar algo tan trivial como una limonada caliente, además que seguro se le abalanzarían inconscientes insulto por ser casi media noche. Recordó como su hermana Soi Fong, preparaba ese liquido humeante de divino sabo0… para ella la cocina era un talento. En cambio Ggio, jamás tuvo la facilidad de comprarse con ella. Pero su tarea era simple, no tenía que pedir ayuda ajena.

Buscó algunos limones en la enorme y tecnológica nevera, olvidó que ésta tenía un panel de control que indicaba los víveres faltantes. Se hacía notoria la falta de experiencia en la cocina, no envidiaba para nada el trabajo que implicaba cocinar. Amaba su oficio de mayordomo personal; protector, y mejor amigo de su amo. Por esa razón, continuó, y sacó los limones para colocarlos en el mesón.

Ágilmente dedució que la azúcar estaría en un gabinete cercado de la licuadora, y se desplazó hasta quedar frente al aparato electrónico antes mencionado. Abrió el gabinete que se encontraba arriba y… ¡vingo!, su sentido común no lo había traicionado. Por último tomó una de las hoyas que estaban colocadas en un guindadero de metal, y sacando una cucharilla de una gaveta casualmente encontró el exprimidor, lo que fue realmente conveniente para continuar el proceso.

Grimmjow en la plata de arriba, se quedo observando fijamente al cachorro que le mordía ferozmente el pantalón de pijama. De una patada lo tiró a un metro y medio de distancia de él, pero este sin rendirse se levantó y comenzó a gruñirle y ladrarle. El estrés de ese día se encontraba acumulado, y si ese Husky seguía ladrando sería el objetivo de su descarga. Antes de poder darse cuenta, el perro había desaparecido de su campo de visión, al menos se había cansado de molestarlo hasta que escuchó un extraño ruido, como si estuvieran aruñando algo. Cuando volteó a ver de donde provenía el sonido, visualizó a Grimmie aruñando su nueva y flamante guitarra rojo, sintió como su cabeza se encendía de ira.

El Vega subió por las escaleras intentando no tropezar en la oscuridad. Para su mala suerte, su puntería había sido pésima momento atrás, y un salpique de jugo de limón había atinado a su ojo izquierdo. Medio tuerto continuó subiendo con el vaso y la jarra de divino sabor, intentando no tropezar con nada. Ya en la segunda plata, abrió la puerta entre abierta con el talón y encontró una escena peculiar.

—Maldito perro. —Dijo con rabia mientras que sostenía al can del pescuezo. Abrió la ventana con motivos desconocidos alarmando a Ggio.

—¡Grimmjow, no lo hagas! —vociferó olvidando la formalidad y que ya era casi media noche. Su amo se volteó a mirarlo cortantemente.

—¿Qué? —le espetó—. Hace calor, sólo abría la maldita ventana.

—Pensé que usted... oh, nada. —Suspiró aliviado, y arrepentido de haber pensado que su señor sería capaz de lanzar a un cachorro de un segundo piso.

—Casi lo logro. —Le susurró al cachorro lanzándole una mirada de odio que fue correspondida por ladridos.

—Señorito, le traje una limonada. —Señalo los envases recién colocados en la mesa de noche.

—¿La hizo Starkk? —le extrañaba que el cocinero estuviera despierto a esa hora. Seguramente era tarde, aún había luna llena, y todavía no comprendía porque Ggio estaba despierto con el infernal cachorro.

—No, la hice yo. —Su tonó se confundió con ironía y una fiel afirmación, le disgustó que no se halla dado cuenta de su ojo izquierdo.

Tiró bruscamente al piso al cachorro quien a penas vio a Ggio corrió alegremente meneando su cola hacia él. Éste lo abrazó con gusto, le encantaban los animales y precisamente los cariñosos y leales perros. Por parte de Grimmjow, sólo alzó una ceja con disgusto por tal escena, el ingrato perro era de él pero prefería mil veces a su mayordomo.

—Pero a ti no te gusta cocinar —Negó con la cabeza, y prefirió cambiar el tema— Mejor dicho, ¿a ti no te gustaban más los gatos?

—Por favor no me confunda con usted —dijo recordándole uno de sus pequeños secretos—. Siempre he preferido a los perros.

—Bien. —Cortó la conversación, yendo hacia la mesita para beber el liquido. Cuando tomó el vaso, y bebió un primer sorbo no dudo en echarse a reír sorprendiendo a su compañero—. Esto está asquerosamente dulce.

—Pensé que ocho cucharadas de azúcar no habían sido suficiente —suspiró, y se dispuso a acomodar el perro bajo su brazo para llevarlo consigo—. Discúlpeme amo. Si no le molesta me retirare.

El Jeagerjaques asintió con la cabeza para confirmar que ya se podría retirar. Su mayordomo salió por la puerta de la habitación, y por fin terminó quedándose solo. Lo último que oyó fue un "buena noche" a través de su puerta, y de dispuso a retomar su sueño.

* * *

><p>Este es mi nuevo Blog, me gustaría que pasaran a verlo yo suscribirse:

http :/ / e l c u e r p o r e c u e r d a l o q u e l a m e n t e o l v i d a . blog spot . com / **(Unan los espacios, Fanfiction no deja colocar links completos)**

Los últimos resultados de la encuesta:

-La secuela ( un 55% estuvo de acuerdo)  
>-La nueva historia: El edificio Ayakashi ( un 70% estuvo de acuerdo)<p>

Recordatorio:

Si se preguntan: ¿De dónde saco ese porcentaje?, les tengo que mencionar que en Fanfiction no es la única página donde subo mi historia, supongo que ya algunos la habrán visto en  
>Bueno les quería acotar que aún faltan capítulos para que termine el fic, así que los lectores que no han comentado que prefieren acoten lo que desean, que hay oportunidad hasta el final.<p> 


	27. Pesadilla de cuatro patas Parte 2

Hola. Se supone que iba a subir la segunda parte de _**"Pedasilla de cuatro patas"**_, ayer. Pero digamos que se me paso... lo siento **_*verguenza*_**. Lo bueno es que me dio tiempo de corregir algunas cosas y alargarlo con unos breves párrafos y diálogos. Y antes de comenzar, les iba a pedir un favor.

Quisiera que pasaran a ojear una de mis más recientes historias, es un Two-Shot de Pandora Hearts. Espero que les guste, les dejare el link abajo.

ht tp:/ /ww ficti t/s/8 0014 06/1 /Du lce_de spe dida (Recuerden unir los espacios, ya que Fanfiction no deja colocar links).

_Gracias por su atención, ya pueden comenzar._

**_._**

**.**

* * *

><p>La luz se filtra en las habitaciones con la intención de despertar a todas las somnolientas personas del mundo. Pero para él de personalidad gruñona, Grimmjow, deseó que ésta manifestación nunca hubiese atentado contra su visión tranquila. No tuvo otra opción que levantarse de la cama, malhumorada y dispuesto a cerrar las cortinas, lo cual había olvidado hacer la noche anterior. En vez de volver a acostarse en su cómoda cama, decidió que era el momento perfecto para tomar una ducha.<p>

* * *

><p>Con la toalla secó su cabellera azul, había llegado a la habitación diez minutos antes y ya estaba casi cambiado. Esa mañana de día sábado no se notaba prometedora; no deseaba gastarla yendo al Club "The blue", tampoco le apetecía ir a comer en unos de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y le desagradaba la idea de esperar tanto para ir a un centro comercial en la noche. Ese día seria "un sábado tranquilo en casa", pero lo cierto es que olvidaba que tenía una nueva mascota qué aparentaba ni querer ver a su amo en pintura. Por primera vez en finales de año, Grimmjow se quedaría en casa reflexionando de sus <em>actos<em>.

Bajó las escaleras al son del movimiento de la capucha de su chaqueta negra Volcom. En esta ocasión para momentos en casa y casuales, usaba ropa de marcas que él consideraba "secundarias" y no se esforzaba en vestir cosas estrafalarias como su hermana y su madre. Se preguntó qué pudo haber sucedido luego de estallar la noche anterior, pero no la daría importancia ya que su madre lo olvidaría, así era su personalidad; se moldeaba a cualquier tipo de situación. Y el silencio de la enorme casa fue quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos fraternales, no había nadie en la casa según su deducción.

Se preguntó si ya Yammy habría limpiada la piscina, tal vez sería el momento perfecto para tomar un baño. El grandulón, anteriormente había sido contratado para encargarse de la limpieza sencilla del agua, pero tenía antecedentes de haber sido un vigilante muy eficiente. Se podría decir que era "una ganga, un dos por uno" y enseguida fue contratado para realizar esos dos roles en el hogar Jeagerjaques.

A paso lento se adentro al territorio de la cocina y se quedo observando a su alrededor como si esperara algo. Efectivamente escuchó algo en los adentros de la habitación, iba a buscar el causante del sonido si no fuera porque un nuevo sonido se rebeló en la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba la piscina y una buena área verdosa para recreación. Sin dudarlo, salió por la puerta de la cocina que conectaba con la parte trasera y observó con impresión y sigilo lo que ocurría.

Ggio lanzaba una pequeña pelota de plástico que revotaba en el piso numerosas veces, el pequeño Husky no dudaba en alterarse e ir a correr detrás de ella. Cuando el pelinegro intentaba quitársela, el pequeño animal forcejeaba juguetonamente hasta que el hombre se la arrebata. Hizo un ademan de desaprobación, la idea era que el chiquillo la trajera y se la diera sin necesidad se forcejear. Grimmie cada vez le recordaba a su amo, siempre llevando la contraría a lo que se pedía y siendo un malhumorado de vez en cuando (por ejemplo, cuando le ladra y gruñe a Grimmjow).

—Amo —pronunció al ver a su amigo parado observándolo—, ¿Qué hace despierto?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —respondió frunciendo el seño, le pareció muy deficiente tal argumento.

—Es decir… —visualizó su reloj de muñeca, estaba seguro que era muy temprano—. Son las seis y cincuenta minutos.

El chico enmudeció, en todos los años que tenía de rutina levantarse los sábados a casi al mediodía nunca le había ocurrido eso. Esta consciente de que su mayordomo era un madrugador, y por eso se debía su notoria sorpresa. Podía observar que no llevaba la trenza en su cabello, si no, una coleta alta que usaba solamente cuando se ejercitaba. Además de tener un conjunto deportivo blanco que se notaba sudado. No quiso imaginar desde que hora el Vega se había levantado y puesto a jugar con la mini bestia.

—No podía dormir. —Confesó acercándose a ellos. No era una mentira, en la noche se había despertado varias veces y finalmente se había levantado temprano por culpa del sol. Al principió el perro se quedo observando sus movimientos y cuando el adolescente le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, no dudo dos veces en ladrarle y olvidarse de la pelota—. Este animal disfruta molestándome, ¿tienes mucho rato entreteniéndolo?.

—Podría decirse que él me entretiene a mi —sonrió—, desde hace una hora que he comenzado.

—¿Y esa pelota? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano para que se la pasara. Cuando por fin la tuvo en sus manos, observó el color azul en ésta y una estrella amarilla en el centro que llevaba—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Me la dio _ella _antes irse. —Hizo énfasis en "ella", refiriéndose como a una persona difunta o que quedo en el pasado. Espero que su amo se inmutara, pero no mostró rastros de remordimiento. Se volteó y con fuerza lanzó la pelota a varios metros. Miró con desdén el perro que aún no reaccionaba —Búscala —Ordenó con altanería. El perro le gruñó por última vez y luego salió corriendo hacía el objetivo de su distracción.

Se mantuvo un silencio incomodo mientras que el perro corría y tomaba la pelota con sus dientes para volver al lugar de inicio. Se quedo mordiendo la pelota con insistencia para aliviar la molestia de sus dientes —típico de los cachorros—, hasta que nuevamente Ggio se la arrebató y la lanzó con lejanía. Se quedó observando cómo su señor observaba al animal; sin interés, poco emocionado, y por un momento le recorrió la idea de que en cualquier momento él decidiría echar al animal a la calle.

Intentó abrir la boca para poder decir algo convencional e inteligente, algo que hiciera que el perro se quedara hospedado por más tiempo. Pero vaciló, después de todo el can le pertenecía a él y no a un simple mayordomo que se le consideraba un amigo.

—Quiero intentarlo —Dijo sin mirarlo—, quiero intentar entrenarlo.

—Grimmjow. —No pudo evitar que el nombre de ese hombre saliera de sus labios. Aunque muchas personas le refutaban que debía ser un infeliz con un amo como Grimmjow, se equivocaban. Ellos no lo conocían tanto como él, quien sabía que en el fondo su señor era una buena persona. Sólo había que saber poder encontrar o llegar a su lado bueno—. Sabía que no te desharías de Grim… —No pudo continuar sabiendo que sería reprendido.

—Grimmie. —Dijo pesadamente, viendo como el animal lo veía fugazmente— Grim suena como "Green" y él no tiene nada verde en su cuerpo. Por mucho que lo odie, se quedara como Grimmie.

—Después de todo, ese es por el único nombre que responde.

* * *

><p>Los dos amigos se sentaron en una de las sillas que proporcionaba la estancia cerca de la piscina; bajo una sombrilla y alrededor de una mesa. Habían terminado de practicar con el animal, hicieron un progreso de que buscará y trajera la pelota sin oponerse a entregarla. No parecía difícil al principio, pero quién pensaría qué les tomaría hora y media poder hacer reaccionar a ese pequeño cerebro de cachorro.<p>

La atención se centro en Ggio, quien se quitó la camisa blanca y dejo a la vista su abdomen sudado. Colocó la camisa doblada en la mesa y miró con tentación la piscina... con esa hermosa agua azul, llena de cloro y otro componente; tentándolo a saltar y refrescarse. Grimmjow, imitó el gesto de su amigo y pareció pensar en lo mismo. Hasta Grimmie, como presintiendo lo que sucedería, se puso de pie debajo de la mesa y solo espero una señal de los hombres para poder salir corriendo a darse un chapuzón en la piscina.

—¡Grimmjow! —una voz femenina interrumpió la acción que estaba a punto de suceder. Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la menor de los Jeagerjaques, quien llevaba un vikini blanco y unas gafas de Prada. A pasó acelerado se dirigió hacia su hermano, más atrás venían sus fieles amigas y compañeras de clases—. ¿Te has disculpado con mamá?

El chico no había caído en lo que se refería su hermano menor, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de disculparse con nadie ese día. Si no mal había escuchado, ella había dicho "mamá". Pero su argumento no tenía sentido, ¿acaso habría olvidado su cumpleaños como la última vez?, y entonces su madre estaría triste o fingiría que solo es una broma para que en la noche le dieran una sorpresota. Pero eso no tenía sentido, el cumpleaños de Tsubaki había sido festejado hace seis meses junto a sus amigas fastidiosas e insistentes que sus hijas necesitaban un novio como el hijo mayor de los Jeagerjaques.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo mirando a Ggio, quien seguro le explicaría. Este solo bajo la cabeza y señalo a su hermana para que escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Tú, bastardo! —pronuncio con cólera, mientras que lo señalaba con el dedo índice—, ¡Tú hiciste llorar a mamá!.

—¡Tonterías! —espetó levantándose de la silla y con la intención de hacerle cara a la pequeña.

Para deleite de las amigas de Grimiony, quienes estaban a una distancia prudente de la escenita. Solo se quedaron observando el cuerpazo de él hermano mayor de su amiga. El mayordomo tampoco estaba mal, pero estaba sentado y no se visualizaba bien sus tríceps y bíceps, no tanto como los de Grimmjow.

—¿No la oíste? —está vez señalo el interior de la casa—. Desde que se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana, ha llorado todas estas horas. ¡Poco hombre!, tú eres… tú eres… — No pudo concentrase para decir lo último, había visto al pequeño perro acostado en los pies de Ggio —. ¡Absolutamente hermoso! —exclamó sin poder evitar agacharse y tomarlo en sus brazos.

—Puede que me sirva para algo —Le susurró a Ggio, refiriéndose al perro. Él otro no tardo en reír por el cierto comentario de su amigo.

El perro que estaba siendo sostenido en el aire, no tardo en darse cuenta del parentesco de Grimiony con su hermano. Comenzó a ladrarle despavoridamente a esa nueva desconocida, incluso a arañarla para que lo soltará pero ésta solo pareció enternecerse con las acciones del can. Habían encontrado una debilidad en la menor y eran los cachorros.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Este es mi nuevo Blog, me gustaría que pasaran a verlo y/o suscribirse:

htt p:/ elcuer porecuerdal oquelam enteol spot .co m/ (lo mismo sucede aquí, unan los espacios).

Este es otro de mis nuevas obras: http :/ www .fan fic tion.n et/s/78 7858 0/1/Ve ngan za_y_Engan os Les dejare una pequeña sinopsis: _Neji Hyuga, quien había vivido por un largo tiempo en el sector rural ahora volvería a la gran ciudad, solicitado por su tío y dispuesto a conseguir respuestas de la muerte de su padre._

_Este quiere justicia y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para conseguirla, así tenga que herir a la única persona que le ha demostrado afecto desde su llegada... Hinata, su prima._


	28. Aviso informatico

**.**

**AVISO INFORMÁTICO**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola queridos lectores! Vengo a informarles que me he retrasado por algunos inconvenientes personales. Ustedes deciden si creerme o no, pero sólo estoy colocando este aviso para confirmar que SÍ, si seguire escribiendo esta historia. Ahora sólo les pido que esperen un poco más, por lo menos un mes, o hasta menos… ya voy a terminar el año escolar y pronto tendré todo el tiempo del mundo, ¡se los prometo por mi amor a la escritura! En verdad espero su colaboración y que <strong>se ahorren los malos comentarios<strong> como uno que leí el día de hoy; las groserías no son necesarias para hablar claramente entre personas civilizadas como nosotros, ¿verdad que lo somos? Estoy segura que la respuesta es sí. Y una última cosa, sí surgen reclamos como: _Estás actualizando una historia nueva, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con esta?_ Les informo que la que estoy actualizando ya la tengo escrita hasta el capítulo diez y cuando tengo tiempo de corregir y editar, la subo. No es como si me tomara toda una tarde para escribir un capítulo, ya casi no hago eso —sólo en caso de emergencias—.

Así que les deseo una feliz tarde o noche (dependiendo del horario del país).

**P.D:** A partir de mi tiempo libre los capítulos serán mar largos (creanme, bastante largos).


End file.
